Soaring High
by jesternator
Summary: Annabeth has been training for the past 5 years of her life to finally get her wings at the Winging Ceremony. When she finally gets her wings, they have a symbol on them, which is super rare! This symbol will bond her to one of another gender, and she hopes it is with her crush Luke Castellan. But of course, she's bonded with the one person she just can't stand. Percy Jackson.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is a Percabeth Story, (even though it may not seem like it until the middle^^) and is told in selective 3rd person (Like how Uncle Rick writes the Heroes of Olympus story). Thanks for checking out this story, and I hope you enjoy it!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, but I do own this plot, and any characters you don't recognize from the original stories. Enjoy! :)**

 **Prologue**

 **Annabeth**

Annabeth could feel the eyes on her as she ducked under the rafter that had tried to hit her. She wasn't bothered by the eyes on her, nor did she try to match the eyes of the spectators. She had been doing the same training for the past 5 years of her life. The first time she began her training, she was only 7, and being both unsure of herself, as well as nervous, had taken the time to look nervously at her friend Rachel. She had also taken the time to look at her past and current crush Luke Castellan, and was glad that he was watching her.

That was a mistake on her part. She had been knocked off the training course by an unexpected rafter, which had hit her in the head. Coach Prometheus turned to the class and barked out, "Class dismissed!". As Annabeth's classmates scurried away, Coach Prometheus had turned to Annabeth. She had lectured her, saying, "Annabeth! When you're on that training course, you are to look at what's in front of you! Not at those who are watching you! When you get your wings, you'll be turned to putty by the monsters that try to hurt us! You are only permitted to look down at us when I tell you you can. Got it?"

7 year old Annabeth, who was not accustomed to the Coach's rough way of caring and teaching, had looked down at her feet, ashamed. She could feel a bump rising on her head where she had been hit by the rafter, but didn't dare tell the coach. "I'm.. I'm sorry Coach! I didn't know.." She said quietly , still looking at her shoes.

The coach put a weathered hand on Annabeth's shoulder. "There , there Annabeth. It was a beginner's mistake. In fact, I made the same mistake as you did. Is your head okay?"

Annabeth self-consciously touched her head, and tried her best to conceal her wince. She wanted to try the training course again. She could do it, and she would do it better then everyone else in her class. "My head's feeling fine…" She trailed off when the coach put her hand on Annabeth's swollen forehead.

"Annabeth… There's a pretty big bump on your head."

"There is? I wasn't aware." Annabeth portrayed an innocent look and tried to trick Coach Prometheus into thinking she wasn't aware by trying to act like a dumb blonde, which to anyone who didn't know Annabeth well, would have been convincing. But, Coach Prometheus was like Annabeth's second mom. She knew how smart Annabeth was.

Coach Prometheus sighed and handed Annabeth some ambrosia. "Fine Annabeth, you and I both know that you know exactly what I am talking about. Now here's some ambrosia. After you take it you'll feel better."

Annabeth obediently took the ambrosia and drank it. It tasted like melted chocolate chip cookies, fresh from the oven. She smiled. "I'm feeling better now, can I go try to do the training course again?"

Her coach smiled and nodded. "Go get into position. I start the machine up. Don't look anywhere but in front of you. Got it?"

Annabeth nodded as she scampered off to the training course. She jumped up and got a good grip on the training course before pulling the rest of her body up on the platform. She got into position, and nodded to the Coach to show that she was ready. Coach yelled, "READY, SET, GO!" Her seven year old self had ducked under the rafters and jumped over everything trying to trip her. It had been such fun for her.

-oooOOOooo-

Even though Annabeth had been doing the same course for the past 5 years of her life, she still found it energizing. The course had been made harder as she and her classmates had gotten better, and they had later been given weapons. Annabeth had chosen to use a dagger, and was quite skilled with it.

As she rolled to the side to avoid a well placed hit with a wooden sword by the machine, she could feel the machine slowing down. After her mistake when she was seven, she knew that the coach would call her name when she could stop, and if she lost focus know, she would get hurt worse then she had when she was seven.

She flipped over a pole that was positioned horizontally at the height of her waist, which was had obviously tried to knock her over. She slashed at a auto man that had tried to strike at her shoulder. She used her dagger to disarm the auto man just as she heard the Coach's strong voice call out, "DONE!"

The coach's voice echoed, but was unheard by the clapping of her classmates. Annabeth smiled, but it didn't display how she really felt. She felt as if millions of butterflies were trapped inside of her stomach, trying to get out. Tomorrow was the winging ceremony. She would get her wings, but was she ready for them? She herself wasn't sure.

Her worries were cut off by the Coach who had dismissed the training. The rest of her comrades had began putting their weapons away, and some of the really fast people were even on their way to their dorms that they shared. Annabeth jogged up to the coach. "Hey Coach? I can't go to our private training sessions that we do together… Sorry!"

"Why not?" The coach looked at Annabeth suspiciously. After 5 years of after training classes, that were approved by Chiron of course, she couldn't believe that Annabeth wanted to skip today's training. She hated missing those classes.

"I'm just not feeling well today," Annabeth replied smoothly, matching the Coach's gaze. Even though she was lying, there was no sign of it- she had hidden the fact that her stomach had butterflies, no hornets, trying to escape.

"Well okay then, I hope you feel better soon. I'll be here if you need me." Coach Prometheus said hesitantly, like she wasn't sure if she was making the right decision.

"Okay, thanks Coach!" Annabeth waved goodbye to her coach as she jogged to the exit.

After exiting the Training Course, she headed towards the library. The library was her, 'safe haven', in a way. Besides, she could get extra information about the Winging Ceremony. She had asked Coach Prometheus and Chiron, but both had told her that she'd be fine. The most honest answer would be from the books. They would give her the facts. The cold hard facts.

oooOOOooo

When she entered the library, she was greeted by the librarian Miss. Olympian. "Hello Annabeth! Is there any particular book your looking for? Or in your case, books?"

Annabeth smiled, "Hi Miss Olympian! Where can I find some books about the Winging Ceremony."

"Annabeth, there's nothing to worry about," She paused to stand up, and stretch out her wings, which were a raven black color. "I remember when I was your age and about to get my wings, I was really worried too."

"I know, that's what everyone I've asked told me, I just want some extra information on the Winging Ceremony. That's all."

"Is that so?" The young librarian chuckled as she sat back down. "Well then, you'll find books on the Winging Ceremony in the East Wing, where Non-Fiction books are located. It should be under "Wings". Do you want me to show you where the books are?"

"I'm good. I've got this entire library memorized like the back of my palm. I can find it."

The librarian chuckled, "I figured as much. Well then, I won't keep you any longer, go find that book!"

Annabeth gave her thanks to the librarian as she scurried off to the Non-Fiction Section. She looked down the rows of books, looking for the 'Wings' section. She saw Ewahtre, Hwat ot do wehn oyue'r oberd, and other gibberish she couldn't read. Annabeth shook her head and felt her blonde curls hitting her face. She willed herself to calm the raging butterflies in her stomach so that her dyslexia would calm down.

When she finally got her dyslexia under control, she was able to the "Wings" section. After she found the "Wings" Section, she looked for any books that looked like they would have something to do with the Winging Ceremony. While she was looking, a dusty book caught her eye. She walked over to it, feeling excited. The title read, 'Hte Iwgnign Cremenyo" She frowned. Her dyslexia was so annoying at times. She concentrated hard on the letters in the title, and after a while, was finally able to deduce what it said. It said, "The Winging Ceremony."

She excitedly grabbed the book off the shelf, and scampered over to an arm chair that was located next to the fireplace. She also felt more relaxed when she was next to the fire, and found it easier to control her dyslexia. She looked through the index, until her eyes found the section she wanted to see. 'Wings'.

She flipped to page 208, and began reading.

 _The Winging Ceremony is one of the most important events a Skylander will have to face in his/her life time. It is the Ceremony in which a 12 year old will receive their wings after training. Most have been training for at least 3-4 years. This training is significant as their wings are very fragile, and therefore, require the owner to be very careful. This training helps to prepare the new children to handle this great responsibility._

 _The 12 year olds will receive their wings at the Winging Ceremony. The most common colors of wings include, white, shades of grey, and black. Some individuals may even get spotted wings. The color of wing received has nothing to do with genetics, and everything to do with luck._

 _Every 700 years or so, the Wings will choose two compatible partners. These two are of opposite genders, and are in the same year. They may or may be dating, having crushes on each other, or may even despise each other. These partners will have matching symbols on their wings, bonding them together for life. It was the Wing's decision and there is no way to go against this decision._

 _However, this occurrence is very rare, and may even just be a theory, as there is no real 'concrete' proof as there is no evidence of this ever happening. There are myths about a supposed couple that was bonded together. This happened in the year 315, so the next time two people will be bonded together will be in the year 1015. It is unknown if these symbols do anything but bond the two compatible partners together._

Annabeth heard a cough from behind her. She snapped her book closed as she saw Trainor Prometheus standing behind her. "I thought I'd find you here," She said. She plucked the book out from Annabeth's hand. "The Winging Ceremony, huh? Annabeth, you'll be fine. Even if you don't get the color of wing you want, they'll still work."

"I'm not worried about the color of my wings, I'm worried that I'll be bonded with someone like Percy Jackson! Then my life is RUINED!" She stressed.

"Annabeth, you need to calm down. First off, that's just a myth, an old myth too. It's been around since I was a camper myself. There's no concrete proof that you can be bonded with anyone. Second, Percy isn't as bad as you think he is. The two of you are more similar then you might think."

"No we're not, how can you compare me to… to that… water obsessed camper? All that he ever thinks about is swimming. Swimming this, swimming that. And the ocean. Honestly, if science hadn't proved it wrong, I would've thought that his brain was made out of seaweed."

"Annabeth… You need to give the poor boy a chance."

"Whatever… I have to go Coach. I need to go take a shower before going to get dinner. Bye!" She waved goodbye to the coach before she would be told to give Percy Jackson a hug. She just couldn't stand him. There was something about him that she just couldn't stand! It annoyed her to no end.

"Okay then, bye Annabeth!"

"Bye!" Annabeth scurried away, leaving the book that she had been reading still in the coach's hand.

As Coach Prometheus watched the blonde scurry away, she looked down at the book still her hand. She sighed with a smile on her face. Annabeth had always turned to books when she was in doubt. She couldn't exactly blame Annabeth though. She was a hypocrite everytime she told Annabeth not to be worried. When it had been time for her to get her wings, she had been nervous too. She, along with others, had tried to convinced Annabeth that there was no reason to be worried. No reason at all.

 **How was it? Please leave some feedback in the reviews, and don't forget to favorite and follow my story if you like it! Don't forget -**

 **That review button loves you!**


	2. Chapter 1: Encounters

**Hey Guys! I'm back! :D Thanks so much to all of you that read my story, and a special thanks to** **, mdmpinkie9088, magster234, , enfreakomoron, dkaple, dlegosilva03, sunsunchanchannikki, SoulMatter, Smhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (I think that's all of the h's lol), SaberDragon9, Marshmallow344, Lobous26, Lobo237, Frivolities, Dash 2490, DarkFear758, Bunearybunny, Books-27, Benjabay, and 7Lovely7 for following my story! And some more thanks to Bunearybunny, SoulMatter, Sunsunchanchannikki, Wormsana, dkaple, enfreakomoron, and mdmpinkie9088 for favoriting my story! Thank you to all of you guys who reviewed! Here are the responses to your reviews.**

 **mdmpinkie9088 - Hi! Haha thanks, and yup, there's NO way Annabeth could be bonded to someone like PERCY JACKSON. XD Haha there will be more updates coming!**

 **Marshmallow344 - Thanks! I'll make sure to update often! ^^**

 **Bunearybunny - I'm glad you like it! Thanks so much for telling me! I must have gotten distracted and forgotten to finish the sentence (oops XD) I went back and fixed it, so it should be fixed now! :D Nah... That's really nice of you to say though! It made me smile ;) (just like all of your reviews!)**

 **pottermaniac6 - Thanks! I'll update as soon as I can! ^^**

 **Sally Ann - Thanks!**

 **Guest1 - Thanks!**

 **Sunsunchanchanniki - XD**

 **(::) (::) Cookies for all of you! And have some blue waffles too {#} {#} (that idea was Bunearybunny's! It was super creative)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize, only my OC's. ;( At least I own the plot!1 :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

She hurried down the relatively narrow hallways to get back to her dorm. She knew that if she didn't get there in time, her friends who were also her roommates, would use up all the hot water. She knew that her friends were good people who would never intentionally use up all the hot water, but she still didn't like taking a cold shower.

It was okay if there was no hot water left during summer, since it got so hot outside that most campers chose to take cold showers anyways just to cool off. But it was fall now, and so it was starting to get too cold for cold showers.

With the thoughts of having to take a cold shower in mind, she quicken her pace. As she rounded the corner she ran into the one person she didn't have to mood to see. As the impact pushed both of them were pushed to the floor rather roughly. Percy quickly picked himself up off the ground, "Sorry Annabeth, I didn't see you. Are you alright?" He gave her a crooked smile as he offered his hand up to help her up.

Annabeth scowled, and ignored his hand as she picked herself up off the ground herself. She dusted dust and dirt that Percy couldn't see off of herself as she snapped, "Peachy, just peachy!"

He grinned, "That's good! I was afraid that you might have been hurt!" Annabeth rolled her eyes as he continued, "Hey I was just on my way to the eating pavilion, wanna come?"

Annabeth glared at him as she tried to keep the blush that was rising off her cheeks. Was he asking her out on a date? They were 12! "I have to go. Bye." She hurried off so embarrassed she didn't have a good comeback.

When she thought that she was far enough away she turned around and saw that Percy was watching her with a confused look on his face. She blushed an even darker red when he waved to her, which meant that he caught her watching him. She turned back around and walked at a brisk pace until she got to her dorm.

She looked around to make sure no one was looking as she gently picked up a vase that was sitting on the window sill. She reached into the center of the lily and took out a well hidden key. She popped the key into the door and turned it. When she heard the lock click, she opened the door. She walked into her room and opened up the window and put the plant back.

After putting her potted plant back, she grabbed a Camp Winging It t-shirt and some jeans before walking down the hallway to the shared bathroom. She knocked on the door to see if anyone was inside. A "hold on! I'm almost done!" from her friend Calypso let her know that the bathroom was occupied.

As she waited, she thought of the different wing types, _'I wonder what color of wing I'll get? Maybe white or gray?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door. Hot steam drifted to the ceiling as her friend stepped out of the bathroom.

Calypso had obviously taken a super long shower, and by the looks of it had used up all the hot water. "Hi Annabeth!" Calypso waved, "Are you ready for our 'girls hangout' before we go down to eat?"

To be honest, Annabeth had forgotten all about the hangout that Calypso had planned about a week ago, "Oh, that hangout! Yup, I can't wait! Maybe you should tell the others just in case they forgot?"

Calypso laughed a twinkly laugh, "Oh they couldn't have forgotten! But just incase, I'll go remind them! See ya Annabeth!" She waved as she ran off to go find Rachel and Kayla.

Annabeth sighed as she walked into the bathroom. The first thing she did was turn on the faucet water to see if there was any hot water left. The water wasn't hot, but it wasn't cold either. Annabeth sighed in relief, - at least the water wasn't cold!

Annabeth, unlike Calypso, took a short quick shower and got dressed in her Camp Winging It t-shirt, along with her jeans. She pulled her uncontrollable curly hair into a quick ponytail before going out to the small living room, where she met her friends. "Hey guys!" She greeted as she took a seat on the floor in between her friends Kayla and Rachel, while Calypso sat across from her.

"Hi Annabeth! Now that you're here we can start gossiping. Yay." Kayla said _very_ enthusiastically Annabeth noted. She also noticed how Calypso had playfully glared at Kayla.

Annabeth looked to Rachel for a reasoning. "So, when Calypso came to remind us about this little meeting, Kayla had forgotten about it, and hadn't wanted to come, but Calypso guilt forced her into coming and so now Kayla isn't very happy about coming, and Calypso isn't very happy that Kayla isn't happy."

Annabeth nodded, before laughing, "Oh come one you two!"

Kayla stubbornly refused to look up from the arrow she was polishing. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink."

Calypso sighed before turning to the others, "So, anything worth telling that's happened to you?"

Annabeth debated on whether or not to tell them about her encounter with Percy, when Calypso spoke up, "Something's happened with me! I caught Luke looking at me! Can you believe it?"

Annabeth tried to cover up the hurt that she was feeling. Kayla looked up from her arrow sympathetically, and mouthed, "I'm sorry, I can't believe she did that."

Annabeth shrugged. What Luke chose to do was his choice, but it still hurt that Calypso had brought it up. Especially in such as enthusiastic way. "That's nice Calypso," She said emptily.

"Thanks Annabeth! Do you guys think I should ask him about it-"

"I think it's time to go down to the eating pavilion. If we get there too late, we might not find a good seat." Rachel interrupted, saving Annabeth from an conversation she did NOT want to have.

"Yeah, we'd better get going!" Annabeth piped up, "You guys can go first, I just need to get something from my room!"

Calypso nodded as she grabbed Rachel by the wrist and said, "We'll meet you at the eating pavilion!" It was pretty clear by this gesture that Calypso still wasn't on good terms with Kayla.

Kayla rolled her eyes as Calypso and Rachel left the dorm and walked towards the eating pavilion. "The nerve of that girl," she scoffed, "I'll wait for you here Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, "Thanks!" She hurried into her room, determined to be quick so that her friend wouldn't have to wait for her long. She grabbed her Yankee's cap that had been her deceased mother's. She also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and slipped them on. She walked back to where Kayla was waiting, "I'm ready to go!"

Kayla nodded, "Sorry about earlier, I mean, I can't believe Calypso would do something so naïve! She knows just as well as the rest of us how you feel about Lu-"

"Shh! There are other people around!" Annabeth interrupted as she noticed people looking at them, "But it's fine. I'm sure she didn't mean it."

Kayla shrugged, "Maybe."

"So what exactly happened between you and Calypso?"

Kayla frowned, "Calypso was being…. Well, Calypso. She wanted to call a girls meeting just so she could tell her bit of gossip, and not listen to the rest of us. That's what happens every time we have a girls meeting. She talks about herself. The rest of us are lucky if we can even get a word in. So I told her that I didn't want to go listen about her talk about herself. As you can tell, it didn't lay well with her, and so she got mad, and then she frowned at me and gave me a lecture and blah, blah, blah. To be honest, I don't really care that she's mad at me." She grinned "Is that wrong?"

Annabeth grinned as they walked through the doors to the eating pavilion, "Nah, I'm sure she'll go back to being on speaking terms with you soon. Speaking of Calypso, she and Rachel are over there." She pointed to where Calypso was waving at them, with two other trays of food that were for Annabeth and Kayla.

As she and Kayla walked over there, Kayla whispered, "I bet you 10 galleons that Calypso didn't want to get me any food, but Rachel made her."

The girls sat on the stone benched across from Rachel and Calypso, Kayla making sure that she was on the left hand side, so that she and Annabeth wouldn't be bumping elbows as they ate. Annabeth saw that look on Kayla's face that told her that she wished she wasn't left handed, since, as Kayla had put herself, "a aspect that makes life harder since everyone else is right-handed. If I had been born right-handed, my life would be so much easier,"

"Thanks for getting us our food guys!" Annabeth said to Rachel and Calypso, "You even got us what we usually get, though, after spending the last 5 years of our lives together, isn't a surprise," She joked.

"Yeah, thanks Rachel and Calypso." Kayla said grudgingly.

"No problem guys!" Rachel said as she not-so-secretly nudged Calypso.

"Yeah it was nothing," She smiled at Kayla. Kayla hesitantly smiled back, making them friends once again. Annabeth smiled, that was how Kayla and Calypso always solved they're conflicts.

She turned to face the stage that was at the front of the eating pavilion after hearing Mr. D. their camp director, yell "Attention all campers!"

The noise quieted down as all the campers turned to hear what Mr. D had to say, "Chiron has an announcement!"

"Ah yes." The centaur smiled, "As many of you know, the older campers especially," Annabeth could have sworn that he had winked at her, "Tomorrow is the day that the campers born in the year 1015 will be getting their wings." Murmuring happened as the campers began to discuss the Wing Ceremony among each other. Annabeth felt those butterflies in her stomach again. "Now, there is nothing to be worried about, however, I would just like to let everyone who will be at the Winging Ceremony tomorrow, whether it is to receive your wings, or watch a friend or sibling receive their wings, to know that we will be meeting here at 8. Please do not be late as we will be leaving here at 8:10 am, as the ceremony starts at 8:30. We will not be able to wait for you, so you will miss the Wing Ceremony. If you miss the Wing Ceremony, you will have to wait until next year to get your wings, which will put you behind a bit. Thank you."

Chiron sat back down into his wheelchair, and his horse legs disappeared. Annabeth silently marveled at the sight. She'd never understand the mechanisms involved. Her smile faded as she realized that she was going to get her wings.

Although there was a small chance that anything negative would happen, Annabeth just couldn't shake off her nervousness. Her talks with Chiron and Coach Prometheus had told her that this nervousness was normal, and nothing bad was going to happen. She would be fine…?

 **How was it? If you want to know what happens next, all you have to do is follow this story :), and if you really like it, you can even favorite it ;) *wink, wink* (Lol jkjk, though you can favorite this story if you want to). Don't forget, the review button** **really loves you!**


	3. Chapter 2: Pranks

**Hi guys! Thank you to all of you who favorited and followed my story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed as well. Here are the responses to your reviews! ;)**

 **Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

 **pollyyao4: Haha... I'm glad you like it! Yup, it's for nanowrimo**

 **Bunearybunny: Thanks XD Hahah yup! I'm glad you like it ;)**

 **Guest: *-* (XD) Thanks for reviewing Voldemort!**

 **Annabeth**

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, EVERYBODY WAKE UP!" Kayla sang as she skipped throughout the dorms waking everyone up. Annabeth sat up and rubbed her eyes confused. Usually she was the one up first. She glanced at the alarm clock that was sitting on her tableside. It was only 5:30 in the morning!

"KAYLA!" She called, wanting to get an answer.

The unusually hyper girl poked her head in through the door, "Yes sleepy head?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "First off, don't call me that. I normally get up way before you. Second, it's only 5:30 in the morning. Why on earth are you waking the entire dorm up now?"

"Well sleepy head," She paused to dodge a well-aimed pillow that had been launched at her head. "Geez, guess I'd better call you grumpy head then," She laughed as yet another pillow was thrown at her, this time hitting her square on the shoulder, "Alright, alright. It's the Winging Ceremony! It's like Christmas all over again!" She grinned, "I'm going to go wake the others up, wanna come watch? It's really fun. Especially waking up Calypso."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she kept her smile off her face. Kayla never woke up early, and was usually the last one awake. The only times she had ever bested everyone else in getting up early was on Christmas, and today. It seemed a bit mean to let Kayla wake everyone up, but, it would be funny. "Alright Kayla, how are we going to wake them up?"

"hmm.." The dark-haired girl thought, "I'm not really sure yet," She admitted, "I didn't think I'd get this far. I thought you'd stop me before," she gave Annabeth a look, "No going back on your word now!"

Annabeth laughed, "Oh Kayla. Well, what does Calypso hate the most?" She felt bad about doing this to her friend, but she thought she deserved it. This was going to be payback.

"Being unprepared…." Kayla finished slowly.

"And who would she hate to be unprepared for?"

"Luke Castellan….?" Kayla said unsurely. She wasn't sure if it was the answer her friend was looking for, and she didn't want to her closest friend's feelings

"Precisely. So, if we just call out, 'Hey Luke! Oh yeah, Calypso's over here!',"

"She'll wake up in a heartbeat!"

"Don't forget, we should catch this on camera!"

"Yes! Annabeth, I love it when we work together against a common enemy."

Annabeth playfully swatted Kayla's arm, "She's not our enemy you big goofball. Also, we should wake

Rachel up, I'm sure she'll want in on this."

"She probably will," Kayla agreed, "I'll go get Rachel, wanna come?"

"Sure," Annabeth followed Kayla as they walked to Rachel's room.

"RACHYYYY, RACHHY KINS! TIME IS TICKING! RACHHHH-" Her singing was cut off by Rachel throwing a pillow at her. "What is it with you two throwing pillows?" Annabeth swatted her arm.

"Hey Rachel, we were wondering if you'd like to join us own a revenge prank?"

The girl who had just been covering her face and ears with her blanket suddenly sat up, "Revenge prank?"

"On Calypso, we're going to open up the door and then one of us will say 'Hey Luke, are you looking for Calypso? And then she'll wake up quickly!" Kayla filled in enthusiastically.

"I don't think we should do that, it might not work. I think we should dump cold water on her, it's much more simpler, and more likely to work." Rachel suggested.

"She's right, Calypso might not hear us, and what if Luke hears us? That would be embarrassing." Annabeth agreed. "I can go down to the kitchens to go get ice, you two get the water ready alright?"

"Alright! Be quick Annabeth, and don't be caught." Kayla agreed.

oooOOOooo

Annabeth slipped out of the dorm. She shivered to the cold Fall winds, and took a moment to admire the beauty. "Whatcha doing Annabeth?" she was met by a deep voice that she recognized.

"Luke," She blushed, "Oh, I'm just going down to the kitchens to get some ice,"

"Do you need a brave knight to accompany a young maiden like yourself?" It must have been meant to be a flirty comment, but Annabeth frowned. She wasn't a maiden that needed a knight of shining armor.

"I'm not some frilly princess that needs a knight!" She said coldly, as she began to storm off towards the kitchens.

He grabbed her arm, "Annabeth, it was a wrong choice of words!" He protested. Annabeth blushed at the thought of Luke touching her arm.

She stopped resisting, "It was." She said unhappily.

Luke rolled his eyes, "You didn't have to tell me twice, I'm not a dumb blonde."

Annabeth glared at him and yanked her arm out of his grasp, "Oh so I am?"

He grabbed her arm yet again, "Annabeth-"

"LET GO OF ME!"

"Annabeth, just let me explain-"

"Castellan, I think Annabeth here has made it quite clear that she wants you to back off." She turned to see a figure with messy black hair and sea green eyes. Percy Jackson.

"You stay out of this Jackson." Luke sneered.

"I don't take orders from you." Percy glared back.

"You don't know what's-"

"Stop it. Stop it both of you." Annabeth sighed, "What is wrong with you two? You're acting like little kids. Luke, just go away, Percy-"

"Oh, so you choose that little punk over me?" Luke glared at her, "Fine. I know where I stand now. Goodbye Chase."

"Luke!" She cried helplessly, "I'm not choosing sides!"

"It's Castellan to you." He glared at the two of them, before turning on his heel and storming off.

Annabeth nearly cried at the sign of her crush since she was 7 walk off, mad at her. Percy shifted nervously behind her. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I was just worried about you," He said earnestly.

"It's fine Percy" She sighed as she turned to walk towards the kitchens.

"Annabeth-"

"I said it's fine okay?" she snapped at him.

"Oh, okay. Bye Annabeth." He looked down at the floor. "Sorry."

She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, but I just want to be alone right now."

"Alright, bye Annabeth." He turned to walk off.

"Bye," She walked towards the kitchens yet again, but she wasn't stopped by anyone this time, and she hoped that she wouldn't have to meet anyone again.

oooOOOooo

When Annabeth finally got back to her dorm with the ice, she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Where were you? You took so long we were worried!" Rachel exclaimed, relived.

"Sorry, I got caught up…" Kayla looked like she wanted to say something, but Annabeth sent her a look saying 'I'll tell you later'. "Anyways let's get started!" She said as cheerfully as possible.

"Alrighty! Can I see the ice Annabeth?" Rachel asked extending her arm to grab the ice. Annabeth handed her the small bag that was holding the ice.

"I'll go get the camera!" Kayla squealed excitedly, "Calypso is going to be MAD!" She grinned happily.

As Kayla was off getting the camera, Rachel added in the ice. There was an moment of silence before Rachel spoke up, "Hey, I'm sorry about what Calypso said yesterday, as we were walking to the Eating Pavilion, I kind of scolded her. She wasn't thinking."

"It's fine, I don't think Luke likes me much anymore anyways, I mean, not that he liked me in that way, but like, I don't think he likes me anymore, even as a friend." She added hastily while watching the pieces of ice float around.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

Before Annabeth answered Kayla skipped back into the room. "I set up the camera in Calypso's room. I'll take care of it, and you two can dump the water on her. After we dump it, we have to run, because Calypso will be mad."

"Won't she figure out it was us in the first place? There's no one else in our dorm." Annabeth countered.

"We can just blame it on a leaky pipe." Kayla grinned.

"A really big leaky pipe? One that can dump a gallon of icy cold water on her? One that just happens to be right above her?" Annabeth asked as Rachel stood there watching their interaction amused.

"Yup!" Kayla grinned sheepishly, "Let's go!"

She skipped off leaving Rachel and Annabeth to carry the bucket of cold water, "This plan has so many holes in it," Rachel whispered to Annabeth.

"Tell me about it."

When they reached the Calypso's room, Kayla was already positioned behind the camera. The camera was pointed right at Calypso's sleeping body. She gave them a clumsy thumbs-up signaling that she had the camera recording, and that they could dump the water on Calypso whenever they were ready.

In one swift throw all the water was on Calypso's no longer sleeping body. While Annabeth was running out of the room to her room, where they were to meet, she saw the moment in slow mode. Kayla grabbing the camera and running, Rachel with the bucket running away from the door, and her, in the lead, running. She could hear a shriek coming from Calypso's room.

When she got to her room, she turned to see Rachel and Kayla close behind her. As soon as Kayla ran into Annabeth's room, she shoved the camera underneath Annabeth's room. "Hey!" Annabeth protested as Rachel ran in. Rachel also shoved the bucket under Annabeth's bed. "My room!" She complained.

Annabeth's room was always neat. There were few things in her room as if she had too many things in her room, her ADHD would start acting up, making it impossible for her to concentrate. She wasn't able to read either since when her ADHD started acting up, so did her dyslexia.

"Oh come on Annabeth, it was totally worth it! I need to show you the video! It's amazing." Kayla laughed.

Rachel joined in, "I feel kind of bad, but she totally deserves it. She hasn't been very nice to us."

As she watched her friends laughing, Annabeth felt a smile on her face. Laughing contagious, and Annabeth found herself laughing along with her friends.

She heard her door click open, and their laughter faded away as they saw Calypso glaring dangerously at them. "Would any of you like to explain this?"

 **A cliffhanger ;) Tune back next time to find out what happens next! Don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you like it. Don't forget, the review button loves you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blackmail and Yogurt Parfaits

**Hey guys! I'd just like to take a moment to thank all of you who followed my story! I hit 31 followers! That's the most amount of follows I've ever had ;) Thank you to all of you amazing people who favorited this story and reviewed! (o) (o) (::) (::) (#) (#) Donuts, Cookies, and Waffles for you! (Bunearybunny's idea) Here are the responses to your reviews!**

 **enfreakmoron: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I feel a bit bad about making Calypso seem like a brat, but it needs to happen for this story ^^ I agree though, anyone who acts like that definitely deserves a fate like Calypso!**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Yup! Just a leaky pipe ;) There's nothing else that it could've been**

 **Guest : Aww... Thanks so much! You made my day :)**

 **Disclaimer: *shuts eyes and chants* I OWN PJO, I OWN PJO, I OWN PJOO! Dang, it didn't work. I don't own PJO, even though I wished it upon a star. THERE'S SOMETHING WITH THE STAR! XD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

If there was one thing that Annabeth learned that day, was that either Kayla was a really good actor, or a talented liar. "What are you talking about Calypso? We've been here waiting for you, after all," Annabeth noticed that Kayla was gritting her teeth, "None of us can give fashion advice as you!"

"Yeah," Annabeth continued. "Besides, why would we want to do anything to you? We didn't want to wake you up so we decided to wait here for you to wake up. We've just been chilling," She plastered a fake smile on her face, "You can join us if you'd like."

"Well," Calypso said, "You have a point there. I mean, look at how you dress! Come on Kayla, you've owned those athletic pants for at least 2 years. And that shirt? Annabeth, black isn't' really your style. It doesn't compliment your eyes well. Rachel, you could at least do something with your hair! It's so… Frizzy! And that paint stained shirt? Out!" All of the girls were glowering at her as she paused to take a breath after insulting their choices of outfit. "But if it wasn't you, then who could it have been?"

"You're right Calypso, our senses of fashion are simply dreadful," Rachel said sarcastically, "This shirt," She gestured to her paint stained shirt, "Is just dreadful, I should have taken your advice sooner."

"I know, these wonderfully comfy amazing pants must go as the wise Calypso has said so," Kayla said. Annabeth could tell that she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Even though Kayla had left out the massive eye roll Annabeth could tell she wanted to do, the level of sarcasm was so thick that she was afraid that Calypso would be able to tell.

Luckily, Calypso wasn't the brightest. "Ahh yes, if you want, I can give you all fashion lessons every Friday!"

"No thanks Calypso," Annabeth declined, "Also, about the being doused in water, it must have been a leaky pipe." When she saw Calypso's disgusted face she quickly added, "Don't worry, it was a pipe for clean water. You know, the water that we use to take showers. I'll tell Chiron. He'll have it fixed really quick," She prayed that it would work.

Thankfully, Calypso took the bait, "Thanks Annabeth!" She smiled at Annabeth.

"SO Calypso," Kayla said loudly, "How about a nice hot shower to warm yourself up after that douse of cold water?"

"You're right! I'll be back real quick to help you guys pick out your outfits! And maybe put on some makeup." Calypso smiled happily at the thought.

"Don't push it woman." Kayla growled.

"It's not happening," Annabeth added.

Calypso sighed, "Or maybe not.." She looked at Rachel hopefully.

"I'm with these guys. Not happening. Not in a million years."

"Alright. Fine. But I'll be back real quick to help get you guys ready. Don't you Rachel Elizabeth Dare leave this room," She winked at them, "Did you get my play of words?"

Rachel sighed, "Yes Calypso. I did." Rachel didn't know whether to laugh or not to laugh when people used her name like that. She could sympathize with others who had last names that could have a clever play of words on them, such as, Can or May.

Calypso waved as she closed the door. Kayla leaned her head on Annabeth's wood tiled floor. It was a brown on brown meet. She peered underneath the door. Annabeth looked at Kayla amused. "Alright, we're clear, she's gone." Kayla grinned. "Oh gods, that was amazing!" She fell over laughing.

"It was! She didn't even figure out it was us!" Rachel chortled.

"Hades' Underpants, that girl can be so obtuse sometimes! Did you hear how she insulted us? Her ego is bigger then Skanders!" Annabeth sniggered.

"It's only the size of our planet? I think not. It's the size of Olympus!" Kayla corrected.

More peals of laughter along with witty comments came before the laughter died out. "So what do you guys think you're going to wear? The pamphlet telling us all we need to know about the Winging Ceremony said to dress formal. I think I know what I'm going to wear. Do you?" Annabeth asked her friends.

"What pamphlets?" Kayla wondered aloud while playing an air violin. "Yesh." She grumbled, "Ravel's Tzigane is so hard to play. But the spooky crisp sound at the beginning sounds really nice. But anyways, what pamphlet?"

"Yeah Annabeth, what pamphlet? I don't remember getting a pamphlet."

"Oh. That's right. I kept worrying about the Winging Ceremony, so Chiron gave me a pamphlet about it." She blushed. "I have it in my desk drawer," She jumped up and grabbed a pamphlet out of the top drawer of her desk and opened it up. She pointed to a section that had the subtitle 'Suitable Outfits,'. "See?"

She handed the pamphlet to Rachel. Kayla was still practicing her air violin. "Can you read it aloud Rachy? I can multitask between playing Ravel's Tzigane and hearing what to wear."

Rachel scowled, "Alright, but no calling me Rachy!"

"Alright Rachy," She winked.

Rachel rolled her eyes before clearing her throat to read, "As you stated in the opening paragraph, the Winging Ceremony is considered to be the biggest event in the eyes of many individual's life. Because it is seen as an important event, it is recommended, and sometimes even required to dress formally. For girls, it is recommended to wear either a dress,"

Kayla snorted, "Not happening."

Rachel playfully glared at Kayla for interrupting before once again reading what it said on the pamphlet, "Or a nice skirt, preferably a black one, and a nice blouse. There should be no words or printing on the blouse. It is better to wear a plain blouse. For boys,"\

"Wait what? That's all? We can't wear dress pants with a shirt?" Kayla exclaimed, "This is bad." She stopped playing her air violin and jumped up to begin pacing around the room. "Oh no."

"Oi, Kayla, how about I finish reading this pamphlet before you make any comments?" Rachel grinned.

"Oh right, sure." Kayla once again sat down to hear what Rachel had to say. Annabeth, who had already read the pamphlet enough times to memorize it watched their exchange bemused.

"Okay so for boys, they should wear a nice dress shirt that is neatly pressed down along with nice dress pants. These should also be nicely pressed down. They should wear nice dress shoes to go with,"

"WHAT IS THIS INJUSTICE? THE GUYS CAN WEAR PANTS BUT WE CAN'T?" Kayla exclaimed both unhappily and loudly.

"Calm down Kayla, I'm sure you can wear dress pants," Annabeth said soothingly. "Besides, that pamphlet was written ages ago. It was probably written back when it wasn't really respectable for women to wear pants. I was upset when I read that too. But then I realized that it was just old. I asked Chiron and he said that we could wear dress pants."

"Oh." Kayla said, "Okay. Thanks Annie," She grinned as she ducked a playful swat from Annabeth. "To slow Joe! Ow!" She exclaimed as she got hit by another swat that was hit at her. "Violent child." She muttered.

"Kayla!" Annabeth exclaimed exasperated. "I swear. One day, Rachel and I will come up with an annoying pet name that you hate and we'll call you it 24/7."

Kayla grinned an playful grin at them. "Fair enough. Is there anything else we should know Rachy?"

"Nope Kay-Lay."

"Oh come on," Kayla pouted. "You know I hate it when people mispronounce my name! I feel like a bag of chips!"

Annabeth high-fived Rachel, "Nice one!"

"Haha thanks-"

"I'm back!" A voice sang. Annabeth internally groaned. Kayla didn't even bother hiding her true feelings. She groaned out loud. Calypso walked in through the door wearing a pink dress that was 3 inches above her knee. It had a nice laced collar and looked nice Annabeth grudgingly admitted. But it was too short. It's neck wasn't cut down too short, but for a 12 year old it was.

"Calypso… Your dress.." Annabeth trailed off.

Calypso, who took what Annabeth said wrong, beamed, "I know, it's amazing. I found the perfect dress for you!" She grabbed Annabeth's wrist and began to drag Annabeth towards her room.

oooOOOooo

"So, I was looking through catalogs the other day, and I found two different dresses that fit your personality." Annabeth nodded as the pair sat on Calypso's bed. So there's this one," She ran over to her closet and grabbed out a blue dress that had a grey belt that matched her eyes. The It was a light baby blue dress that cascaded down.

"It's really pretty," Annabeth said, and she wasn't lying either.

Calypso beamed. "I thought you'd like it, why don't you go try it on?"

She carefully handed Annabeth the dress. Annabeth took the dress and went to the bathroom to try it on. When she came out of the bathroom with the dress on, Calypso squealed, "Annabeth! You look amazing!"

Annabeth blushed. "I feel the same." And it was true. She felt no different then she always felt, except a little more uncomfortable since dresses weren't the most comfortable attire.

Calypso laughed, "You're still the same person that you were before, you just look different."

'That,' Annabeth thought silently, "Is the wisest thing you've said all day.'

"Since you seem to like this dress, I don't think you need to see the other one. It didn't look as good as this one anyways. So now, it's time to do your hair. How do you want to do your hair? Down or up?"

"Um.." Annabeth interjected. "I was just planning on putting my hair in its usual pony tail,"

"We can't do that! I'm determined to make you the star of the show!" Calypso said as she took a step back to survey Annabeth. Annabeth felt like zoo animal under Calypso's steely gaze, and silently vowed never to go to a zoo again. "I think you should put your hair up. Here," Calypso patted a chair. "You can sit down while I do your hair. I think I have the perfect hairstyle."

Annabeth shrugged and sat down. "Wait, can I grab a book first?"

"Sure, just be quick."

Annabeth walked out of Calypso's room, before realizing that she had left the book in the library! 'Drat!' She though. She could feel Calypso's impatience rising, so she quickly grabbed a random book off the table. "I'm back!"

Calypso grinned, "Perfect! So just sit down here and I can get started on your hair."

Annabeth sat down and looked at the book she had randomly grabbed. 'Wings of Fire – The Dragonet Prophecy'. 'Oh the irony of it' Annabeth thought as she snorted. It must have been one of Kayla's books. Kayla loved reading books about animals. Annabeth herself had never read the book, but it had a dragon on the cover, so it was most likely about dragons, meaning it was most likely Kayla's. She opened up the book to the first page after the Title page. As she opened it, she was faintly aware of Calypso gently tugging her hair while weaving it together in someway. There was a map of some islands that were in the shape of a dragon. 'I wonder if there are any other cities then Feyland on Skanders. I bet there are. That would be so cool.' She knew it was just a philosophical thought – there was no evidence there was another city, but there was no proof that there wasn't. Still. She always had a feeling that there was another city. She had tried discussing it with her friends. Kayla had just laughed it off saying, "Don't you think we'd know if there was another city? The government would know. And so would we."

When Annabeth asked what Rachel thought, she had gotten the response, "Of course. It's an artist's job to display them. Speaking of which, I just finished another painting! Do you want to come see it?" Annabeth had ended up seeing a magnificent vibrant drawing, but no answer.

Annabeth had even asked Calypso. That had given her the most intellectual answer of all. "What?"

Despite what her friends said, Annabeth still believed that there was another city out there. Maybe not on Skanders, but somewhere. "Somewhere." She murmured quietly enough that Calypso wouldn't hear. Calypso wouldn't understand.

"Done!"

Annabeth looked up in surprise. That had been quick – quicker then expected. 'Or,' She thought, 'I've just been thinking about the philosophical question of whether there was another city other then Feyland.'

"Annabeth! Look in the mirror! You look magnificent!" Annabeth looked at the mirror. The girl standing there wasn't her. Her normally uncontrollable curly hair had been woven into a French braid with some stubborn curls that just refused to be put into the braid. Those curls framed her face perfectly. Calypso had added just a touch of silver glitter on her hair that matched her eyes perfectly. The girl that was in the mirror looked like an angel. All she needed was the wings. Wings that she would get in a couple of hours.

"Calypso, I… That's not me! There's no way that's me!"

Calypso beamed at her happily, "Of course it's you Annabeth! You've always looked that way. You just needed that extra push to make you gorgeous! Now that you're done, I'm going to get Rachel ready. Can you wait in your room? If you get hungry there's food in the fridge. I got it ready yesterday. No leaving the room though! We can't reveal how amazing you look until we're ready to go!"

"Alright Calypso. I'll go get Rachel from my room. Thanks for doing my hair!"

Calypso nodded. "No problem."

Annabeth walked to her room rather stiffly. When she got there she opened the door. As she walked in, the laughter that had taken place had died out. Both girls in the room were looking guiltily at Annabeth. Annabeth sighed, "Kayla, you have that innocent face that tells me that you've done something. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Kayla protested, "And I DO NOT have an innocent face!"

"Kayla…"

"I swear I didn't do anything! I was just telling Rachy here about the incident during Art Class when we were 8."

Annabeth grinned at the thought. She and Kayla had been taking the same art class. Annabeth had just finished a painting of the Milky Way. She had decided to add glitter where the stars were supposed to be. She had carefully added dots of glue where she wanted the stars to be. She carefully tapped the glitter over the dots of glue. She had then picked up a hairdryer and, while still holding the container of silver glitter. While she was drying her project, Kayla, being goofy as ever had snuck up behind Annabeth and yelled, "BOO!" Annabeth, having quick reflexes, had jumped around and ended up accidently dumping the entire container of glitter on Kayla. Kayla's head had been covered in glitter. Her hair was speckled with silver specks, that from a distance, made her brown hair look like she had lice, or a lot of dandruff. There had even been some glitter on her dark eyelashes, and some on her nose. Kayla just stood there and blinked.

Annabeth had stood there looking mortified, "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Kay-" She had been cut off by the sound of Kayla laughing as she rubbed the glitter on her eyelashes off. Kayla's contagious laughter caused Annabeth to laugh. Although the teacher had originally been upset, the sight of Kayla covered in glitter and Annabeth standing holding the air dryer that was not aimed at anything, had made her grin. The sound of Kayla and Annabeth's laughter had made her laugh as well, before sending both girls back to their dorm to go get rid of the glitter.

Annabeth blinked as she snapped out of her flashback. "That was funny. You shouldn't have scared me! Oh also, Calypso wants you now Rachel."

"Oh okay. Thanks Annabeth! Also, you look amazing!" Rachel said as she walked out of Annabeth's room to Calypso's room.

"Well, I didn't know that I was going to be drenched in glitter! I'm not like Rachel. I can't see visions of the future." Kayla protested. "I just wanted to give you a small scare."

Annabeth laughed, "Oh Kay-lay…"

"Oh Glitter Fairy…" Kayla mimicked.

Annabeth laughed, "That's not even annoying. Besides. People will just think that you're referring to the glitter that Calypso added in my hair."

"Good point. You look great by the way."

Annabeth shrugged, "Meh. I guess that Calypso worked some of her," She used finger quotes, "Magic." Kayla snorted, "on me."

"I guess. Hey, you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure! Calypso doesn't want me going to go down to the Dining Pavilion to eat before its time for us to go. She left us food inside of the fridge."

Kayla snorted, "Of course she didn't. Alright then, let's go see what Calypso prepared for us."

Kayla got up off the floor to walk with Annabeth to the fridge. "I'll bet 20 drachmas that there won't be any junk food."

Annabeth grinned, "I'm not taking that bet. I'd loose 20 drachmas."

When they got to the fridge Kayla put a hand on the fridge's door, "Now's to see what she left us." With a dramatic sweeping motion she opened the door of the fridge so they could see what was inside. Kayla grimaced as she took a container out, "Ew. What is that?"

Annabeth laughed, "It's a yogurt parfait." Annabeth examined the container, "By the looks of it, Calypso made it. I think I'll give it a try."

Kayla shrugged, "I try what you're trying. We'll suffer together." She grinned a crooked smile at Annabeth as she grabbed an identical container.

The girls, who made sure to grab spoons to eat with, made their way to the table. "Alright," Annabeth said as she opened the lid of the container. "Together on the count of three?"

Kayla nodded as she opened the lid of the container. "On the count of three."

"Alright," Annabeth scooped a spoonful of yogurt, "One." Kayla made a face as she scooped a spoonful of yogurt, "Two." Both girls were mentally preparing themselves. "Three!" The two girls reluctantly shoved the spoonful of yogurt into their mouths.

The yogurt was barely engulfed before it once again met air. "WATER!" Kayla screeched as she spat out the yogurt while running to the sink to wash out the nasty taste that seemed as if it was stuck on her tongue forever. Annabeth, who had acted more mature, made a face as she swallowed the yogurt. It was a good thing that Annabeth had swallowed it, because Rachel and Calypso had exited the bedroom.

Rachel was wearing a simple red layered dress that matched her hair. Her flaming red hair had been put into a waterfall braid. "Oh! I see you and Kayla tried some of my homemade yogurt! Did you like it?"

Annabeth forced herself to nod, "It was really good Calypso! How did you make it?". Her outside actions betrayed her true feelings and thoughts about the yogurt, which resembled Kayla's reaction.

"Oh, it's just a family recipe! It's been with my family for ages." Calypso waved to Kayla who had just got back from getting a drink of water. "Hi! Kayla! It's your turn to get prepared! Come on," She grabbed Kayla's arm to drag her towards the room. "I'll teach you how to make it some day!" She said to Annabeth, who nodded while making a mental note to make sure to schedule classes that day.

After Calypso took Kayla away, who had mouthed, "Help me!" Rachel took a seat next to Annabeth.

"Was the yogurt any good?"

Annabeth made a face and shook her head, "Not at all. Wanna try?"

"Sure. It can't be that bad can it?" Rachel walked to the kitchen at a brisk pace to get a spoon. When she got back, Annabeth pushed her unwanted cup of yogurt towards Rachel.

"Bon Appetite." Rachel took a spoonful of the yogurt. She made a face that resembled a someone about to throw up, but managed to down the yogurt in a big gulp.

Afterwards, she gagged and said a hoarse, "I'll be right back." Before running off to get a cup of water. Annabeth struggled to stifle her laughter. When Rachel got back from getting water, she said, "That wasn't so bad Annabeth!"

Annabeth gave her a look, "You don't have to be so nice to her Rachel."

Rachel sighed, "Oh, you're right. It's terrible."

They were instantly disrupted by a loud fight that was happening in Calypso's room. "NO! I WON'T WEAR THE DRESS! I WON'T!" Came Kayla's enraged shouts. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YES I CAN! Kayla." The last part was slightly quieter, so the girls had to focus on the conversation from the room.

"What?"

"Put the dress on or I'll tell Chiron how you highlighted the word 'poop' in one of his favorite dictionary!"

"No Fair! That was when I was really young and immature! And that's blackmail!"

"Are you going to wear the dress or not?"

There was a pause. There was a shuffling, and Annabeth could almost feel the wrath of Kayla's glare. "Fine. I hate you so much right now."

"Sure. In the dress you go!"

Annabeth and Rachel laughed at Kayla and Calypso's exchange. "Oh man, Kayla must be just about ready to kill Calypso!" Rachel exclaimed.

"She must be! I can't believe that Calypso still remembers the time Kayla highlighted the word 'poop' in Chiron's dictionary! I thought she would have forgotten."

"Guess we'd better remember that the next time we plan on doing something!"

"Yeah. There's no saying what means Calypso might use to get her way." There was a silence and neither had anything more to say. Annabeth used this silence to think. There was no denying that Calypso liked things to go her way. But how far would she go to get her way? Blackmailing Kayla was going a bit far, but Annabeth had a feeling that Calypso could, and would do more if it meant getting her way.

 **How was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Do you have any advice for this story? All you have to do is click that little blue review button! If you want to know what happens next, all you have to do is follow this story! And while you're at it, why don't you go ahead and favorite this story? ;)** **(Reviews motivate me to update sooner ;))**


	5. Chapter 5: Ceremonies

**Hey guys! This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's kind of a major turning point. Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed- I've been pretty busy. Anyways, Thanks so much to all of you wonderful people who followed/favorited/both my story! And of course, thanks to all of you who reviewed. Here are the responses to your reviews**

 **JC RH: Thanks for your advice! Where Kayla comes from is kind of hard to explain. Her personality is one that either drives you crazy, or you hang out with her. I guess I forgot about Thalia because she doesn't really appear much in the Heroes of Olympus Series. I would change Kayla into Thalia, but like i said, i've been busy, so i haven't had the chance to do so. When you say hard to read, do you mean hard to follow? I'm glad you like the idea of this story though! Also, you won't see much of Kayla or the others after this chapter so...**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Haha yup! That was my longest chapter yet! I'm glad they sound beautiful! It was hard to kind of input how they looked, because as a writer, its hard to input images into people's minds just by using words. XD The yogurt ehh? Imagine the worst tasting food you can imagine, that basically sums it up.**

 **pollyyao4: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The term 'skills' is not in my vocabulary. And my name with skills is never in the same sentences with out the word, 'not' in front of 'skills'. Guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens next! ;3**

 **bunearybunny: Nah... I'm glad you like it tho! Haha no problem!**

 **EmmaBloomFan22: Thank you! I'll update as often as i can! :)**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Nahhh... You must have been reading someone else's story XD**

 **Cookies to all of you! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Disclaimer: If you think that my writing is even half as good as Rick Riodan's, then, you're not reading my story. Or your lying XD**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Annabeth**

When Calypso had finally gotten an unwilling Kayla into a plain white dress with a single red flower on the right side of the dress, they had heard a knock on the door. "I'll go get it!" Kayla announced, as she walked as fast as she could, "Hades Calypso, how do you walk in this?" She asked incredulously as she pointed to the dress she had been forced into wearing.

Calypso sniffed, "You walk normally Kayla dear."

Kayla shrugged, "Whatever. I still don't get why you'd willingly choose to wear this…" She gestured at the dress, "Torture device." Calypso rolled her eyes, and Annabeth was sure that if she rolled them any farther, she wouldn't be able to see anything but her eyelids. When Kayla finally got to the door she opened it, and saw Coach Prometheus. "Hi Coach! I was forced into wearing this! This won't stop me from being able to join the Hunters right?"

Kayla's biggest dream was to get into the Hunters, who were people, normally young maidens who went around Feyland fighting monsters. Prometheus had been a Hunter before she hurt her wing. Even with the threat of blackmail hanging above her head, Kayla would take the dress off if it meant she wouldn't be able to join the Hunters.

"My don't you girls look fancy! Don't worry Kayla, you're expected to dress up for today. It won't influence your ability to get into the Hunters. Speaking of the Winging Ceremony, Chiron is taking all the campers who are coming now, so you'd better hurry and come with me before you miss it!"

The 3 of the girls nodded, while Kayla exhaled a deep breath that she had obviously been holding in for a while. As the Coach led them outside, Annabeth noticed that there were no campers outside, even though it was a beautiful Fall day, though it was a bit cold, but not as cold as it had been earlier. Days like these were normally the most popular ones, and most Campers who didn't have classes would come out to play. 'I guess everyone is too worried about the Winging Ceremony.' She thought as she felt her stomach acting up with worry again. "You guys can go ahead first," She told her friends. "I just need to talk to Coach Prometheus." Although she said it casually, the message her eyes conveyed was different.

Rachel had been the first to understand. She elbowed Kayla, who got it immediately after getting elbowed. Together, they distracted Calypso and moved far enough ahead that Annabeth could comfortably discuss her worries with Coach Prometheus.

"Annabeth, you'll be fine," Her Coach said soothingly. "Nothing much is going to happen. The only thing that will happen is that they'll call people's names in alphabetical order, with girls going first. You go up, and Dionysus, the Camp Director, will give you your wings. Then you go sit back down. Then you'll be trained to protect your wings at Camp for a couple of years, unless you want to join the Hunters, like your friend Kayla. Then there will be another training course for you to take, which is different."

Annabeth nodded weakly, "I know there's nothing to be worried about. It's just that…" she paused, searching for the write word. "I… just can't help it."

Coach Prometheus nodded, "I understand. Everyone's worried. But at the end of the day, you'll realize that there's nothing much to the Winging Ceremony other then getting your wings."

Just as Annabeth was going to give a reply, her friends had rejoined them, so Annabeth bit back her reply and nodded. "Hi Annabeth! There's Chiron up ahead." Calypso piped. Sure enough, Annabeth could see the centaur faced towards a crowd of campers. He must have been giving them a speech.

"Let's go! It's too bad that we missed the gist of the speech, but we can still hear some of it!" Annabeth said as she quickened her pace.

It wasn't a far distance to walk, so it was only a matter of seconds before the girls caught up with the rest of the Campers. "-ing to worry about." Chiron finished. Annabeth groaned. They had missed the ENTIRE speech. "Now if you'd follow me as we walk to the stage. It is a rather short walk," He added as some worried murmurs came from the well-dressed group of 12 year olds, with the occasional 11 year old who wanted to see what would happen when it was their turn to get their wings. "Let's go. Remember to stay behind me and not to trail off. We don't want you getting missing before you get your wing now, do we?" With that Chiron turned back around and the walk began.

oooOOOooo

When the crowd entered the grand doors of the stage, Annabeth felt the butterflies in her stomach act up again as she looked around. 'The stage,' she noted, 'Has magnificent architecture. The way they added the stone columns gives it a Greek feel. Simply amazing architecture.'

Her observations were cut off as Chiron spoke up, "Listen Up please!" Every head in the room swiveled around to look at him. "Would all the girls stand on the left side of the room, and all the boys stand on the right?" The crowd separated into two smaller crowds as the boys moved to the right side of the room, while the girls moved to the left. "Alright. Now I'll being with the girls. When I call your name, please come sit in the seat I assign you too. Anderson, Marie. In the first seat. Broklesmith, Jordan. The seat next to her…."

Annabeth had stood there waiting for her name to be called. When her name was called, she was put next to Mandy Cooke, a nice girl that she didn't really know, but had taken several classes with, and Rachel.

When everyone was finally seated in the right order, the hall was full of people that Annabeth didn't know. 'Many of them,' she thought, 'Must be the parents of the students. Unlike me, their parents actually care, and are alive. My mom's dead, my step mom doesn't care about me, and my dad, who's the only person who might care, isn't going to come because my stepmom doesn't want him to.' She thought bitterly. 'No,' she breathed in, 'Today isn't a day to be bitter. Besides, I have Coach Prometheus. She's like my mom.'

Her thoughts were broken off by Chiron, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now present to you our camp's director, Mr. Dionysus!"

The audience clapped for the camp director, and Annabeth found herself clapping as well.

"Ah. So you're all here to see the brats get their wings." Chiron whispered something into Mr. D's ear, "My dear centaur here has told me that I have to give a speech. Fine. For the past 4 years of your life you've been training for this moment, blah, blah, blah. Time to get your wings. Good for you."

Chiron rolled his eyes, "Thank you Mr. D for that wonderful speech. But without further ado, its time for our 12 year olds to get their wings!" The crowd clapped loudly. "Alright, the first person to get her wings is, Marie Anderson!"

A small wiry girl with brown hair and braces feebly walked up to the stage. Mr. D looked bored. "Congrats. You have one more responsibility in life. Here's your wings." He casually clapped and gave her a drink.

The girl looked at the drink suspiciously. "Am I supposed to drink it?"

Mr. D rolled his eyes. "No your supposed to wear it. OF COURSE You're supposed to drink it!" He said sarcastically, "Kids these days." He muttered.

The girl skeptically drank the drink. As soon as she drank it, a pair of elegant black wings grew from out of her back. The 12 year olds who had never seen this process before gasped. Those who had seen it before, clapped politely, though some laughed at the reactions of the 12 year olds.

"Next!" The same process happened several times. Mr. D gave a kid a potion. The kid drank it, and got wings. The adults clapped. The 12 year olds were astonished, though the shock of it had begun to wear off. Those who had received their wings were looking at their wings and testing them.

"Annabeth Chase!" Chiron called. Annabeth felt the butterflies grow in her stomach as she stiffly walked up to the stage. Everyone was watching her. Rachel gave a thumbs up. She walked until she was standing before Mr. D.

"Annie Chance." Mr. D greeted.

"Actually it's Annabeth-"

Mr. D interrupted her corrections with a clap. He passed her the potion. It was a perfect shimmering silver color. It looked like molten silver. "Here you go."

Annabeth held the drink in her hands. This was it. In a couple of gulps she had downed the potion, which had no flavor. She felt a warm tingly feeling in her back as she felt her wings growing out of her back. She smiled. Instead of hearing claps, the only sound that she could hear were gasped. She frowned had she done something wrong? Did she not have wings? She looked at Rachel. Rachel's face was white as she pointed to something, she mouthed, 'Your wings.' Annabeth felt dread as she turned to look at her wings.

Her wings were a beautiful grey color that matched her eyes. 'There's nothing wrong with my wings.' She thought.

Then she saw it. There was a symbol on her wings. Her head pounded and she felt lightheaded as she recalled what the book had said. She was bonded with someone of the opposite gender in her year. "Ladies and Gentlemen," Chiron said calmly, though Annabeth could tell that whatever he was feeling was far from calm. "Let's give Miss Chase a round of applause."

The room clapped, though Annabeth could tell that it was done with uncertainty. They didn't know what to do with her. She was a freak in their eyes. She blinked back tears as she hurried back to her seat.

When she got back to her seat Rachel greeted her, "Hey.. I like your wings… They're nice. The symbol looks cool."

The symbol was a owl that was holding a trident. The symbol that would bond her with someone.

"I guess. I hope I'm bonded with someone I like. I hope its with Luke!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Then I'd be fine."

Rachel just nodded, "Maybe." But Annabeth saw this look in her eyes that looked troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I have to go get my wings." Rachel hastily changed the subject. "Wish me luck."

Annabeth nodded, "Good luck." She looked over to the right side of the room where all the guys were seated. She was going to be bonded with one of them. She would have to marry one of them. She grimaced. Her chances were looking slim. But she was going to be bonded with her soulmate right? A soulmate was someone who was meant for you. That had to be Luke! She had no reason to worry. 'But then again. He was mad at me. Maybe that will cause issues?" She thought worriedly.

She had no choice in the matter. She would just have to let fate decide for her. All she could do is sit back and watch.

oooOOOooo

When all the girls were sorted, it was time for the guys to get sorted. Annabeth watched as guy after guy was sorted. All of them had normal wings. "Luke Castellan."

Annabeth immediately sat up and watched. She crossed her fingers, 'Please let it be him.' She prayed. Mr. D clapped and gave Luke the potion. He drank it. As his wings grew, she felt her heart break. He had normal wings. They weren't meant to be. She slumped over as Rachel patted her on the back. "Oh Annabeth, I am so sorry."

Annabeth shrugged, as she forced the tears back. "It's fine."

She slumped back in her seat, wincing as she sat back a little too hard on her wings. She shifted her body to get into a comfortable position. These wings would take a little getting used to. Once again, guy after guy was sorted. She frowned. If it wasn't any of them, who could it be?

"Percy Jackson." Oh no. ANYONE but him. If Annabeth had 1000000 fingers, all of them would be crossed. Annabeth did a quick prayer, 'Dear Zeus, anyone BUT him! I'll give you extra offerings! Just anyone but him!'

She watched through her fingers as Mr. D handed Percy a pair of pink kiddie wings. "Haha. Very funny Mr. D. I'm going to need my real wings now!" Percy said casually as the room snickered.

"Was that an attitude I sense-"

"Dionysus, just give the kid his wings." Chiron interjected before Percy blew up Mr. D.

"Fine." Mr. D said. He clapped his hands and Percy threw the fake wings into the crowd. "Here you go Perry Johanson. Drink up."

Percy took the potion from Mr. D as drank it. Annabeth watched through her fingers as Percy's wings grew. They were a raven black color, that had… a symbol on them. "No…" She whispered hoarsely. "This…. No… it.. can't be happening."

The room was silent, and was either staring at Percy or Annabeth. Some people couldn't decide who to stare at, and looked back and forth between the two. Percy looked down at the stage floor embarrassed. Chiron cleared his throat. "Uh… Well… Congratulations Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson. You are officially bonded."

Annabeth's knees met the floor as she sunk to the ground helplessly. "No…." She sobbed silently. She pulled her knees up to her chest as she sobbed. Her shoulder shook as her feelings were torn apart. What would this mean? Would she just have to be with him? Did she have to do anything with him? Did she have to go out with him. She gasped as realization dawned on her.

What if she had to become Mrs. Jackson?

 **So, how was it? Did you love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! Don't forget, constructive criticism is always welcomed, as long as it isn't flames :) If you want to know when the next chapter of this story is up, all you have to do is click the follow button. Seeing as the follow button is next to the favorite button, you might as well click both right? Haha XD Don't forget: The review button loves you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding Time

**Happy Thanksgiving guys! I know this is a bit late, but I was busy on Thanksgiving so I couldn't upload it on Thanksgiving itself. I had a good Thanksgiving with friends and family, but I think there's a reason why we only eat turkey on Thanksgiving, and not all year round like we do ham and chicken. Anyways, thank you to everyone who followed or favorited this story! We almost have 48 followers! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Haha yup! It was bound to happen at some point**

 **Guest : XD It's not 'awesomeness', it's really cringy XD**

 **Guest : I'm not being a Nat, I'm being honest. :3 Meh...**

 **Guest : Here you go! ;) Enjoy!**

 **Guest : Haha thanks XD I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Dustyhurricanesquirells : Aww, thanks! I'll try to ;)**

 **Pernos Forever: ^-^**

 **Thanks you to all of you who followed, favorited, or reviewed! Enjoy!**

 **(Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own PJO, all that stuff XD)**

 **Annabeth**

"Annabeth, I am so sorry…" Rachel said helplessly.

"You… you knew this was coming didn't you?" Annabeth asked looking up into Rachel's green eyes.

"Annabeth.."

"YOU DID! And you didn't tell me!" Annabeth yelled angrily.

"Annabeth, I had my suscipions but - "

"Leave it. I don't want to hear it." Annabeth said coldly as she stormed off towards the exit. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew that it would be far far away. She kept walking until the stage was just a tiny speck that could barely be seen. 'I'm far enough away. From everything. From my problems, from my friends, just everything.' She slumped against a tree.

"Annabeth!" Her back stiffened as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Trainer Prometheus. "Annabeth?"

Annabeth didn't move.

"There you are Annabeth!" She had been seen. Annabeth was suddenly engulfed in a big bear hug. "Annabeth… It's not that bad, he's really not a bad kid-"

All the pent up emotions that Annabeth had covered suddenly erupted. Her anger at Calypso, her guilt for what had happened that morning with Luke and Percy, her disappointment at Rachel, all of it. "It is! Ok? Stop saying that it's okay! It's not!" Her grey eyes flashed with anger, "I'm bonded with some ocean obsessed freak! We're polar opposites! I CAN'T stand him! So of course what happens is that out of EVERYONE I could be bonded with is him! Don't tell me that he's not a bad kid! I'll bet that he's failing all his classes! You don't understand! You aren't bonded with the one person you can't stand! Why, you don't even have a significant other!"

Annabeth's face paled after she finished ranting. She had let her anger get the best of her! Oh why did she have to let her anger win?

The coach looked as if she had been struck by an arrow. "Annabeth! Don't… Don't say things like that when you don't know everything." The coach winced as if she was recalling a really painful memory. "Do you see this scar on my wing? The one that makes it so I can't fly? I got that while I was in the Hunters. Why did I join the Hunters you may ask?" She laughed bitterly, "I joined to revenge the love of my life. I watched the guy I liked die right in front of me. In my arms. He died protecting me from a Hydra. That's why I don't have a significant other. It's because he's DEAD. Gone." The Coach's face was very solemn as she finished.

"Coach…" Annabeth felt so guilty, yet it would be hard to apologize. Apologizing wasn't something that came easily to her – her pride always got in the way. Yet, she knew she had hurt the only person she could consider a mom bad. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let my anger get the best of me. I didn't know…"

Prometheus just sighed, "I was going to marry him, Annabeth, I was to marry him in a month. Do you believe in soul mates Annabeth? Well, he was mine. And he died to save me."

Annabeth, who for once, had no response then that. She gave the coach a hug, "Let's get back to the Ceremony. The others will be wondering where we went."

The walk back to the stage was a quiet thoughtful one as none of them had anything to say to the other. When they got back, the stage and room were empty as everyone had gone out to the front where there was a party celebrating the 12 year olds who had gotten their wings. They were met by Chiron and Percy. Annabeth glared at Percy. 'He was the one who got me into this mess.' "Ahh Miss Chase and Coach Prometheus. I was wondering when you would get back. Prometheus told me that the two of you don't get along that well?"

Annabeth nodded, "That would be true." Would she still be bonded to him? Surely Chiron with all his wisdom would be able to see that they couldn't be bonded together.

"So, in order for the two of you to get along, I have decided to lock the two of you into a dorm together. Food will be given to you, but you two will be locked into a dorm together for a day. When I get back, relations between the two of you should be better. If not, then you shall be locked in together for even longer. Prometheus," He nodded at Coach Prometheus, "Can you take them to Dorm 23?"

"Sure thing Chiron." She nodded at the centaur, "Come on you too." She gestured at Percy, who was looking around as if in a daze while, and Annabeth, who was glaring daggers at Percy.

"But Coach, I couldn't possibly… You can't…" Annabeth argued. "This is highly unpractical." Percy snorted. Annabeth glared at him.

"Anna here-"

"It's Annabeth to you!" Annabeth snarled as she clenched her fists to try and release the anger she felt.

"Whatever," Annabeth intensified her glare, "I mean," He corrected, "Annabeth is right, this isn't fair."

"There's no fighting fate children. You'd best get going now. I must head back to the ceremony. Prometheus, I trust that you will get them back safely."

"I will." Coach Prometheus confirmed.

oooOOOooo

The walk back to Camp was a quiet one. Annabeth was scruffing up her shoes as she angrily kicked at the gravel on the path. 'Why me? Why did it have to be me?' she thought. Percy was looking around, until his eyes landed on Annabeth. 'Why is she so upset about this? I'm not that bad am I?' He sighed. Annabeth looked up at him, and for a split second, her angry facade dropped and a worried expression appeared on her face. When that split second was up, she was back to glaring at him, as if nothing had happened.

"Well, here you two are. This is the cabin." Prometheus told them. "You'll find that all your belongings are already inside. This dorm is similar to your old one, except smaller."

If a house could smile, this house would be grinning. However, Annabeth had never felt such a gloomy aura coming from something. "Thanks Coach." She said as she grudgingly walked up the steps of the house. Jackson was right behind her she noticed with a hint of distaste.

The keys were still in the lock, so all she had to do was give it a turn and push, and the door was open. Even though Annabeth was supposed to hate the house, she couldn't help but gasp at the house. Its interior was beautiful. The walls were a rich creamy color, with brown furniture. There was a living room that was separating 3 doors. There were two doors on the left side, and one door on the right side. She took a step forward, and noticed that there once you walked a little farther, the kitchen and the table were visible. Their stuff was on the table. Annabeth walked over to the table and briskly grabbed a duffle bag as well as a box with her name on it. She assumed that the room on the left was hers and started walking towards it.

"Annabeth," A voice called out.

A little voice in her head told her not to turn around, but she there was a feeling in her gut that she should turn around. It wasn't fair of her to blame it all on him – he was probably just as upset as she was.

"What do you want?" She snapped, sounding harsher then she meant it to be.

"That's my room." He said plainly as if it were a fact.

"Oh, and why is that? You haven't even seen the rooms yet."

"Well in my dorm my room was on the left side.."

"Well it was on the left side for me too!" He was silent. "Only thinking about yourself again Percy?"

He glared at her, and it was the first time Annabeth had ever seen him so angry. "That's not true. Stop stereotyping me! Fine. The reason I want the room on the left side is because my mom told me that she liked the left side more, that it seemed to bring her luck. She's going through hard times now, so I just want to honor that tradition."

Annabeth stared at him. This was the second time she had learned something personal that she had never known before. "Fine. You can have that room. Enjoy." Still holding her stuff, she stomped off to the other room, leaving a shell shocked Percy behind.

oooOOOooo

During the course of the day, nothing much happened. The same routine happened. Annabeth stayed in her room reading, Percy would try to talk to her, she would snap at him, and he would leave.

At around 4:30, Annabeth sighed as her stomach grumbled again. She hadn't had anything more than a spoonful of bad yogurt for breakfast, and was hungry now because of that. She had no choice but to leave the sanctuary of her room. Praying that she wouldn't see Percy, she slipped out of her room.

She quickly and quietly walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was a variety of food inside, including fruits, vegetables, and some dairy products. Choosing to grab something healthy that would fill up her stomach, she grabbed an apple. As soon as she closed the fridge she ran into a warm wall that she was sure hadn't been there before.

The apple flew out of her hands as she nearly fell over. Annabeth winced expecting to hit her head on the floor. But, it never came. When she opened her eyes she noticed that something had caught her. She looked up to see the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life, even more so than Rachel's. The only person who had green eyes that were green was Percy Jackson.

She blushed as she realized the awkward position that they were in. Percy had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was leaning against him. Her arms were interwinded with his for support, and their bodies were pressed flush against each other. She immediately jumped out of his arms. Still blushing, she frowned. "What was that for?"

"That's it? No thank you?"

"Alright fine. I, Annabeth Chase, would like to thank Percy Jackson for knocking me over. There. Happy?" She said sarcastically.

Percy ran an upset hand through his messy raven black hair. "Why do you hate me so much?"

Annabeth was taken aback. She hadn't ecpected their converstation to escalate so quickly. "I.. What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Percy repeated, his face void of any emotions.

"I… I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

She sighed, "Percy. My fatal flaw is hubris,"

"Your fatal flaw is a type of mushroom?"

"No seaweed brain," She rolled her eyes, "That's humus you thinking of. Not hubris. Anyways, my fatal flaw is hubris. I'm too proud… I tend to think that I can do things better then everyone else. I don't apologize to people easily, so don't make me repeat this. I'm sorry for being so harsh on you. I've just been really stressed these days, and this just made me loose it. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence before Percy grinned. "Seaweed brain?"

Annabeth grinned, "Well, I mean, since you like the ocean and swimming so much, I thought it was a fitting name."

"Whatever Wise girl."

"That's the best you can do?"

"Not everyone's as smart as you are." He grinned.

"Whatever Seaweed Brain… I'm going to go back to my room. Let me know if you need anything." She turned on her heel preparing to go back to her room to get some more reading done.

She was halfway to her room when she heard Percy call out, "Hey Wisegirl, you forgot this!" She turned. In his hand was the apple that she had long forgotten about. "Catch!"

Percy threw her the apple. As if in slow motion, Annabeth saw the apple glide through the air as it came closer and closer, until it landed perfectly in her arms.

Annabeth blushed, "Percy, you shouldn't have done that…"

"Why? Even if I hit you, it wouldn't hurt that bad-"

"No, no. It's not about that." Annabeth said as she tried to keep both her cheeks and ear from going red. "Percy, in Ancient Greece, when a guy throws an apple at a girl," She brushed the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear, "It's a way of proposing to her. You're basically expressing your love for her." Percy was at this point blushing to the roots of his hair. "And if she catches it, it means that she accepts your wedding proposal."

 **GASP! What will happen next? To find out what happens next, all you have to do is follow this story to get a notification when the next chappie is uploaded :3 (::) (::) cookies to you if you follow or favorite! Do you want to get a special shoutout? All you have to do is leave a review, saying your thoughts on this story :) (No flames though please)**

 **Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Discoveries

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! My family and I are moving so things have been kind of crazy XD I was able to work on this chapter on the plane for you guys ;) This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's a significant chapter. It's also the FIRST chapter in Percy's point of view! Yay! Also: Thanks** **sooooo much to all of you who followed my story! We hit 56 followers! And thanks to those who favorited my story! Ahhh you guys are the best! This chapter is dedicated to Sunsunchanchannikki (for being the 30th reviewer), Lucinda Hindle (for being the 35th reviewer), moreplease (A guest who was the 40th reviewer), and to DustyHurricaneSquirells (for being the 45th reviewer). Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Haha XD Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! Enjoy!**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Haha yup!**

 **Annabae 4.0: Sounds good with me ;)**

 **SoulMatter: *sighs* that's the Seaweed Brain that we know and love! Hehe enjoy!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: We know that she won't be fine, but they (the characters) didn't ;)**

 **Lucinda Hindle: I'm glad you like it! Awww, thanks! I'm glad it made you smile!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Yay!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: ;) Guess you'll have to read to find out. They're not demigods in this story, and are in a universe where they get their wings at the age of 12.**

 **Persassy-was-here-xoxo: Kind of ;) More in an accidental way XD**

 **FuddyDuddy-strikehedonia: I'm glad you like it! Enjoy ;)**

 **more plz: Heeeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeee XD :3**

 **guest: Enjoy!**

 **pollyyao4: Hehe here!**

 **Goldey9058: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Aww... Thank you!**

 **DustyHurricaneSquirells: Thanks so much! It always makes my day when i see that I've gotten more favorites and follows!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...**

 **Hehe enjoy! (Also, there's a special message at the bottom for you guys!)**

* * *

 **Percy**

Everyone had embarrassing moments, moments that they just wanted to forget about. Those times that were immediately sent to the abyss in the back of ones' life. Percy had had some really embarrassing moments in his life, including the time he had hit the wrong lever when he had been on a class field trip to the aquarium. His class had taken an unexpected swim that day. And he couldn't forget the time that he had been goofing around with Grover while his mom was picking out the perfect Christmas tree. If there was one thing that Percy learned from that particularly embarrassing moment, it would be that Christmas trees were a lot like dominoes. You knock one down, and they all fall down.

But, out of all the embarrassing moments he had, nothing could beat the embarrassment he felt now. "Oh… I.. Sorry… I didn't know… I just thought you might want something to eat…" He mumbled, looking everywhere except for at her.

"It's fine… I know you didn't mean it, but I just thought that…" She dropped the apple on the ground to put her head into her hand, blond curls framing her face. "Oh, I don't know why I mentioned that."

"Well, it was an interesting tidbit of information." Percy suggested, trying to ease the tensions in the room. He grinned, "Would you have said yes?"

Annabeth choked, "What?"

Percy internally groaned why had he asked her if she would have said yes? He didn't really want to know for romantic reasons, he was just curious.

"Uh… I'm just going to go back to my room… Let me know if you need me…" She trailed off awkwardly as she headed back to her room.

When she was back in her room, Percy groaned. 'Now she's going to think that I'm crazy. We are just on speaking terms, but then, I have to go an ruin it. Now we'll never get along.'

He glared at an innocent glass of water sitting on the countertop, needing something to lash out on. His anger was channeled out from his glare to the glass. Then, as if an invisible force had bumped into the glass, it shattered into millions of tiny pieces, with water going everywhere. **(AN: Reminder: Percy and Annabeth are NOT demigods. There is another thing that is causing this that will be revealed later ^^)** He stared at the glass in shock, his anger and embarrassment now long forgotten. 'How? There's no one else but me in this house. Well, there's Annabeth, but she's in her room. It couldn't have been me…'

He frowned. There was no other explanation then it was him that had caused that. There was no wind or animal to knock over the glass. He grabbed another glass from the cabinet and quickly filled it with water. He set it right in front of him. He cleared his mind, trying to think of something to make him angry.

Smelly Gabe.

Percy glared at the glass with the thought of Smelly Gabe hurting his beloved mom, letting the anger he felt at Smelly Gabe channel through his gaze into the glass. Once again, the glass shattered, letting the water out. Percy felt a grin come on to his face. That was so cool! 'Am I controlling the water, or the glass? Or maybe I have the ability to break stuff?'

To test his ideas, he put an empty glass out. He once again thought of Smelly Gabe. He channeled all his energy to the cup, but nothing happened. He glared harder, but yet again, nothing happened. 'Wait… Why isn't it working?' Percy scratched his head in confusion.

So, apparently it wasn't the glass that he was controlling, since he couldn't break it. 'What could it be then?" He stared at the mess of shattered glass and spilled water. Percy could feel lightbulb turn on above his head. "The water…" He muttered.

'If I could control the water to break glass, what else can I do? Maybe I can control it so that it doesn't just break stuff.' He stared at the water on the counter and focused hard on the water that was in front of him. He firmly pressed his eyes shut and concentrated on making the water move. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that the water had moved up a centimeter. He grinned, "Not bad."

He grabbed a glass and quickly filled it with water. "Annabeth!" He called as he quickly walked up to her door. "Annabeth!" He knocked on her door before entering.

She looked up from the book that she was reading. "Oh… Percy…"

She was obviously still shaken up from earlier, but Percy ignored the memory. The past was the past. This was the present. And the present had lots in store for them. "Annabeth, you have to believe what I'm about to tell you. I know it sounds unlikely, but it's all true."

Her intelligent grey eyes looked into his bright green eyes. "I promise."

"Well…" He scratched the back of his head. How was he to explain the unlikely? "After you left, I was able to move water."

"Percy…"

"No really, it's true. See, I brought water so I could prove it." He thrust the water into her hands. "You can set it wherever you want."

She sighed as she walked over to her desk. She placed the cup of water on her desk. "Okay, show me." She was obviously still skeptical, but Percy ignored it as he concentrated on the water.

'Come on…" He silently begged in his mind. There was no worse time for his powers to fail to work. 'Smelly Gabe… Smelly Gabe!' The water shattered just like all the other times, yet this time was different. The impact of the water knocked Annabeth off her feet, and that wasn't easy. "Annabeth! Are you alright?"

"Yes…" She was obviously still shaken up as she pulled herself off the ground. "That impact was strong though. Let's see if I'm 95.02321 pounds, and the water is only 1.26034 cups, with the glass being only 1.2694 feet away, then the force of impact had to be-" She stopped speaking as Percy stared at her with his mouth open.

"Annabeth… How did you know all that information? It was so precise!"

"I don't know… How did you control the water?" She asked back.

"The last time I tried it, the impact wasn't that big! How did it get bigger?"

"I don't know!" Annabeth ran her fingers through her hair, making it fall out of her ponytail. In Percy's opinion, she had never looked so pretty. He blushed at his thoughts. "Let's see. You tried it out in the kitchen and it was weaker?" He nodded. "This hasn't ever happened to either of us before has it?"

Percy grinned. "Of course it has Annabeth! We always have secret powers!"

She blushed as she playfully whacked his arm. "Oh be quiet Seaweed Brain."

"Whatever you say Wisegirl."

"Seaweed Brain." She muttered. "So… This must be something caused by out bonding! Oh! I know!" She exclaimed loudly. "These powers, we got them because we're bonded to each other! Your powers go along with the Trident part of the symbol! She traced the pattern on his wing.

He shuttered, "It feels funny when you touch it like that."

"Like this?" She grinned as she touched it again.

He playfully glared at her as he folded his wings in a way that she couldn't touch the symbol. "Touch your own!"

"Fine. So anyways, the trident part represents your water power! This makes so much sense! The trident was Poseidon's weapon, and Poseidon was the lord of the seas. Of course the trident would let you control water, just like Poseidon!"

Percy nodded, "So…" He said slowly, "The part of the symbol that represents you is the owl?"

"Yes,"

"And the owl represents you being able to control owl droppings and make them attack people?" He guessed.

"What? No! Percy! That's not even close! How is that even a power?"

"Hey!" He put his hands up, "It's a reasonable power, I mean, have you seen owl droppings? They're so gross. Who'd even wanna go near them. You could use those powers to keep your enemies away! It's acutally really useful-"

She rolled her eyes, "Why is it that I can't ever have an intelligent conversation with you?" Percy opened his mouth to retort. "Never mind. The owl on the trident represents Athena. The owl was her sacred animal. Athena was the greek goddess of wisdom. The owl lets me have some of her wisdom. That's how I knew those precise numbers."

Percy nodded slowly, "I still think that the 'being able to control bird poop' ability was cooler."

She whacked him playfully on the head, "Seaweed Brain."

He grinned, "Wise girl." Without thinking, he subconsciously took a step closer to her.

"Does every conversation have to include at least one stupid comment from you?" Their faces were getting closer.

"We can't all be smart like you." Their bodies were pressed against each other, and Percy was looking down into Annabeth's eyes as she looked up into his. 'Hades's underpants… She has the most beautiful eyes he had even seen.

"You have a point… Annabeth's voice was quiet as she leaned in closer. Percy could feel her breath hitting his neck, and his heartbeat sped up. "I think I like you better this way anyways."

Percy decided to take this chance and leaned in so that their mouths met.

 **AHHH our first Percabeth kiss! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review and to favorite and follow this story if you like it!**

* * *

 **SPECIAL NOTE!:** **I was curious to see how old you guys think I am, so just leave how old you think i am (Those of you who know me in real life can't put how old they think i am ;3 Sorry guys XD) Whoever gets the closest to my age gets a special shoutout and a preview of the next chapter! This 'competition' will last until my next update, and at least 5 people need to enter for it to happen XD Thanks guys! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: New Information

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a little longer to update! Anyways, thank you to all of you who followed and favorited this story! You all know who you are ;) Cookies for you! (::) (::) (::) I would give you all a shoutout, but my computer mixes all of you up, so it's hard to keep track and give you credit. :( Just know that I'm incredibly thankful to all of you! A special shoutout to Goldey9085 for being the 50th review, and to random pjo fan for being the 55th reviewer! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and here are the response to your reviews:**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Haha thanks! (Even though it was cringy) I miss you so much! I miss your amaizeingness so much, it's corny! ;)**

 **Alliem: Aw, thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Thanks for entering! Yup, it's the first of many to come! Haha yup, I wanted to incorporate a Greek tradition. :3 Hmm, I wasn't really trying to make him look dumb, it was more a combination of him teasing Annabeth to get her 'riled' up (in a way) and also because he was just being a Seaweed Brain. XD I was thinking that he would know that the owl was Athena's sacred animal, but he would've kind of forgotten it until the moment because it wasn't knowledge that he used often. Haha, who knows, maybe I'll leave you guys on a cliffhanger ;)**

 **Kkrause015PJOHoO: Thanks for entering! Aww, thanks! There's going to be some more explanations about the powers later on, so stay tuned to find out more ;)**

 **Goldey9058: Haha thanks! XD Yup, Smelly Gabe is a big jerk, and he deserved to be turned into a statue! Thanks for entering!**

 **SeaweedBrainWiseGirlCHB: Thanks!**

 **thethirdwheel123: He's going to appear soon, though I'm not sure which chapter it will be in. I was planning for this story to end sooner, but I had too much fun writing some of the 'scenes' so the speed of this story was made slower... My bad :3**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Ahh, Percabeth is my OTP as well... Nah, I don't mind your shipping - I'd be a hypocrite if I did! I excessively ship them to no end as well! Well, Percabeth is the best ship ever so... XD Haha thanks for entering!**

 **Annabae 4.0: Not quite, they're almost like Veela's if you're familiar with Harry Potter; Like soul mates. Though, if Percy proposed, then they would be married, which would be ADORABLE! ;)**

 **random pjo fan: It has! It cringed while writing it though XD**

 **Cello Belle: Haha, Percy + Annabeth = Funny Adorable Percabeth Moments :3 (not that I wrote their Percabeth moments good- it was cringe worthy) Haha guess you'll have to read this chapter to find out! ;)**

 **Bunearybunny: Haha thanks! It's so cool that you're in a musical! Good luck with that! Yeah, school can be a handful at times XD At least Christmas is coming up soon! I'm glad you liked it! Haha, well, technically it was a house, but a room and a house is similar enough! Guess you'll just have to read to the end of this story to find out what happens! ;) What can I say, everyone, even fan fiction, wants to try some of your wonderfully delicious cookies!**

 **Also: For the "Competition", I've decided to keep it open until Christmas, so it can be a bit of a 'Christmas** **Surprise'. Thank you to: Lucinda Hindle, Goldey9058, Mdmpinkie9088 for being the first to enter! Don't forget, you can still enter and try to guess how old you think I am XD**

 **Disclaimer: If I ever own PJO, you guys will be the firsts to know! Until then, I'm stuck with only this story :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

She shouldn't be doing this. This was the guy that, before now, she wouldn't be able to be in the same room as. And yet, here she was, kissing him.

She recalled how her father had once told her, "Life can change quickly, so it is important to live in the moment." She had always understood the meaning of the words, but she had never been able to really apply it to her life. The only time she could apply it to was the first day her father brought her evil stepmother to their house, but during the time that had happened, she had been too little to apply the words to her life.

Ever since then, she had never really been able to apply the meaning to her life. Until now.

She knew that she shouldn't be enjoying it, yet she was. Every sane part of her mind was telling her to pull away, yet she couldn't.

She had to admit, Percy wasn't bad as kissing, though she didn't know much on the matter, seeing as she had never kissed anyone else before.

"Ahem," Annabeth blushed a deep crimson red as she and Percy broke the kiss off to see who had arrived, "I see that the too of you have developed a friendship of sorts," Both Annabeth and Percy were blushing to the roots of their hair. "Seeing as the too of you have gotten on better terms, I was wondering if the too of you would mind if we changed somethings?"

"We?" Annabeth asked as she discreetly swatted Percy who was playing with her fingers in a bored, care free manner. 'Knock it off!' she thought to herself, not daring to tell Percy, even though she very much wanted to, in fear that Chiron would see or find out. "There's no one else here except-"

Her sentence was cut off when she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like Percy's, though she couldn't be certain. 'What does she mean knock it off? I'm not doing anything- am I?'

'Percy?' She thought cautiously. After all, it could have just been a fluke.

He looked at her astonished. 'Wait… We can hear each others' thoughts?'

Annabeth nodded, 'It seems so. We can try it more later… Chiron might get suspicious if we don't talk to him.'

"I mean, I thought it was only you," Annabeth quickly continued, trying to cover up the fact that she and Percy had had a telepathic conversation.

"Oh no, Mr. D is here too, he was just refused to waste any of his time waiting for 'you brats', so I just need to give him an Iris Message to call him over."

Percy nodded, "Okay. Do we have a hose or something that you want to use to send an Iris Message?"

"Ah yes, I do believe that the shower has a 'misting' function, is there not?"

"There is," Annabeth confirmed, "It should work. It's not the most misty, but Iris should accept it."

The trio, with Annabeth leading, walked past Percy's room and entered the room right next to it. Percy turned the shower head before turning the shower on. Water followed easily from the shower head in a form of mist. "Is this alright?" Percy asked.

"It is, does anyone have a spare drachma I could use?" Chiron asked.

Annabeth reached into her pockets, feeling for a spare drachma. "Nope, I have some in my room that I could go get though." She suggested.

"I've got one!" Percy exclaimed as she felt around his pockets for the drachma, "Hold on," He fished out a single golden drachma. "Here you go." He handed the drachma to Chiron.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson." Chiron. Chiron stood out of his wheelchair to toss the drachma into the water. If not for their daily training which had sharpened their reflexes, they would have been knocked aside, like a potted plant had been.

Annabeth saw the plant get closer and closer to the ground. Inch by inch it came closer and closer to the ground. As soon as it met the ground, she saw it bounce up a little by 0.6573 inches, before hitting the ground a second time and shattering.

Watching it shatter was quite the magnificent sight. She could even imagine the waves of impact pushing the pieces out, away from the source of impact. It was almost like watching an earthquake happen. There was the epicenter, where all the energy was coming out from in waves. The impact wasn't that strong, though it was strong enough to shatter the pot and send shards away from it. According to her senses, the shards were scattered around 3.4268 inches away from where it fell, with the farthest piece being 3.7869 inches away. "Oh! My apologies Miss Chase and Mr. Jackson. I'll make sure that you can get a new replacement."

Annabeth shook her head and blushed as she realized that her counterpart had already begun to pick up the bigger shards. "It's okay," she said as she bent down to help Percy to pick up some of the shards.

"Deep in thought wise girl?" Percy whispered quietly. He was so quiet, that if Annabeth had been in thought, she would've missed it.

"Kind of…" She admitted, "I saw the plant fall slowly, and I was able to tell the exact distance between the pieces." Percy's whisper was quiet, but Annabeth's was quieter. It was like a feather gliding gracefully against water.

"You know… The same happened to me… I think our powers are more powerful when we're near each other… It's like our power reserves are tapped to each other. If we're too far apart, then they don't work as well. When we're touching," He blushed, "Like as in holding hands, we can read each others minds, or at least communicate messages that we want the other to hear, since our powers are directly touching."

"Percy, that's genius! I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" Without thinking, she threw her arms around him in a hug.

"My, things certainly escalated quickly from when I first turned around." Annabeth grinned sheepishly as she quickly removed her arms from around Percy, while Percy had a smile on his face.

Annabeth made sure to stand next to Percy so she could send him a message. 'Stop grinning at me like that!'

'Like what?'

Annabeth could practically hear the smirk in his voice. 'You know EXCATLY what I'm talking about.'

'No Wise girl, that's your job to know everything. My job is to listen to you tell me everything.'

She used her shoulder to playfully nudge him as she fought to keep the smile off her face. 'You have that smile on your face again!' She complained.

'No I don't.'

'Yes you do. You look like you achieved some major achievement.'

'Well, I did achieve something right? I mean, we weren't friends before today, and now, you just hugged me, and the,' He blushed, 'you-know-what that happened early.'

She rolled her eyes, 'Congrats on your major achievement.'

'Thanks!'

Annabeth let a small smile grace her lips, as she turned to listen to what Chiron was saying. "-ionysus. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, sorry Chiron, could you repeat that?"

"No problem Miss. Chase. What I said was that after talking with Dionysus, I found out that he forgot about how I planned to come check on the state of things with the two of you, and that if things were going well, I would give him an Iris-message, and he would come over so we could discuss somethings. Apparently he forgot, so I'll have to go get him. I assume its safe to leave the two of you alone together while I go get him?"

Annabeth blushed as she nodded, "We won't do anything. After all, we did stay in a house together for the past few hours without doing anything."

"Yeah, we didn't do anything Chiron. Well, we did," Annabeth put a hand over his mouth as he groaned in protest.

'Don't even finish that sentence.' She warned him mentally as she took her hand off his mouth.

"Well, I must be on my way now. Dionysus and I should be here to discuss somethings with you in a matter of 10 minutes."

"Okay Chiron, we'll wait here for you!" Annabeth said while guiding the centaur towards the door.

When Chiron was finally out of the room, Annabeth grabbed Percy by the wrist and pulled him into her room. "Hey! What was that for!"

"Well, I was thinking, if we're going to have to be bonded to each other, we're going to need to get know each other better."

"How about we tell each other a secret that we haven't told anyone, and we go back and forth until Chiron gets back?" Percy suggested.

"All right. What's your favorite color?"

"You can ask me any question, and you choose to ask me what my favorite color?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain and just answer the question," Annabeth said while blushing.

"Well, I'd have to say blue. My mom said that my father liked the color blue, so I feel like the color give me something to connect to him by."

"You don't have a father anymore?"

"Nuh uh! You asked your question, now it's time for me to ask you." Percy said playfully as he bopped Annabeth on the nose.

She sighed, "Fine, I'll save it for next time."

"If you had to tell someone a secret that could potentially cause your death, who is the one person you would tell it to?"

"Ohh that's deep. But it's easy to answer. I would tell my older sister Thalia. Well, she's technically not my older sister, but she's like my older sister. She helped me out when things got tough."

"Thalia Grace?"

"Yeah, why?"

Percy snorted, "Nothing. She's my cousin, and to be honest, she doesn't seem like someone who would help you."

Annabeth frowned, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, I can't really imagine Thalia helping you with problems."

"She can be a bit bossy at times, but she's also a really good friend when you need her." Annabeth said defensively.

Percy put his hands up in defense, "Okay okay, I'm sorry I asked. Anyways, it's your turn to ask me."

"Who would you tell your biggest secret to?"

"Hey! That's the question that I asked you!"

"Yeah so?" She asked slyly, "I can still use it."

"Fine… It's an easy question anyways. My mom, Sally Jackson. She's the most amazing person ever and she deserves a better life."

"Why?" Annabeth asked curiously.

Percy's eyes held a guarded look. "My dad died at sea when I was just a baby. My mom loved my dad – you can tell by the look she gets whenever she talks about him. In order to protect me, she married Smelly Gabe."

"Smelly Gabe?"

Percy laughed coldly, which was an unusual sound coming from him. Never in all her years of knowing him, had Annabeth heard something so cold come from out of him. "It was a nickname I gave him when I was little. The guy stunk and was a jerk."

He gave no extra details, and Annabeth could tell that he didn't want to say anymore, and Annabeth wasn't going to push it. It was obviously a touchy subject for him, and for some reason, Annabeth didn't want to upset him. "Percy… I'm so sorry, I didn't know." She reached over and gave him a hug.

She could smell the faint scent of the ocean. The smell was refreshing and salty. It was nice in a soothing way. "You know… My mom also died when I was a baby as well… My dad, well he never loved me anyways. Then, he married my evil stepmother, and I suddenly found myself with two new step-brothers. I had a family, yet I was never accepted. When I finally had enough, I ran away. Thalia found me and helped me. That's why I would tell her anything."

"You know," Percy said, his voice muffled by her hair, "We're more similar than we ever knew."

And that, was 100% true.

 **And that's it for today! I might make they're heart to heart questions about each other continue a little more, so if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to leave a review with the idea! I'll give you credit for the idea :3 Don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you like it!**

* * *

 **~The review button loves you!~**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble

**Hi guys! Since Christmas Holidays is coming up, I'll probably be able to update more often! (hopefully) Once again: Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story and took the time to review! You guys are the best! (::) (::) (o) (o) Goode goodies for all of you! ;) Also: shoutouts go to Lucinda Hindle (for being the 60th reviewer) and to Awesome Sauce (for being the 65th reviewer)!**

 **Sununchanchannikki: Haha Percabeth is the best! (It's even above Nat-level ;) *winks*) Nahh, I didn't bring them to life - Uncle Rick did! I only put them in a different situation XD Haha I'm glad you liked it! So by 'best chapter' you mean least cringest? If my writing is a work of art, it's the type of modern art that makes you go: 'What is this madness?' Haha lengthy reviews are the best XD**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Uh oh! Guess I'll have to call Nico and have him use McDonald's to rise you from the dead! Don't worry, he's shadow traveling over! ;) Haha yup, if they're touching they can**

 **Lucinda Hindle: I would recommend pming some people to get your stories into communities, maybe that will help? Yup, Gabe's abusive... Actually, I'm not really sure why I put Chiron in there... I remember I put him into the story plans, but I can't remember why...I think it was because it seems that Chiron doesn't really appear much... Not enough people entered so I think that I'm going to put it aside for a while until more people join...**

 **Bunearybunny: Blue is a beautiful color so I can't blame the system for stealing them! I think that the cookies were good! Perhaps its a bit of both? Ohh, thanks for pointing it out! I'll go in and fix it when I have the time ^^ My autocorrect used to do that too! Bad autocorrect... XD Yup they can read each other's minds if they're touching. Stinky Gabe's abusive in this one... I did it so that i could follow the story line of the book in a way (Like make it connect to the book better) and also so I could have a figure in the story that Percy felt resentment to. Happy Reading! :)**

 **Cello Belle: Haha thanks! Also: Thanks for submitting a question :3 That's me! Especially if they're playing that song inside the super market! It makes it even better! Some of the looks that you get are...interesting XD I hope you get over your cold soon!**

 **Percabethxoxo: Aww thank you! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Awesome sauce: Thanks! Sorry, I didn't quite get the question you asked at the end... Were you asking if they put a boy and a girl in the same house? (Yeah, Percy and Annabeth were put in a dorm together by Chiron in an attempt to get them to get along better)**

 **Awesome sauce: Thanks for submitting a question! I had to change it a bit though, because in this story, Annabeth's dad is still alive. I changed it to: If your dad was here now, what would you do? (I still gave you credit though :3)**

 **Guest: Aww thanks! Oooh! That sounds really interesting! What's the special history? ^^ I think you should definitely give it a shot!**

 ***Also: Sorry for the change of POV in the middle, I felt that I needed to do so..***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy**

I didn't actually think that she would go along with the idea… I was partially kidding about the 'questions' game, though, I suppose that if Annabeth thinks it's a good idea, then it probably is. I have to give the game idea credit though, - it had told us more about the other then we'd ever known!

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Wha- I mean yeah?"

She grinned, "It's your turn to ask me a question!"

"Hm… If your dad was to come visit you now, what would you do?" **(An: This question was spawned off of Awesome Sauce's question!)**

Annabeth scowled, "I would probably turn to see if my evil stepmom and stepbrothers were there. If they were there, I would just ignore them. If they weren't there…" She sighed, "I don't know what I'd do… I haven't spoken to my dad since I ran away."

"You should talk to him sometime, I'm sure he'd want to get to know his daughter." I suggested. 'Especially if he had a daughter like you.' I added in my mind. I had known Annabeth since we were younger, and she had always been pretty, but now? Now she was starting to get seriously

"Maybe… Anyways… My turn to ask you a question!"

It seemed that Annabeth was ready to changed the subject, so I just shrugged. "Sure, ask away."

"These recent questions have been kind of personal, so I think that this question is going to be an easier question," I nodded, "What is your favorite song?" ( **Cello Belle)**

I blushed, "You'll laugh at me!" I protested.

"I won't!" She grinned, "Is it really that bad?"

"Yes!"

"Well you have to tell me anyways, and we have lots of time…"

I sighed, she had a valid point. 'She's pretty… and smart.' I blushed as I corrected myself, 'Not just smart. Brilliant.' "Alright, Alright. You have a point… Promise you want laugh?"

"I promise I won't laugh." I stared into her wise grey eyes and decided that they looked sincere enough. 'How could those big innocent eyes go against her word?' I wondered to myself.

"Alright… My favorite song is 'Under the Sea.'"

Annabeth grinned, "Wait really?"

"You promised you wouldn't laugh!" I warned, "And yes, that's my favorite song… It's really not a bad song!"

She smiled, "I'm not laughing, I merely smiled! You just like it because it has everything to do with the ocean don't you?"

"Yes, well no, not only for that!" I ran a hand through my messy hair that just couldn't be tamed, no matter what I did. Even if I used an excessive amount of hair gel, like Luke. A bitter taste entered my mouth as I cleared my mind and get back to my conversation with Annabeth. "I also like it because it portrays a good message to kids!"

"Really?" Annabeth asked, clearly amused. "And what message is that?"

"That the sea is the best place! _'Down here, all the fish is happy…'_ " I sang.

Annabeth grinned, "Seaweed Brain…" She nested her head on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden contact but quickly relaxed. "It's your turn to ask me a question."

"Hmm… If you had to date anyone in camp, who would it be?"

"What? That's not… You can't ask me that!" She protested.

"Why not? It's still a question."

'I…I… Fine. But you have to answer too!"

"But that's not fair…"

She sat up and looked into my eyes and gave me a sad look, "Please Percy? It will count as my question to you next round?"

Dang. She already knew how to manipulate me. "Fine, but you have to go first since I asked first." 'I don't really mind anyways… Sure it'll be embarrassing, but I know what my answer will be. You.'

As if sensing that I wasn't going to push my offer any further, (which I wasn't), she sighed. "Alright. Well…"

 **POV SWITCH: Annabeth**

When Percy asked me the question, a million thoughts raced through my mind. If you had asked me this question a week ago, I would've been able to answer, "Luke." Off the top of my mind.

But now, things were more complicated. Now, I was bonded with someone I hadn't been able to stand. And now, I knew that that person wasn't so bad after all. I was even starting to become friends with that person, and who knows? Maybe that friendship will develop into something bigger.

So how could I answer the question correctly if I didn't even have my feelings sorted out yet? I wasn't sure if I liked Luke or Percy. "Alright. Well… I don't really have an answer to that question."

"That's not an answer to the question! That's just avoiding it."

I nodded, "Here's the answer. Before this I would've said Luke, but now-"

 **POV SWITCH: PERCY**

Anger flowed through my veins, and I could feel it radiating through out me. I could hear my old counselors telling me to count to ten to avoid making any rash decision, but I ignored it.

How could she? Here I was, thinking that she liked me back, and I had a good reason to! It wasn't like she had pushed me away when we kissed! And out of all the guys she could've said, she had to say the name of the one person who I was constantly competing with.

I could hear the fates on Olympus laughing at me as hurt flashed through my eyes, "Fine. You can choose Luke if you like." I spat his name out. "You want my answer? I choose," I racked my brain for the name of one of the girls who went to camp, "Calypso!"

Annabeth gasped, and in that moment, I saw an unreadable expression flash through her face, before tears started welling up in her eyes. I immediately regretted what I had said, "Annabeth-"

She jerked herself away from me, as more tears fell, "Leave me alone! And if you had listened, I was going to say that I used to like Luke, but now it's you!" Without letting me apologize, she ran out the door.

I sighed and put my head in my hands. 'What have I done now?' Why had I let my anger get the best of me? Now I had gotten rid of all the friendship that we had built up between each other. 'All in just a couple of words.' I thought bitterly to myself.

"What happened with Miss. Chase? She seemed quite distressed." The astute voice of Chiron caused me to turn around.

"I… We were talking and I said something stupid, which upset her."

"Well what are you doing here?" I turned to see Dionysus standing behind Chiron, "Go after her! Kids these days…" He muttered the last part under his voice.

Without needing to be told twice, I raced out the door after her with just one thought in my mind.

Her.

 ***Cowers in fear* Ahh no hate please! It has to happen in the story line, and besides, there's always something that puts one of/our favorite couple in a 'sticky' situation. Sorry if the characters don't seem in character, but once again, it had to happen in the story plot. Don't forget to follow this story if you want to be alerted when this story is updated next, and if you really like this story, you can favorite! Don't forget to leave a review saying your thoughts on this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: Second Chances

**Hey guys! This was a relatively quick update, though there's lots of motivation to write with threats hanging over your head ^^. Thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed this story! Shoutouts go to Awesome Sauce (for being the 70th reviewer), AnnaUnicorn (for being the 75th reviewer), and DMAN (for being the 80th reviewer)! We're basically 4/5 on the way to one hundred! (With an extra of four XD) Also: Merry Christmas in Advance! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **JL628: XD Thanks! I finally get the username now lol**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Haha I was reading other people's fan fictions, and I thought I would 'spice' things up XD Well, I figured that since Percy's ADHD made him impulsive when he was younger, it could lead him to more trouble. He's also gotten angry on impulse in The Lightning Thief. (When he 'pushes' Nancy into the fountain) I think that as he gets older, his ADHD doesn't kick in as much as he's matured so he seems more calm and collected. Yeah, Annabeth was quite OC in the last chapter... Hehe they have an adventure coming up soon for them! Yeah, Dionysus is less snarky in this fan fiction then in the books... Haha Merry Christmas!**

 **MIMIBaggins: Haha I'm glad you like it! Thanks for entering ^^**

 **Awesome Sauce: Thanks! Here's the update for you! Enjoy~ ;)**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Oh Dionysus XD Haha tell me when you're going to fangirl in advance, so we can fangirl together and look crazy to anyone who sees us! Ahh, i miss you guys so much! ;(**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Yupp! I love your username by the way! Unicorns are the best!**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Haha it was kind of predictable XD Annabeth's wings are pretty close to being white as they're like a light grey.**

 **AnnaUnicorn: They're not really Greek in this story, but I am trying to incorporate some Greek things inside so it can still relate to the PJO series ^^**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Yeah, it's hard to picture them together as 12 year olds...**

 **mdmpinkie9088: *slowly puts hands up in the air* Ahh! Haha #greatmotivation XD Hehe well, you can put all those fine tools away because this chapter is up! *laughs nervously* :3**

 **DMAN: I'm glad you like it ^^**

 **DMAN: Thanks!**

 **DMAN: Haha nah, but thanks!**

 **Guest: Aww, thanks! That would be so sweet! Do you mind if I use that idea in a future chapter?**

 **Guest101: *once again puts hands up in the air* Heh heh, here's the update... Nice dagger, nice dagger...**

 **ME: I'm glad you like it!**

 **So: Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own PJO**

 **Without further ado, here's the next chappie! Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

I couldn't believe that he would do something like that. If he had just listened to the end. I felt angry tears well up in my eyes, but I forced them back in. I stomped down the hall angrily, and anyone who was smart, or even had a mind, stepped away creating a path.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was just stomping down the hallway. The only time I stopped was when I thought I heard my name being called, so I turned to see who it was out of instinct. I saw his raven black hair with his camp t-shirt. I could even imagine his worried expression, which shouldn't happen.

I considered waiting for him to catch up. The reasonable side of me was telling me that this was a misunderstanding, and I should wait for him. 'I'll give him a chance. If he blows it, it's his problem, not mine.' I stood there impatiently tapping my foot as I waited for him to catch up.

He was slightly out of breath when he finally caught up to me. "Annabeth! I'm so sorry…I, I wasn't thinking."

"Well wasn't that obvious?" I scoffed.

"It was just an impulsive reaction… My ADHD can make me impulsive sometimes." He reasoned.

"Percy, I have ADHD too, but that doesn't mean that I lead people on and then blame it on the ADHD." I turned around and started walking away from him. He grabbed my wrist. "Let go of me." I snarled.

"Annabeth, just listen for a second. I… wasn't leading you on. I thought that you were going to say Luke, so I got jealous, so I choose a random girl in camp to be the one that I said I would date. I swear on the River Styx that you're the person that I immediately thought of when you asked me that question."

I stared at him, "I…"

"Annabeth, can you give me another chance? I'll prove that my feelings for you are real…"

"I.. I'll think about it Percy."

"Great!" Percy gave her hug, and Annabeth immediately felt his warmth flow through her body. She was suddenly aware of their height difference. Her forehead was up to his eyes. It wasn't that big of a height difference, but she was so close to him at the moment that it seemed like a lot.

Annabeth was suddenly aware of how alone they seemed to be. They were seemingly alone at the end of a passageway, and she was still enveloped in Percy's hug. She looked up at his big green eyes, and he looked into hers.

Annabeth put her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry for making you upset Wisegirl." He whispered into her ear.

"It's alright –"

Suddenly, the sound of shoes hitting the hallway's stone floor was heard. Annabeth and Percy jumped apart from each other, and looked at the intruder in a 'deer-in-the-headlights' look. "Well, well. Things have certainly progressed quickly, eh Chase?" Luke asked in a sneer. "Nice to know how quickly you can bounce back from things."

Percy stepped in front of Annabeth, as if in a protective way, "Leave her alone Castellan. This issue has nothing to do with her. It's our conflict so there's no need to drag anyone else in." Percy glared at him.

As if Percy's words had gone unheard, Luke continued to talk. "You know, I always considered you a friend. But apparently, you'd rather fraternize with the enemy."

Percy opened his mouth to retort, but Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, "No," She said, "Let me." She stepped forward and crossed her arms. "He's not the enemy Luke."

"Finally done standing behind your little body guard? Good to know you finally want to meet face-to-face."

"Luke. Stop this, it isn't like you!" Annabeth pleaded, "You're not acting like yourself. I don't know you. You're an imposter."

"What do you know about me? You know, I used to think that we were friends," He gave a cold empty laugh, "Friends know each other. Enemies don't."

"Come on Luke, be reasonable! We are friends. You and Percy don't have to be friends, but our friendship has nothing to do with my relationship with Percy."

"Relationship eh? My you've certainly grown up fast." He sneered.

Annabeth paled, and then blushed, "What no! We're just friends!" She looked to a blushing Percy for help.

He nodded, "Yeah, there's nothing going on between us."

"Friends don't hold each other like that Annabeth. I wasn't born yesterday."

"Luke, it was a mistake! That's not the words I wanted to say-"

"A mistake?" He laughed coldly, and paused for a while to let his laughs echo in the hall way. "Want to know what the real mistake was Chase?" Without waiting for her answer, he continued, "Your birth. Why else do you think your mom left the moment you were born?"

Annabeth gasped. That was taking it way too far. "I…I hate you!" Then, just like Hermione, she took a few steps forward and smacked Luke in the face. "And for your information," She said as she kneed him in the stomach. "My mom didn't choose to leave. She DIED! But frankly," She snarled, "I think it's better then being crazy like your mom!" With that, she gave him one more kick where it counts before stomping off angrily.

Percy turned to Luke who was still on the floor groaning from a very well-placed kick from Annabeth. "Nice going Castellan! This is why you should never make Annabeth mad. A mad Annabeth isn't good, and even worse is mad Annabeth with powers that allow her to see things up to precise detail."

"She.." Luke groaned, "Has powers?"

Percy internally slapped himself. He had let their secret be spilled. "Um… No?" Percy winced. Even he knew how weak that sounded. He gave Luke a kick in the side, "I have an angry Annabeth to calm down. Later dude."

Percy swiftly turned on his heel and walked at a brisk speed to catch up with Annabeth, who was far ahead. As a result, neither of them saw Luke press a button on his watch.

"Dad, I think I've found something good."

 **Uh oh! What is Luke up to now? Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! All you have to do is press the follow button to be alerted whenever this story is updated, and if you like this story, you can favorite it as well! Don't forget to leave your thoughts on this chapter in a review!**

* * *

 **We're** **so close to 100! If we make it to 100 reviews by Christmas, I'll write up a little Percabeth Christmas Story (at least 2,000 words) for you guys! Come on, we can make it! If everyone who has this story on their favorites leaves just one review, we'll make past 100!**

* * *

 **Also: Merry Christmas to you all! Have a wonderful Christmas! ^^**

 **Until the next update!**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your reviews! We're at 93! Only 7 more reviews until the special Percabeth Christmas Story ;) Also: Sorry about making Luke seem OC, but it has to happen for now in this chapter, but I'll try to make him 'wake up' out of his trance, and make him realize how wrong he's been just like in PJO. Also: shoutouts go to: AnnaUnicorn (for being the 85th reviewer) and to (for being the 90th reviewer)! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Not really XD I just write whenever I have free time XD Haha your review actually helped to shape this chapter ^^ Hm... Maybe XD I haven't decided yet**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Yeah XD Haha #girlpower ;) haha not as good as Persassy Jackson!**

 **Cello Belle: Yup XD Haha Percabeth is my OTP so... I had to make them resolve soon! (Plus it's what happens in the story plan ^^)**

 **Ckshons: Thanks! I'm glad you like it ;) Thanks for submitting an age! (hehe I'm not mad :3) Huh? What talent? Thanks for favoriting and following!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Yeah! Haha that will be revealed in this chapter so... Guess you'll have to read to find out! ;) Yeah.. They weren't mad at each other for long... Aww... Thanks!**

 **: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like it! I wish we had wings, that would be so cool! Thanks so much for the list of wing movements~ I'll be sure to incorporate them into the next chapter! (I edited this chapter to put some of those movements in ;3) That's a really good idea! I'm going to add that in to future chapters! I'll try to keep him into character, but currently he needs to act like this. Like i said in the author's note, I'll try to 'wake him up' like he does in TLO. Good luck on your homework! Thanks so much for this review - I can't thank you enough! It's going to be really helpful in the writing of this** **story! Haha here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)**

 **Bunearybunny: Haha my bad XD (not really :3) You'll have to read to find out! Haha it means a lot to me every time though! ;) I'll try to keep him into character, though it will be hard just because of the role he plays in this story. Haha I think that Luke's vision is just a bit clouded by Kronos like it is in PJO, but then that veil will be lifted, and then he'll realize how's he been acting. Ooo! *gobbles up cookies* Thanks! Here's some donuts! (o) (o) (o)**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Phew XD Hehe Percabeth is adorable! haha be careful with him - he's needed for future chapters!**

 **Emopunk mad hatter fangirl: Haha thanks XD Your review made me laugh ;)**

 **Disclaimer: The Lightning Thief was written before I was born, so how could I own PJO?**

 **Without further ado, let the story begin!**

 **Luke**

'The little jerks.' He thought, 'What business do they have treating me like that?' He groaned as he pulled himself off the cold tiled floor.

Well, they were in for a treat now. "What is it Luke? It better be something good, since it interrupted my meeting." His father's annoyed voice rang from the watch. Technically Kronos wasn't his father, - his real dad was Hermes. He had been so naïve when he was younger, - he thought his dad actually cared about him. Kronos had opened up his eyes and showed him the truth, and Luke was internally grateful to him for doing so. More so, Kronos had been more involved in his life then his real dad was.

"My apologies," Luke said silkily as he wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth, "But I think that this is something that you would find even more interesting."

"What you think is insignificant! Your opinion doesn't matter, and I don't want your opinion!" Kronos barked. "Just tell me the information!"

"Yes sir." Knowing that Kronos would wait no longer, he decided to say what he knew. "Remember the two who were bonded by the rare symbol at the winging ceremony? Well, Jackson," He spat out the name, "accidentally let it spill that Annabeth, I mean Chase," He corrected, "has magical abilities, so I'm assuming Jackson does too."

"This could be a scientific break through! We would just have to take them to the lab and do some tests on them! They would be put into the file of magical creatures! Where did you say you saw them last boy?"

"At Camp sir. I just had an encounter with them in the North east passage's left corridor."

"Our team of scientists as well as animal control are on their way. Thank you for your good work."

Luke's lips curled up in a sneer as he pushed the button once again to stop the message. Oh, they were in for it now.

 **Percy**

After giving Castellan a kick that he deserved, Percy ran after the direction that Annabeth had stomped off to. "Annabeth!" he called out as he saw a head of curly blonde hair amongst the green of the forest. "Good job back there Annabeth!" He praised, "But remind me never to make you upset." He chuckled. Annabeth saw that as he laughed, his wings twitched slightly, following the pattern of his breathing.

Annabeth shrugged. If she could see herself now, she was sure that her wings would have moved up, and the feathers would have flown up in a wave before they settled back down again. "Sure,"

It was then that Percy noticed how upset Annabeth looked, "Hey," He said gently, "What's wrong?"

"Percy? Am I really a mistake?" She looked up into his eyes, searching for the truth.

Percy grinned, "That's what you were worried about? Of course you're not a mistake Annabeth! You're amazing! In fact, I'd bet 10 galleons that most everyone at camp is jealous of you!"

"Why? There's no reason for them to." Annabeth asked curiously.

"Why?" Percy laughed, as they walked deeper and deeper into the forest, "Annabeth, think of it this way. Not only are you pretty, but you're really smart and good at everything. Besides, why do you even care about what the idiot thinks?"

"Percy… Remember how I told you that if I had a really big secret that I had to tell someone, that someone would be Thalia because she helped me when things got tough? Well, Thalia wasn't the only one that helped me. Luke was there too. Back then, Luke wasn't like he is now, and without him, Thalia and I would've had more problems. The three of us, well, we were like a family. Thalia was like the older sister I never had, while Luke was like my older brother. They were the first family that I ever had, though I've always been closer to Thalia then Luke. At some point, Luke changed, and I kept waiting for the old him to come back. For now, my older brother is gone. The Luke now looks like him, but is only a shell of the brother he used to be. But one day he'll wake up, and become himself again. I know he will."

Percy didn't know what to say to this revelation, so he just nodded, his wings bobbing up and down as he did.

Annabeth saw this as a time to change the subject, so she did. "Did I hurt him to much? I was just upset... He knows that my mother is a touchy subject."

Percy grinned, "Not much. I didn't really have to do much more to make him pay. I think you did more then enough to make him suffer."

"Oh dear, how bad did I hurt him?" Annabeth asked worried. She had been so caught up in the moment that she hadn't realized how much she had done to him.

"Well I mean, that kick of yours had to hurt. And that punch wasn't a bad choice at all. He'll probably be in the infirmary for a while, but other then that, he should be fine." Percy decided that it was not a good idea to add in that he had left Luke laying on the floor, curled up, with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, that's good. I didn't mean to hurt him too bad. Just enough to teach him a lesson." Annabeth said, relieved she hadn't hurt him too bad. "Hey, did you hear that?"

Percy focused on listening, and the faint sound of stomping and of someone yelling could be heard. "Get down!" Percy hissed. He grabbed Annabeth down behind Zeus's fist.

He peeked behind the rock that he was hiding from, and saw that the was a troop of people in the far distance. "Annabeth, look at this! How far are they from us?"

"They're about a one eighth of a mile away…" She gasped, "They're coming for us! Luke told them about our powers? How did he figure out about them?"

Percy winced, "Yeah, I mighta, maybe, sorta, accidentally let it spill. Not that I'm admitting to anything." He hastily added to Annabeth's glare.

"Percy! How could you? Now they're coming after us. They have the animal control ready to capture us if they need it, and they're going to do tests on us!" Annabeth was hysterical. "We have to get out of here before they catch us!"

Percy wrapped his arms around her to keep her from jumping up, "Hold on, I have a plan, but for it to work, we're going to have to fly."

"Percy, we haven't even had any lessons on how to fly! Do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I know, I know, but what else can we do? We'll get captured if we don't do anything!"

Annabeth sighed. "I suppose you're right. What's your plan?"

"Well, in order for it to work, we're going to need a distraction."

 **Once again: Sorry for making Luke OC! I swear on the river styx that I'll try my best to keep him in character in future chapters, but he does have to act differently for this chapter to work...**

 **Don't forget: You can follow this story if you want to know what happens next, and if you like this story, then you can favorite it ;3 Don't forget to leave a review if you want to see a special Percabeth Christmas story!**


	12. Chapter 12: Choices

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I thought that I would be able to update sooner because of Christmas Break, but it turned out to be false because I went back to my hometown that I haven't been to for 2 years so... We had a lot of people we needed to visit and hang out with... Well, this chapter is up now! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and got us past 100! Luv ya guys! Here's the link to the story I wrote for you guys! I heard that sometimes the links don't show up, so if for some reason it glitches and it doesn't show up, just let me know via a pm or a review, and I'll be able to fix it :3**

s/12775365/1/A-Christmas-Celebration

 **Special Shoutouts got to AnnaUnicorn (for being 95th reviewer), and to awesome sauce (for being the 100th reviewer!) Here are the responses to your guys' reviews ;)**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Thanks!**

 **FuddyDuddy-strikehedonia: Aw... Thanks! I hope you like the Percabeth Christmas story! I think I'm going to make a sequel to it since I think there should be more percabeth in it... What do you think?**

 **: Yup! It was really useful! I hope you like the Percabeth Christmas story!**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki: Haha yup! Thanks! I miss you too! TT PS: THANKS FOR SENDING IT OUT ON THE GROUP CHAT**

 **SabreSaskia: Aww, thank you!**

 **Awesome sauce: Haha this review actually gave me inspiration for the chapter!**

 **Awesome sauce: Haha thanks! Here's the update you've been waiting for!**

 **Kathy: Thanks! I'm glad you like it ;)**

 **mdmpinkie9088: That was so inspirational! *wipes tears from eyes* XD Here's the update you've been waiting for ;)**

 **DustyHurricaneSquirells: That's a great idea! It would be so fun to read and write XD I can totally seeing Grover doing that... Persassy Jackson is the GREATEST!**

 **Once again ~ Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped us make it to 100! It means so much to me~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO... Just this story...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Percy**

My plan was simple, and was probably going to work. Probably. "Annabeth, I'm going to need you to hold my hand."

"Percy, this better not be some big plan to get me to hold you hand." Annabeth warned me.

"It's not," he promised. "My powers are stronger when you're around, and my powers are what I'm going to use to make a distraction, but I'm going to need your help. How far are they away from us?"

"About 500 feet away. I rounded up to make it easier for you." She told him.

"Alright, I'm going to create a wave of water to flush most of them away. It's going to take a lot of energy, so you might have to help me fly. I already know how to fly, so I can teach you. You're going to want to kick off from the ground with a jump. In mid-jump you want to concentrate on your wings and channel all your thoughts to flying. Once you're in the air, keep flying up until we reach the clouds, got it?"

Annabeth nodded, "How do you know how to fly already?" She felt some of her feather gently poking her neck so she rubbed her neck to smooth done the feathers.

"I'll tell you later, for now, I have a giant wave of water to create."

Annabeth nodded, and let go of his hand. "It might make you more powerful if I hug you." She fearfully wrapped her arms around him, praying that it would work.

Percy nodded and closed his eyes. He put all his concentration into creating a wave of water big enough to temporarily wipe out the crowd. He put in all his best memories of his mom and Annabeth, as well as his worst ones with Smelly Gabe.

He felt a tearing sensation in his gut, which disappeared in a second. Carefully, he opened his eyes, and saw that Annabeth was looking up in amazement at him. He grinned, "How did I do?"

"Percy, you created a huge wave of water that crashed down on them, and sent them flying! How are you feeling?"

It was only then that Percy felt a wave of fatigue hit him as his legs crumbled beneath him. He winced as he felt the bottom part of his wing hit the floor. He suspected it wasn't a hard hit, which meant that his wings were more fragile then he had thought, and was probably the most delicate thing he had ever possessed. Not that he had delicate fragile things in his possession. Annabeth helped him up, "Oh gods, Percy, are you okay to continue on with the plan?"

"Annabeth." Annabeth turned to see Luke standing 30 feet away. "Annabeth, I… After the wave of water came, I was woken out of a trance. I don't know what happened…. I was just upset at my dad, and Kronos took advantage of me… I… I'm sorry for what I said. Annabeth, I… I love you…"

Annabeth looked back and forth between the two of you. She saw could see Janus appear in her mind. "It's time to choose young Annabeth Chase. You are at a crossway. You can either choose right," The Roman god Annabeth had read about gestured at Percy, "Or you can choose left."

"Why can't I choose both of them?" Annabeth cried out. Both boys were important to her. One was her soulmate, the other was like her brother.

"Both boys love you, and both will supply you with a different path in life. These paths can't be mixed."

Annabeth nibbled on her bottom lip, which was a nervous habit of hers. "But… I can't choose."

"Ah but that's where it gets tough. You have to choose. There is no other way."

Janus's words echoed in her mind. 'No other way… no other way.' "Can you show me the paths?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh I suppose I can spare you a glance. Which path do you want to see first?"

Subconsciously, she instantly said, "Percy's."

Janus raised an eyebrow in a suggestive way. "My, that was a quick answer. Are you sure you haven't already decided?"

Annabeth blushed, "Yes! I can't choose between them!"

"Alright, alright. There's no need to be grumpy." Janus mumbled as he made the future appear. "Watch carefully because I can only show you once."

Annabeth stared at the mist where the future had appeared. She saw someone with curly blonde hair that looked like she might be her future self. Her future self looked to be some where in her teens. She was walking along a path with her hand intertwined with who she suspected was Percy. She couldn't see their facial expressions, so she couldn't tell what expressions they had on their face, but she could tell that Percy was telling her future self something, and her future self was laughing as she playfully smacked his shoulder.

Annabeth smiled, it looked as if her future self was really happy with Percy, as well as very relaxed. But there was still something that threw her off.

Their interactions were normal – something that you could see happening on the street and you wouldn't mind. You would just overlook it, unless you were a child who found it gross because of cooties. In that case, you would look away and 'Ew!'

What threw Annabeth off was that they were walking along a street that Annabeth had never seen before in her life. This was particularly odd because they didn't live in a big city (it was relatively small), and Annabeth had been all around the city, yet she had never seen a street that looked like that.

There were no other cities around their city. Their city's government officials didn't even know if their planet had any other cities. It was just their city. "Where am I?" She asked Janus.

Janus shrugged, "I can't tell you everything can I? Besides, it's only my job to show you your future, not explain it. If there's anyone who should know, it would be you."

Annabeth shrugged. "Hm, maybe it's a place that I've been to before when I was younger, so I forgot."

Janus shrugged with a knowing smile on his face, and Annabeth had a feeling that he knew exactly where she was. "You know where we are." She accused.

"No I don't. Why would you say that?"

"You have this knowing look on your face."

"What look? I have normal look on."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do."

"No you don't! I saw it!"

"My dear, don't you think I would know myself?"

"My dear," She mimicked, "Don't you think I would be able to tell a change in someone's facial features?"

"Not someone you just met, no."

Annabeth sighed. This was a lost cause, besides. Even if the time outside was frozen, they still had a government on their tail. She had to pick a path and come up with a plan. "Alright fine. Can you show me the path if I choose to go with Luke?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Annabeth glared at him. He put his hands in the air, "Alright, alright. I won't call you sweetheart."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to the mist which had put her in a different location. In this vision, she was holding hands with another guy, who she presumed to be Luke, while sitting on a couch watching something on the television. There was a bucket of popcorn between them that they were sharing as they watched whatever it was that they were watching.

Annabeth noticed that though her future self didn't seem unhappy, she didn't seem to be as happy as she was with Percy. 'Percy!' She thought. She turned to Janus, "Where's Percy in this path."

Janus was probably about to say, 'I can't tell you.', but the look on Annabeth's face must've been desperate as after he took one look at her face he said, "Well I mean I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I suppose it won't hurt…. What happened was you didn't choose between either of them, as to not hurt them. The government came and caught all three of you. Luke was able to get them not to do anything to you, but Percy couldn't be saved. They took him away to do tests on them."

Annabeth choked back a sob, "I… What.. no…"

Janus cleared his throat awkwardly, "I would love to give you more time to think, but you really must make your decision now."

"I…I…" Annabeth thought. "I choose…"

 **Yes, Janus is very OC XD He's not a god in this story, and I changed his personality from how it is in the PJO series. For Janus, I just used his name and how he's the god of gateways, but not his personailty if that makes sense? I don't really know how to explain it XD *facepalms***

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which should've been updated sooner! *Groans* I'm so sorry!**

 **Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review, and to add this story to your alerts to know when this story will be updated next! If you like this story, you can favorite it to show your support? ;)**

 **Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Decisions

**Hey guys! My new school starts tomorrow, so I won't be able to update very often... Updates will probably come every Saturday or Sunday. Anyways, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Shoutouts go to: hilda koko (for being the 105th reviewer) and to Guest (for being the 110th reviewer)! Here are the responses to your reviews!**

 **The Way Ward Bacon: Haha me is cruel :3 Me is glad you think that XD**

 **hilda koko: Thanks! Here's the update you've been waiting for ;)**

 **Bunearybunny: Haha that's something that I do XD haha thanks! I'll fix that as soon as I can! (I'll try not to forget, even though my memory is terrible XD) Haha The Way Ward Bacon actually said the same thing as you (in different context though XD) Hehe I guess you'll just have to read to find out! *Gobbles up treats* *Grins with food still in mouth* *Is unable to speak, so a thumbs up is flashed in your way* :3**

 **mdmpinkie9088: Haha they are the worse when you're the reader, but the best when you're the writer XD You'll find out where she is with future-Percy later on in the story :3 Haha thanks! *Pats on back* Good child, take deep breaths and breathe in and out... XD**

 **MasterTrident: Yeah, it was kind of rushed because this story idea was originally written during NaNoWriMo, (As an assignment from our teacher), and I had to study for my midterms (:p) at the same time, so I had to rush it... I should be able to slow down the pace since I finished my midterms XD Haha thanks XD**

 **Everyn: Thanks! I'm glad you like it ;)**

 **Guest: Okie! Here's the update :3**

 **Guest: Haha maybe she will, maybe she won't... No spoilers from me ;) Though you don't need spoilers because the chapter is up XD**

 **Gwpfp: If you're referring to who she picks, then you'll have to read to find out ;)**

 **amazingAwesomeness: In a way, they are being kind of mean to her, but I don't think that they were trying to bully her, I just think that as 12-year olds, they're kind of being 'dramatic' in a way? They took offense to what Calypso did/said, and got upset, and in the spur of the moment, they just went with their feelings, instead of thinking rationally. Haha thanks XD You'll get to find out who she picks in this chapter, so you just have to read on :3 Enjoy!**

 **Also: I checked the link and it didn't work XD You can still read it though if you check my profile or search it up. It's called A Christmas Celebration (It's a lame title, I know :3). ** www-dot-fanfiction-dot-net/s/12775365/1/A-Christmas-Celebration ***I rewrote the link the way IcyPanther did, so credits go to her* (NOTE: Replace the -dot- with periods)**

 **Disclaimer: I didn't get the rights to own PJO from Santa so... I'll probably never own PJO (Doesn't mean I'll stop hoping XD)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Annabeth**

As Annabeth was about to choose, she saw memories, both good and bad, pass through her mind. She remembered how Luke used to be like her older brother; how he would look out for her and help to take care of her. She remembered how up until the bonding ceremony, how she had had a major crush on him.

Then, the memories flipped. She remembered Luke taunting her, and her hurting him because she got upset. Which, admittedly was wrong, because she hadn't known that he was under a trance.

After she saw her memories of Luke flash by, she saw the memories of her and Percy. This time, the memories shown first showed how she used to be unable to stand him. She remembered how she would glare at him when she walked down the hall and saw him. She remembered the time she ran into Grover and Percy in the hall. She had been having a bad day, and had just snapped at them. She could still envision the confusion that was written all over Percy's face as she stormed back to her dorms.

After giving her a few glimpses of those memories, she was shown the good memories she had had with Percy, which were few, seeing as they hadn't exactly been BFFS in the past. She re-felt the feelings she had felt when she had run into Percy and had been caught in the arms by them. She blushed deeply at the revision of that memory. Other minor memories flashed by including the time he stood up for her, but the only memory that made her blush more then the other memory was the memory of the time she and Percy had kissed.

" _Young Annabeth,"_ a silky elegant voice said in her mind.

"Who…. Who's there?" Annabeth turned, but saw no one there.

The voice in her chuckled, _"I am Hecate, but that is not important. I am here to show you these memories, and to remind you that there is always a third choice."_

"But Janus only offered two choices." She reminded the voice in her mind.

" _Unfortunately I must go now child, but remember, there is always a third choice, even if you must make it yourself."_ With that message said, Annabeth heard a pop in her head.

"But how do I make one?" She asked.

"Make what?" She turned, and saw Janus standing there while tapping his foot. "Oh never mind! You spent at least a minute staring into space. It was beginning to get a bit creepy. Have you made your choice?"

Annabeth nodded. She could still hear Hecate's voice echoing in her mind. _'There is always a third choice…'_. "I choose neither!" She said confidently, sure that she had made the correct choice. "I choose the third option."

Janus blinked, and Annabeth could tell that he hadn't been expecting that answer. "There is no third option."

"I'm afraid that where you're wrong Janus. There is a third option. You just didn't offer it, so I'll just have to make it happen."

Janus studied her skeptically, and Annabeth felt herself feel like an animal in a zoo enclosure, her wings twitched and she felt her feathers stand up because of the eerie silence, which made her feel nervous.

Finally, Janus broke off his intense stare. "I see."

And it was as simple as that. He didn't say if she was making a mistake, or try to convince her to choose one option or the other. There was an eerie silence before Janus spoke up again, and in that silence, Annabeth wondered if she had made the right choice. "Well then, you'd better get back to your friends." His facial features contorted into a grim smile. "We'll see how your third option turns out." He waved, and the mist disappeared.

She blinked and shook her head, and once again, she saw Percy and Luke's faces. "Are you okay?" Percy was staring at her weirdly.

"Yes, and we have to go!" She grabbed both boys by the wrists and attempted to take them with her. The action made a 'wind' that caused their weathers flutter. If not for the situation, it would have been a beautiful sight.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Annabeth," Percy agreed, "Where are you taking us?" The situation must have seemed very dire to the two boys, as they hadn't even taken the moment to insult each other or get into a fight.

"This is going to sound really crazy," Annabeth didn't turn back to look either of them in the eyes, which she liked to do, because it let her make sure that people were actually listening to her speak, and not just ignoring her. "But, I had a talk with Janus in my head, he showed me two different paths. The two different paths represented if I choose one of you, and no Luke, I will not tell you what I saw, and yes Percy, I was not hallucinating." The boys stared at each other, aghast that she had been able to predict what they were going to say.

"Which path did you choose?" Percy asked. His demeanor made his question seem casual, but inside he was sweating. He knew that he wasn't the smartest person out there – he knew he wasn't even close to that, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Annabeth used to or still did (of which he wasn't sure) like Luke. He had another sneaking suspicion that Annabeth used to strongly dislike him. He refused to say hate, because his mother had always told him that hate was a strong word.

Annabeth paused and took a second to turn around to look at him. As if she saw through his act she stared at him before asking, "You aren't jealous or worried are you?" in a teasing tone.

"Wha-what? No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" Percy said defensively.

Annabeth just grinned at him, and playfully messed up his hair. "You are so totally jealous."

He crossed his arms against his arms and pouted at her. His pout reminded Annabeth of an innocent baby seal, and she felt her heart melt at the similarity. "I was not. I was just curious, and that doesn't make me jealous."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Percy, but we all know the truth. Right Luke?"

During their playful exchange Luke was watching from the side, with an unreadable expression on his face. The grin on Annabeth's face faltered, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering which choice you chose." Luke said nonchalantly, not wanting to be deemed jealous by Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head amused. "Boys… Well, when I was told that I could only choose one of you, I listened to my heart. And my heart told me that I couldn't leave either of you, so I created a third choice. A choice, where I can save both of you."

Percy felt as if a weight had been taken out of his chest. Despite feeling as if a heavy weight had been removed, he was determined not to make it be shown.

When Luke heard the news he grinned, "Annabeth… That's brilliant!"

Percy turned to face Luke, "What else can be expected from Wise girl?"

"Wise girl?"

"You know how she's super smart and knows the answer to everything? She can out trick anyone."

"Wise girl…" Luke tested, "I like it." He grinned, "It's so fitting!"

"It is! It's too bad that I couldn't incorporate how dangerous she can be, since Wise girl doesn't really show any of that."

"Yeah, have you seen Annabeth when she's incredibly mad! There was this one time when Annabeth," He hesitated, before continuing, "Thalia, and I went to this fair. The guy promised little Annabeth that if she bought this lucky rabbit's foot, it would grant her wish. She bought it, and tried a wish on it. When she found out that it was all a joke, the man was in for it." Luke laughed, and it was apparent that he found this memory funny, "I don't even think that man knew that little kids could make such a loud sound."

"No way really?"

Annabeth could feel her cheek heating up, despite the fact that she was glad that they were bonding, "I hate to interrupt your newly formed friendship," She said amused, "But we still have a government on our tails to escape."

Luke rubbed his neck embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry about that… I wasn't thinking."

Percy playfully bumped his shoulder, "Hey don't worry about it, besides, I'm usually about to die." He joked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, before turning to Luke, "It was an instinct reaction." She shrugged, "I shouldn't have gotten that violent. Anyways, we still need a plan. Percy, will we still be able to use that plan of yours, even though we have one more member of our party?"

Percy grinned, "Of course," He turned to Luke, "Welcome to the team."

 **That's it for today XD How was it? Don't forget to leave your thoughts on this chapter in a review! If you want to be alerted when this story is updated, you can follow this story to get alerts! Also: The people who guessed what my age was (Lucinda Hindle guessed 14, Goldey9058 guessed 13-15, Mdmpinkie9088 guessed 18, MIMIbaggins guessed 14 or 15, and Ckshons guessed 16 or 17), were actually all incorrect XD I'm actually 12 XD Since no one guessed correctly, the next chapter will be dedicated to Goldey9058 who guessed the closest.**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 15 - Regret

**Hey guys! Sorry for the update! I was going to update sooner but my iPad restarted and apparently pages didn't save this chapter so I had to rewrite this chapter :p Oh well, at least I have it now... Anways! Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story as well as those who reviewed! Shoutouts go to mdmpinkie9088 (for being the 115th reviewer) and to DMAN (for being teh 120th reviewer)! Here are the responses to your reviews! ~.~**

 **Guest- Haha I was actually originally going to make her choose Percy, but then I saw someone's review and it gave me an idea to make her choose both of them XD You have no idea how close I came to making her choose Percy!**

 **Mdmpinkie9088- Haha that's the opposite of how I am whenever I see that I got more reviews XD Haha I was going to make her choose Percy, but I thought of this idea, and I thought it was genius since it would add some more 'drama' to this story XD Haha 12 is a wonderful age isn't it? Haha go ahead, just make sure it doesn't blow up the story okie? XD Haha I'll try to update as soon as I can n.n Happy New Year to you too!**

 **Awesome Sauce- I'm glad you think that n.n I was worried that I made them become friends too soon, but the reason that they were able to become friends will (hopefully) be explained in this chapter :}**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki- Yupp! Aww, dang, I was hoping to make you wait for it ;) Lol jkjk XD :} #buttchin lol**

 **Sunsunchanchannikki- "Interesting." -Sun Haha that's like my "I'M AFRAID I'M ABOUT TO BE SKEWERED!!!" Haha okie! (Just like Luke seems like :})**

 **Guest- Thanks! Yeah, that story is really good :} Even though that story incorporates wings into it, I don't think that our stories are really similar XD Or at least I hope they aren't...**

 **DMAN- Haha thanks XD**

 **Lucinda Hindle- Thanks! Haha but at least you got to read 3 chapters in a row without having to wait! In this fanfiction, his dad's name is Hermes, but his dad isn't the God Hermes. I hope that cleared somethings up with you :}**

 **Lucinda Hindle- Thanks! For the time being I think so, but I might change it so that he was lying... I'm not sure yet XD Me too, Percabeth is my OTP. I HATE Lukeabeth and Perachel! Percabeth was always meant to be - not buts about it. Yeah, that would be terrfying... not to mention cruel!**

 **Lucinda** **Hindle- Haha you have no idea how flattered I was XD Aww, thanks n.n Well, Luke is like her brother, but they're not actually related. Percy isn't quite her boyfriend yet... I think that they're still trying to figure out where their relationship stands in this mess, but they aren't really in a rush to do so. Haha I hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 **Also: Sorry if this chapter's format is messed up, I'm writing this on my iPad instead of on a computer, so I don't know if the format will be all messed up... If it is I'll go in a fix it as soon as I can, but I'm quite busy these days so it might be a while before I can fix it...**

 **Disclaimer- 2017 has come and go, but do I own PJO? The answer is still no XD You know someone is serious when they rhyme!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Luke**

Truth be told, Luke had felt a wave of relief wash over him when Percy said, "Welcome to the team." He knew that he should've had no reason to worry - He knew that Percy's fatal flaw was loyalty, and that he would never turn on those that he considered a friend, but he hadn't been sure if Percy still considered him a friend.

There had once been a time where the two boys were close friends who told each other everything, but that time had long passed, after a series of events which led to the downfall of their friendship. Luke could still remember the secret, which had led to the first event.

- **Flashback** -

 _"Hey man, I need to tell you something..." Percy ran a hand through his messy hair, which was a nervous habit of his._

 _Luke laughed, "Why are you so worried? You look like you're about to be sick!"_

 _Percy gave a weak smile, "Well, this isn't like our usual secrets... This is bigger."_

 _Percy's words had been vague, but had reflected the serious atmosphere to Luke. Luke frowned, "What happened?"_

 _"Promise you won't tell?"_

 _"I promise I won't tell anyone! I swear it on the River Styx." Thunder boomed overhead, and the boys jumped. "Nasty storm we've got coming..." Luke commented, sidetracked._

 _"Yeah.. classes are supposed to be canceled today because of it." Percy added in. "But anyways, back to what we were talking about before... So you aren't gonna tell ever?"_

 _"Never. Who else is there for me to tell?"_

 _"Conner,_ _Travis, Nico, Will, Rachel, Annabeth-" Percy joked._

 _Luke put his hands up in defeat, "Alright, alright, you have a point, but I already promised not to tell anyone. I'm offended that you don't trust me!"_

 _"There's no need to be offended, it's just a big secret for me... So," Percy continued with seriousness in his voice. "When I went back to visit my mom for Spring Break, I saw that my mom would flinch every time," His eyes hardened, "Smelly Gabe," He spat out the name in disgust as if just the very mention of his stepfather repulsed him. Which it did. "Raised his hand. I think that he's been abusing her, or at least hitting her. When I asked her about it later, tears came to her eyes, and she just gave me a hug and said, 'Oh Percy..'. She never did answer the question, and I'm not going to ask again... It really upset her when I asked the first time."_

 _"Oh man... I can't believe that man! Who would want to hurt your mom? She's so nice!" Luke complained, "That guy has always seemed like a jerk."_

 _Percy gave a cold, hard laugh, "He only seemed like a jerk? He was a jerk! He just proves my theory that the best people get stuck with the worst luck."_

 _"Why does your mom even stick with that guy?"_

 _"I don't know... Well, thanks for listening dude... It means a lot to me... You won't tell anyone will you?" He asked for confirmation one last time._

 _Luke pretended to sigh, "C'mon, I already told you I won't, but I'll say it again just for you: I swear on the River Styx that I won't tell anyone." Another wave of thunder that was louder then the last boomed. "We'd better start heading in, it looks like it's going to start pouring soon." Luke commented._

 _"Jeez, Old Thunder Pants sure is grumpy today." Percy muttered. The sky roared with thunder once again and it started pouring, soaking them to the bones._

 _"Oh Styx," Percy complained, "Really? I just got these shoes!" He said before running off towards their dorm, leaving Luke to follow._

The memory of the event slowly came to its end, and Luke smiled sadly to himself, 'If only I knew how bad I was at keeping secrets.' He thought. Another memory came to mind after that thought, and Luke quickly recognized it as the event that started a series of events that led to the down fall of their friendships.

They had gotten into a fight in the courtyard. No matter hard he thought about it, he just couldn't remember what the cause of the fight had been

 _"What is wrong with you?!" Percy asked angrily. "What is your problem?!"_

 _"I think you're mistaken," Luke said coolly with a sneer, "I'm afraid you're the one with the problem. The circuits in your mind must be being affected by your dyslexia - instead of making words mixed up when you read, it mixes your you thoughts up."_

 _"You're such the genius aren't you?" Percy asked sarcastically, ignoring the crowd of people that had started to collect around the two boys, "Even the youngest members of camp could tell you that dyslexia only mixes words up when you read them. Besides, you have dyslexia too, so the same could apply to you! Actually, it would apply more to you, then to me, since my mom taught me how to control my dyslexia better, did yours?" Percy asked innocently, despite already knowing the answer. "Oh that's right, she can't!" Despite his anger, Percy's loyalty kept him from saying the reason WHY Luke's mom couldn't help him._

 _Luke's eyes hardened, and before he could stop himself, he blurted, "Well at least my mom isn't being abused!"_

 _Percy stared at him, aghast that Luke would go back on his word. He opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, then opened his mouth again, before deciding to close it again._

 _But frankly, he didn't need to say anything, because his eyes told the entire story._

 _Those green eyes that made adults pinch his cheeks and go, "Aren't you the cutest thing ever?"_

 _Those green eyes that would display how he was feeling._

 _Those green eyes that were the chink in his armor. No matter how good the brave facade he put over his true emotions, his eyes always gave him away. And right now was no different. His eyes were displaying so many different emotions all at once. The biggest emotions that could be seen in those eyes that were like mirrors were regret, disbelief, and betrayal._

 _The regret came from believing that he could trust Luke. He never would have that Luke, of all people, would be one to go against a promise. And not just any promise - a oath on the River Styx._

 _The disbelief came from the doubt that Percy was obviously feeling. The initial thoughts that it was just a nightmare, that it wasn't real life. His friend would never do that to him... His stubbornness refused to let him believe that it was true._

 _The emotion_ _that was the most apparent was betrayal. Percy had told him, as well as some others who were playing truth or dare with them, that his fatal flaw was loyalty. He would never be able to betray those his friends, and he would give up anything, even the world, for those he loved. He also had an enormous amount of trust on those people. And when that trust was broken, it was like an arrow was shot into his heart. An arrow that had hit his heart in a way that wouldn't kill him, but it would be able to hurt him._

 _And Luke's words had shot an invisible arrow into Percy._

 _That arrow didn't just affect Percy though. That arrow must have been tainted with guilt, because Luke immediately regretted it. "Percy... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It was an instinct reaction-"_

 _"Just forget it. It's fine." Percy said coldly glaring at him._

 _Luke's rational thinking might have been clouded with anger, but his common sense wasn't, and he knew that Percy obviously wasn't fine. The words, 'I'm fine', were not being used truthfully, and it was obvious that he was just saying that so as to not reflect what he was really thinking._

 _"No I'm-" Luke tried to apologize._

 _"I said IT'S FINE." Percy said loudly as well as angrily, "Just leave me alone." He muttered and stomped off towards his dorm, leaving Luke to stand there guiltily, regretting what he had said._

 _By now, the crowd that had nearly doubled so that there were almost 20 people watching the fight. Now that Percy had storm off, many looked like they didn't know who to look at. Some people were watching Percy storm off, while some were watching Luke curiously to see what he would do next. Some people even looked like they didn't know who to look at so they were looking back and forth from Percy to Luke._

 _Luke turned to face the bystanders, "Well what are you looking at?" He snapped at them, despite knowing how it was unfair to take his anger out on innocent bystanders who had had no part in the argument._

 _The bystanders immediately looked away. Some pretended to be interested in watching some sort of random thing such as a tree. Some turned to their friends and started a conversation with them - about the event that they had just witness of course. "Scram." Luke snarled._

 _The look on his face must have been very intimidating, as the crowd did in fact 'scram' and Luke soon found himself standing there alone._

 _Overwhelmed with regret_

 **I hope that this chapter cleared somethings up! Just in case this chapter was confusing - Luke is having a flashback and remembering how he and Percy used to be close friends, and what he did that he regrets to make him and Percy not close anymore. Next chapter will probably be in Luke's POV and show why and how he ended up meeting Kronos who led him down the wrong path. Anyways, what did you think? Did you Love it? Hate it? Somewhere in between? Just let me know your thoughts in a review ;) Don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you enjoy it!**

 **Until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Memories - Goldey9085’s Chap

**Hey guys! Sorry for not getting this chapter up sooner, I've been pretty busy lately with school and all... Welp, at least this chapter is up XD Anyways, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Shoutouts go to: mdmpinkie9088 (for being the 125 reviewer)! Here are the responses to your reviews!**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Haha I don't know how I came up with the idea of them being friends before XD Yup, they used to be pretty close friends. Hm.. I might put that into a future chapter... I'm not sure though XD Haha thanks! Happy New Year!**

 **Mdmpinkie9088: Yuppsies! Haha but he when he updates, there's more to read Haha get your sleep child! Lol jkjk :3**

 **AnnaUnicorn: Hehe it was a bit a game changer I guess XD**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it! Aww, thanks! Here's the update you've been waiting for!**

 **DiAngelo646: Aww, thanks! I'll finish this story, even if it takes awhile :3**

 **Sunsunchanchannikk: Haha I'm gonna quote you for that! Lol my autocorrect is learning XD Now when I type Sunsun it pops up as Sunsunchanchannikki XD**

 **Also: This chapter will continue Luke's life sooo yeah XD Just a little heads up**

 **ALSO: This chapter is dedicated to Goldey9085 for getting the closest guess! Congrats!**

 **Disclaimer: If the some of books were written before I was born, then how could I own them?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Luke**

He had tried.

It wasn't like he didn't. He had later approached Percy and asked for forgiveness.

"Hey Perce?" Luke asked, trying to sound casual. Percy, who was with Grover at the time, pretended not to hear. "Oh come on Percy, you can't be seriously giving me the cold shoulder?" Percy didn't answer. "Look, you can ignore me all you want later, but can you at least hear me out?" Luke pleaded.

"Hey Grover, do you hear that annoying little buzzing sound?" Percy asked Grover, "It's really making me upset."

Grover looked nervously between the two boys, who were now glaring at each other. "Um... Don't look at me... I'm Switzerland!" He bleated nervously, while still looking between the two formerly-good friends.

"Well maybe if that buzz had a chance to explain you wouldn't be so upset about it!" Luke retorted exasperated.

"Well I wouldn't have been upset by the buzz if the buzz had kept his word and didn't become a backstabbing jerk!"

"Well maybe the buzz didn't mean to let a secret spill?" Luke suggested.

"It doesn't matter, the secret is already out." Percy said coldly.

Luke ran an annoyed hand through his hair. "This buzz is beginning to get annoyed with his friend's uncooperative attitude."

"And I'm supposed to care? The buzz has already said what he's needed to say."

Luke's temper flared. "Well maybe this buzz isn't completely guilty! Maybe that buzz was retaliating to an attack on his mom!"

"After the buzz started making a crack about my dyslexia!" Percy argued back.

"Well after a certain someone started a fight!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I didn't start it! You did!"

"Oh really? I seem to remember a certain someone saying, 'What is wrong with you?!'"

"Well I remember a certain someone being a real jerk all morning."

"I was not-"

Percy frowned, "It doesn't matter now, you already let the secret spill. I bet that all of our classmates already know. I've been getting looks from people all morning."

"Well it's not like I meant to!" Luke said defensively.

"You know what?" Percy asked angrily, "I don't even care that you're refusing to own up to your mistakes. I'm done." Percy turned around and walked away. "Good bye."

And that was the second time that Luke had been left behind in Percy's footsteps.

oooOOOooo

Over the course of weeks, the two boys had stopped talking to each other in total. The anger that the boys felt towards each other was dissolved, but they weren't friends anymore. Percy had become friends with Grover, who despite his claim of being Switzerland, wasn't being neutral anymore.

He had taken Percy's side and had become Percy's closest friend. 'If he was really Switzerland,' Luke scoffed to himself, 'Then he wouldn't be Percy's friend. He wouldn't be my friend either though. He would help neither of us.'

He supposed he wasn't being fair to Grover. Grover had, in fact, tried to talk to Luke, but had been shut down. Grover had given up trying to talk to Luke after being rejected several times, and had gone to hang out with Percy.

And to be honest, Luke was regretting not talking to Grover. But it was too late now. He wasn't going to go apologize and admit that he was wrong - he'd just have to live with being alone.

Alone.

Luke had gotten used to this feeling. Before he left camp, he had had to face that feeling everyday. His dad was the head of a delivery company, and because of his busy job, seldom payed Luke any attention. When he did pay Luke attention, it was because he was proud of his son's achievements. Those times were short, but they had made Luke feel better about himself. But when those times were over, Luke was back to being alone.

Sure he had his mother, but she wasn't the same ever since she tried a new type of medicine, which was supposed to help cure her cancer. The medicine that she had taken was a newly found 'cure' that was guaranteed to work by the doctors.

The medicine had worked, but it had come with a price. Although his mom no longer had cancer and had made a full recovery, she had gotten mental problems. Because of these mental problems, Luke had found himself staying in his room by himself.

He knew that his mom still loved him, but her mental problems made her do somethings that scared him. For examples, she would say things about his future, but not the way other parents told their kids did. Other parents said things like, "If you don't study hard now, when you grow up, you won't have a good job! You'll have to have a hard job as a garbage collector!!"

His mom? His mom wailed things like, "Don't go! THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!", before breaking into a fit of tears. "Oh my dear son..." She would cry, which scared Luke.

When Luke finally became of age, he was able to escape into the safety of camp. He had been put into a bunk with Percy and Grover, and had become friends with them. He had finally gotten to feel what it was like to be accepted, and not alone.

But that feeling was back again. He was alone, without his friends.

Except this time, the loneliness was harder to bear. It was like a monster tearing at his heart.

A pang of sadness overwhelmed him as he continued to remember the pain in his life up until Percy had forgiven him, or at least allowed him to join his and Annabeth's team. "I messed so badly." He thought sadly, "I should have swallowed my pride and apologized when I had the chance." He thought feeling like a mistake, as the memories continued to flood his mind.

Every weekend where they were allowed to go home to visit their families if they wanted to, he spent alone. He used to go back with Percy, where Mrs. Jackson was there to welcome him with open arms. Now, he would leave camp as if he was going to meet his mom, but didn't. He took a bus to this little motel that a guy he had met owned.

For most of the ride, he was looking out through the window, watching the tress and plains zoom past. At one point a boom of thunder was heard, and it started pouring, which made Luke remember the good ol' days where he and Percy had been the best of all friends, and more importantly, his broken oath on the River Styx.

Back at camp there were rumors that an oath on the River Styx was the highest level of promise, and if it was broke, then that person would have to pay. When he and Percy had heard this supposed myth, they hadn't believed it, but they had still made all of their biggest promises on the River Styx.

Now he knew. That 'myth' wasn't a myth at all, or at least in Luke's case it wasn't. He had been punished for his broken oath.

His punishment hadn't been a physical one - he hadn't been left with broken bones or scars. It had been a mental one. He had lost almost all his friends, who were the closest people that he had to family. The only friend that he hadn't lost was Annabeth, but they seldom got to meet.

He had a feeling that the reason that they were such close friends was because they had similar family-related problems, and could sympathize. Both of them had one member of their family who had died, or was basically dead as they were just a shell of the person who they used to be. For Annabeth, her mom had died when she was just born. For Luke, his mother was basically dead, as his current mom was just a shell of the woman she used to be. They both had family members who seemed like they didn't care much for them. For both of them, those people were their dads.

Their friendship was probably to be expected, as people who have to go through the same pains are the only people who understand.

When someone or a pet dies, as much as people who have never experienced the feeling try to understand, they just can't understand as much as someone who had been through the same experience.

It's just one of those facts of life.

 **That's it for today's update! If you like this story, and want to be alerted every time I update, you just have to follow this story! If you really like this story, then you can favorite it too! (Haha winkie winkie (; ) Don't forget to leave your thoughts in a review! Haha not only do you get the chance of having a special shoutout, but reviews motivate me to update sooner :3**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Motel

**Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Shoutouts go to mdmpinkie9088 (for being the 130th reviewer) and to DustyHurricaneSquirells (for being the 135th reviewer). Here are the responses to your reviews!**

 **Mdmpinkie9088: Haha 12 is a fine age... Yea he was a bit of a jerk spiking that secret... Especially a oath on the River Styx**

 **Crb04: Aww! Thank you so much! That comment made my day :3 Though I don't think that my story could even dream of being held up to those comparisons lol**

 **Lucinda Hindle: Haha that's me whenever I read other great fanfictions :} Yeah, he's really feeling the guilt now... Guilt that was buried underneath other feelings. Haha I had to think of a way to change it since this is a AU without oracles. Here's the update you've been waiting for**

 **Iamme: Haha yea I can't update as often because of school :p I'm glad you enjoyed last week's update! If you want, you can ask me any questions you have through a review or an email. I have a fanfiction gmail account that's , so you can ask me any questions (about this story) there.**

 **Crb04: Haha yea, BunearyBunny, Lucinda Hindle, mdmpinkie9088, and Sunsunchanchannikki have supported my stories since like the beginning XD Enjoy the update**

 **DustyHurricaneSquirells: Haha does seem a bit evil at times.. though I don't really think that anyone's truly evil (with a few exceptions), because most villains in stories are just misunderstood...**

 **DustyHurricaneSquirells: Haha the last chapter kind of played with you heartstrings eh? XD jkjk**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Enjoy!**

 _"Whadda ya want kid?" The bartender had asked gruffly as he slammed a glass of beer on the table to a customer. "Aren't ya a bit -ung to have a drink?"_

 _"I'm- I'm not here for a drink..." Luke hated the way that his voice trembled._

 _"Then whadda 'ere for? Who are ya -nyways?"_

 _"Don't you remember me? I'm the kid that met you about last year... You said I could stay at your motel..." Luke's voice faded off as he looked around. His eyes widened as he seemed to just have noticed where he was. "I'm... I'm not at the right place am I?" He asked as he watched two burly men arm wrestle._

 _The bartender wiped his grimy hands on his beer-stained apron and scratched his beard. "'Ell, see this place 'ere? It ain't old. Not even an 'ear old. I don't 'emember who owned it last, but it coulda been the 'erson you knew."_

 _"Oh... okay..." His voice trailed off, and he suddenly felt very small. "I'll just be getting out of your way now..." He felt tears of hopelessness pool in his eyes, as if they were threatening to come out. He turned around and started towards the door._

 _"'Ait kid. Do ya need a place to stay?" The bartender asked._

 _Luke felt his hopes soar as he nodded, "Yeah.. I was going to stay at the motel but it closed down so, I guess I'll just have to stay on the streets, in the bitter cold." He sighed pitifully, knowing that his acting now was going to pull on the big man's heartstrings._

 _"Well I 'ppose you could stay 'ere. I might 'ave room to fit you. You ain't big 'et." He said carefully. "You'd 'ave to do some work though."_

 _Luke dropped his bags and gave the big man a hug, or attempted to. The bartender was a big man, and was almost 3 feet taller then Luke, so Luke couldn't quite give him a 'proper hug' but it was close enough. The bartender chuckled and patted Luke on the head. "Al'ight, your 'irst task is ta clean the floors." He pointed to a mop that was leaning against the wall. Next to it was a bucket full of dirty mop water. "'Etter get started." He pushed Luke towards the mop and bucket._

 _Luke sighed. This was NOT what he had in mind when the big man had said that he could stay with him. He held the mop in one hand, and the bucket of water in the other._

 _Luke had decided to start mopping in the least busy part of the room. He looked around, trying to figure out which part of the room was the least populated. He choose the back right corner of the tavern. There was just a lone man there. He was wearing all black, and gave off vibes that screamed, "POWER!". Luke was instantly suspicious, but he figured that the bartender could take the man down in a fight._

 _'Besides,' Luke thought to himself as he slowly made his way over to the back right corner, 'The rest of the bar isn't that much better.'_

 _When he finally made it to the back right corner, he quietly set down the bucket of water as not to draw any unnecessary attention. He dipped the mop into the water, and lifted it up. He cringed as he pulled the mop out of the water. He was sure that the water was dirtier then the tavern itself was._

 _Luke knew from experience, that he had to wring the mop out, but as he looked from the dripping wet mop, and the filthy water it had just taken a bath_ _in, he decided against wringing it._

 _He put the mop on the floor. When the mop head made contact with the floor, water splattered everywhere. Luke winced as he relized he had gotten it on his pants. At least it hadn't made direct contact with his skin._

 _"Aren't you a bit young to be in a bar?" The figure asked._

 _Luke looked up, and realized that he must've splattered some water on the figure. "Oh my gods, I am so sorry sir! Let me go get a towel or something-"_

 _The figure smirked, "Please, I've had worse on me."_

 _"Oh.. alright then." Luke couldn't believe that someone could've been in contact with a more repulsive thing. "I'll just be on my way then.."_

 _"No please sit," The figure pointed to a stool that was across from himself._

 _"Well I really must get back to work-" Luke said, not wanting to spend anymore time with the creepy man._

 _"I insist." As if all his muscles wanted him to climb up on the chair, Luke felt himself nodding as he walked over to the chair and sat down. "Good boy." The figure nodded. "Very good indeed." He trailed off._

 _"Say do you have your parents here with you?"_

 _Luke felt as if he wanted to answer to this stranger's every command, and answer his every question honestly. "No sir. My mom's sick, and my dad is busy." Honest and vague. That was the way to tell the truth but not reveal too much information._

 _"Oh dear. Your father doesn't care about you," The stranger said as if he could sympathize, "And your mother is seemingly crazy."_

 _Luke stared at the man in shock. 'How could that guy have figured out so much about me? I didn't even tell him that much!' "Uh.."_

 _"You came here hoping to stay at a motel, only to find out that it was no longer here. More importantly, you ran away from home."_

 _"I.. I didn't run away from home." Luke mentally slapped himself for correcting the man. 'What is wrong with me?' He asked himself, 'Why am I saying things that I don't want to say?'_

 _"Ah but that's where you're wrong. You didn't necessarily run away from home in the literal way, but you are escaping seeing your sick mom and your busy dad. You don't want to be Luke Castellan, because you're angry at them. You have years of pent-up anger and hate towards them. You just want to be Luke, because you think that they don't deserve to be able to tie themselves to you. They've never loved you Luke. They don't deserve the title of 'mommy' and 'daddy'. They may be related to you, but they were never there for you."_

 _The strangers words registered in Luke's head, and Luke realized that the stranger was right. His parents DIDN'T deserve for him to call him Daddy and Mommy, because they never fulfilled that role in his life. When he won competitions, they were never in the audience like other parents were. Luke felt his hands clench into fists._

 _Some parents they were. The moment his mom turned crazy, his dad was out of door in a flash. He loved to blame it on work, but it wasn't a matter of how much work he had - it was him choosing to leave Luke to the clutches of his crazy mom._

 _His dad was only there in the golden areas of Luke's life. When Luke's name was known for winning a competition, his dad suddenly showed up saying, "That's my son!"._

 _But all those times where Luke had curled up in ball, hiding from his mom, his dad was miraculously gone._

 _The stranger smiled, "See? Deep down, you know that they never loved you, and were just using you."_

 _Silence was left hanging in the air as Luke tried to convince himself that the stranger was wrong. His parents had to love him - it was their duty._

 _"I sense lots of potential in you Luke."_

 _"You... you do?" Luke whispered staring at the stranger. No one had ever said something like that to him._

 _"Yes, and I appreciate that. How would you like to come with me? I'll care for you, and be the parent you never had."_

 _Luke stared at the man. Warning bells were flashing in his head telling him not to do it, but the idea was tempting. He had never been truly appreciated, and if this man could fulfill that... "But I don't even know you."_

 _The stranger laughed, though it didn't sound like a hearty laugh like Mrs. Jackson's... It was more like a forced hard laugh. "Smart lad... But you do know me."_

 _"I do?" Luke asked. Images of people that he knew flashed through his mind as he tried to think of who could be this man. He couldn't remember ever seeing that stranger, and Luke was pretty sure that he would've remembered seeing that stranger._

 _Luke shook his head, "I... I'm sorry, you must've gotten me mixed up with someone else... I don't know you."_

 _The figure reached up and threw back his hood, "What about now?"_

 _Luke stared at the now recognizable person. "Dr. Kronos?" It couldn't be. Dr. Kronos was one of, if not the most, well known doctors. Everyone knew who Dr. Kronos was - he was basically a celebrity! Luke rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up from this 'dream'._

 _When he opened his eyes, Dr. Kronos was still sitting there looking amused. "Is that... Is it really you?"_

 _"Yes child, I am Dr. Kronos." Kronos confirmed, "If you allow me to care for you, then I would also be associated to you as father."_

 _"I... yes!" Luke said eagerly._

 _"Alright then! Grab your bags so we can head over to my place." Kronos stood up and put his hood back on. "I'll wait for you by the door."_

 _Luke nodded, and quickly walked over to where he had dropped his bags earlier, and picked them up. "'Ey kid! Where ya goin'?" The bartender called over to him, "You 'aven't finished your job!"_

 _Luke walked over to the big man, "I found a place to stay... I talked to one of the customers and he agreed to let me stay with him."_

 _The man frowned, "Are ya sure? It 'ight not be safe."_

 _"Don't worry," Luke assured the bartender, "He's safe."_

 _"'Alright 'en... It 'twas nice 'o meet ya..." The bartender gave Luke a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Do ya promise to 'ome back soon to visit?"_

 _Despite only meeting Luke today, the bartender seemed to genuinely care about Luke, which was surprising. "I will." Luke promised. "Bye!" He waved to the big man as he walked over to the front door where Kronos was waiting._

 _And that was one more promise that Luke had broken._

 **And that's it for today's update! Don't forget to leave a review saying your thoughts: if you loved it, hated it, something in between, etc. If you want to be alerted the next time this story is updated, all you have to do is follow this story, and you really like this story all you have to do is favorite this story ;)**

 **Until Next Time!**


	17. Planning with Percabeth (and Luke)

Hey guys! Sorry for updating this one day late! I was busy writing 'Traditions' (Haha check it out if you have time ) It's a one shot about what I think the Romans might do for fun, as not a lot is written about the Romans at Camp Jupiter. Anyways, we're almost at 100 followers! We're only 7 left! I've been thinking about writing a one-shot to celebrate If I did, which couple do you think I should write it about? I'll make a poll and let the majority choose :3 Anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed! Shoutouts go to Iamme for being the 140th reviewer Here are the responses to your reviews!

DiAngelo646: Actually, in his memories he's even younger. I would say he's 8 or 9 in the time of his memories. Haha I skipped over what 'Dr. Kronos' does to Luke, but it will show up later in the story (I think :P I don't always follow the story line that I wrote for myself XD)

Annabeth1094028: Haha thanks!

 **Mdmpinkie9088: Haha no one likes someone who breaks their promises XD Yeah... He never did go see the bar keeper again - which is sad, because it was a LOT of fun to write the barkeeper ): *Also: how did you type that face? It was amaZhang!* Hm... when this story is done, I might do a "What if Luke hadn't gone with Kronos?" I don't know though... What do you think? Haha those are the cringy scary movies that are supposed to be scary, but everyone knows what's going to happen, so it's not scary anymore lol. Haha yup! Cookies for you (:) (:) (:) (:) Hehe you were my first ever review (on this story) It was such a happy moment when I saw that someone was actually interested in my story (despite how cringy it is) lol XD**

 **Iamme: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it The bartender is actually one of my favorite character just because he was sooo fun to write! H3h3 m3 i5 n0t g01ng t0 k33p y0u wa1Ting aNym0r3 XD Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (or Harry Potter lol)**

 **Enjoy!**

Annabeth

"What did you do to him?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"Me?" Percy gestured to himself, "MEEE?" He asked incredulously. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well you had to do something! One minute he was conscious, and the next minute he's not!"

"Well that doesn't mean that I did it! It could've been you!" Percy protested.

"How could I have done it? I didn't even touch him!"

"Well I mean you didn't exactly leave him in good shape after attacking him!"

Annabeth rubbed her temples as she started to pace around worried, "Oh my gods. You're right! I caused this. Oh my gods what am I going to do?"

Percy stared at her, "Well I mean it's not a big deal, he's just unconscious-"

"Not a big deal?" She asked, "We have a bunch of mad scientists on our trail, and it's not a big deal?" She frowned. "We need to come up with a plan - a new plan." She corrected herself as she saw Percy open his mouth.

"Why can't we just use my plan?"

"Well, will it work with Luke in this condition?"

"I- Well maybe?"

Annabeth sighed, "Alright. What's the plan?"

"Well, I mean my plan isn't like super detailed or anything.." Percy ran a hand through his hair, "Well you see, I have this friend who's got a repair shop-"

"Percy! Now is not the time to catch up with our old friends!" Annabeth scolded.

"Just hear me out okay?" Percy ran another hand through his hair, and Annabeth noticed that it seemed to be a habit that he did when he was nervous. The movement made his wings twitch, which made it seem like a nervous habit even more. "My friend, he's a good guy. He can help us out. He's made lots of things, and it's super easy for him. He could make some gadgets for us."

Annabeth bit her lip. It was a plan with a lot of holes, but it was better than having no plan. "Alright. I guess we could try it."

Percy held out his arm, "Pinch me." He told her solemnly.

"I.. what? Why?"

"Just do it."

"No! Not until you tell me what your trying to do!" Annabeth had always been able to be stubborn as a mule when she wanted to.

"Fine! Then I'll pinch me myself!"

"Nope! That's not happening either." Annabeth grabbed his other arm, preventing him from pinching himself.

"But Wise girl..." He whined, "I need to-"

He was cut off by Luke who, had in fact, waken up earlier, but had decided to continue to play unconscious to overhear their conversation. "I can't even go unconscious for a couple of minutes before you two start going all 'coupley' on me." He joked, though emotions flashed through his eyes. Emotions that couldn't be made out.

"What?" Annabeth stared at him. He raised an eyebrow at her before looking at a pointed spot. Annabeth followed his eyes to where she was still holding his arm. She flushed bright red and immediately dropped his hand. "We weren't going all 'coupley'! That's not even a word! Besides, I was keeping him from self-harming himself!"

"I was NOT about to self harm myself!" A red-faced Percy protested, "I would never do that!"

"What do you call trying to ask someone else to pinch you? And when that person refused, you were going to pinch yourself!"

"Well it wasn't for the purpose of self harm!"

"Then what was it for?!"

"Well I'll have you know that it was because I needed to make sure that I wasn't dreaming!"

"Percy..." Annabeth said exasperated, "How on earth could you be dreaming? We were talking about what we were going to do!"

"Well you said that I had a good plan!"

"I never said that."

"Fine." He stuck out his tongue at her. "You said that we could use my plan."

"Well yes, but what does that have to do with self harm?"

"It wasn't self harm! It was trying to prove to myself that I was awake and fully conscious! You said that we could use MY plan. MY PLAN." He repeated loudly, as if he needed to make sure that the message got through. "You call me seaweed brain, because it's like my head is full of seaweed."

"Well I mean it's not only that-"

"And I call you Wise girl because you're so wise. Yet we're using MY plan."

"Percy..."

"And there you guys go, acting like an old married couple." Luke said grinning. "Are you sure you're not..?"

"Yes!" Annabeth shouted a bit too quickly. "Anyways, we have a plan we need to follow. Percy, care to explain?"

"Ignoring that very obvious subject change," Annabeth glared at him, and he grinned sheepishly, "Sorry Wise Girl, but it's true! Anyways, my plan is that we'll go to my friend who's an inventor's place, and he'll build some contraption to help us."

"Are you sure he'll help us?" Luke asked skeptically.

"Yes, he always keeps his promises on the River Styx." Percy said, sounding a bit frosty to Annabeth. Luke opened up his mouth to say something, but Percy cut him off, "Anyways, just a little warning, to get to his house we'll have to go through the Forbidden Forests." (AN/ Harry Potter Haha what houses are you guys in?)

"So?" Luke shrugged, "It's just a forest."

"Luke," Annabeth said, "The Forbidden Forest isn't just a forest. No one's supposed to go in, because they don't know much about it. Not even the scientists dare to go inside-"

"That's not true... The scientists," He said, "Aren't afraid of anything, and they'll go to any means to get what they want."

Percy looked at him curiously, "How would you know that?"

Luke got a deer-in-the-headlights look, "I.. uh, It was just a guess. Anyways, yeah Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at him warily. He gave her a pleading look, so she grudgingly changed the subject by going on about the Forbidden Forest. She made a mental note to ask him about it later. "According to the books, no one who has gone deep inside of it has survived it."

Percy coughed and Annabeth turned to look at him. Percy suddenly had a guilty look on his face. "Percy..." She said slowly, "Is there something that you've neglected to tell us?"

"What? No!" Annabeth raised her right eyebrow, a skill that she had mastered as she had heard that it could make someone seem more intimidating, and Percy scowled, "Your disbelieving looks could make a hellhound pee itself. Fine. I have been inside the Forbidden Forest, and I know how to get to my friend's workshop from a certain path. If we can find the path, then I can get us there."

"Why is your friend's workshop inside the Forbidden Forest?" Luke asked, "I mean, that's pretty suspicious." He tried to reason.

"He likes the secludedness of it." Percy quickly defended, "Besides, it's not like he's alone. He's there with his girlfriend."

"How old is he?" Luke asked.

"What's with all the questions about him?" Percy asked, "Do you not trust him or something?"

Annabeth shot Luke a look, saying 'Let me handle this.'. "Percy, it's not that we don't trust your choice of friends," She said slowly as if she was talking to a toddler. "It's jus that we don't know if we could trust your friend. I mean, neither Luke or I has met your friend. Besides, you said that we had to find the path in order for us to get to your friend. We might not have time to do so."

"Annabeth," He looked in her eyes, "I can find the path. I know I can. I'll get us there safely."

"Alright," Annabeth said, "Assuming we get to your friend, how do we know that we can trust him not to call the government?"

"He won't." Percy promised, "There's no reception out there."

Annabeth mentally facepalmed, and she heard Luke cough a cough that sounded a lot like a laugh. "Alright, but that's not what I meant. What I meant was how do you know that we can trust him? How do we know that he'll help us?"

"Annabeth." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Do you trust me?"

"Well, it's not like I don't trust you Percy, it's just that I don't know if we can trust your friend-" Annabeth cringed as she realized that she was rambling.

"Annabeth. It's a yes or no question."

Annabeth stared into his eyes, and in that a moment, she had made her decision.

"Yes."

 **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Something in the middle? Let me know in a review! Don't forget to follow this story if you enjoy this story WE CAN MAKE IT TO 100 FOLLOWERS GUYS :3 Haha anyways, as John Green always says at the end of a Crash Course US History Video, "Don't forget to stay awesome!"**


	18. Oh Trees

**Ye gods! *Runs away trying to avoid being hit in the face by rotten fruits* Oh my gosh, I'm SOOOO sorry for updating late! I've been so caught up in school work and my science fair project that I kept forgetting/running out of time to write - So this chapter is for all of you who have been waiting for this chapter to be posted for like 3 weeks - You know who you are! ~.~ Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story! We are at 98 followers! Only 2 more! And for reviews, we're getting close to 150!!! Speaking of reviews, here are the shoutouts! Shoutouts go to Iamme for being the 145th reviewer! Here are the responses to your guys reviews! :)**

 **Books Lover1003~ Haha I'll try! XD The baby seal face! :} I cannot pull off those types of faces XD I always end up looking ridiculous -**

 **DiAngelo646~ Ooo Nice! I'm Gryffindor XD Though on different websites (not pottermore), I have gotten Hufflepuff!**

 **mdmpinkie9088~ Haha thanks! That would be SOO cool! (Not to mention fun to write!) I would love to have a reunion between the bartender and Luke! I don't know if I'd be able to incorporate it though... Hm.. I'll try to though! Haha I'll keep a lookout for a pm! Yea, it's probably going to be a while before this story will be finished because I'm trying to get to at least 50K words for this story.. I don't know if I'll make it though XD *Goobles cookies up Pinkie Pie Style* yUM! Here, I saved you someee! (:) (:) (:) (:) Haha give my thanks to enfreakmoron then . Haha it could be Leo, or it might not be XD You'll have to wait to find out ;} Haha maybe it will be her, maybe it won't be her It shall remain a mystery for now XD Haha nah, it's fun responding to reviews XD (Nice rhyme by the way!)**

 **theonewhoisBEST~ Thanks! So basically, Percy created this tsunami-like thing that wiped them out. He wouldn't normally have the power to do so, but with Annabeth hugging him, some of her power transferred to him, making him more powerful. Like they would be if a hurricane had hit them, the scientists were wiped out far away (Who knows where they went XD). They were close to catching up to Percy and Annabeth until Percy wiped them out. Because they were wiped out, there was time for everything to happen. As for Luke going unconscious, it wasn't that much time that he was unconscious for, it was just that it seemed long for him. To Percy and Annabeth, it was about 4 minutes. As for the plan, Percy already kind of had an "Outline" or an idea of what he thought should happen. Haha it might be 'The Repair Boy', but it also might not be You'll have to read to find out :} I hope that that cleared some stuff up for you! Let me know if you have anymore questions**

 **Iamme~ Oh, there are so many great John Green quotes! That one is one of my favorites as well! Haha it may be Leo, or it might not be him It should be revealed in a couple of chapters though!**

 **Lilybutterflyfairy~ Aww thank you! I'm glad you like it!**

 **Crb04~ Cool!**

 **DustyHurricaneSquirells~ Haha Ol' Dumbledore XD That does sort of happen throughout the series though... Nice! I'm Gryfindor.. I wish I was Slytherin though XD**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

 **Without further ado, Let the story continue!~~**

Annabeth

There was a determined look on Percy's face. Just by looking at his facial expression, Annabeth could tell that Percy thought that they were getting closer to where ever they were leading them, though Annabeth was still skeptical.

"Percy," Annabeth said skeptically, "Are you absolutely sure that this is the right way?"

"She has a point Perce. It IS pretty barren out here. There's almost nothing going on." Luke agreed.

"Of course there's almost nothing going on, we're in the middle of the forest!" Percy exclaimed, 'What can I say? He likes his privacy."

"Percy, can't you tell us who this," She made air quotes as she stepped over a ravine. "'Repair Person' is?"

Percy contemplated it. "Well... The problem with that is that he likes his privacy. I don't think that he would like it very much if I told you who he was before he got a chance to meet you."

Annabeth sensed that he didn't want to be pushed any further, so she let it drop. "Alright, I trust you."

"Yeah," Luke chimed in, "So do I."

Percy grinned, "We're almost there! Well, to the short cut at least."

"The shortcut?" Annabeth asked suspiciously, "What in Zeus's name is that?'

"Oh! I haven't told you guys yet?" Without waiting for an answer, Percy continued on, "Well basically, there's this short cut that I like to take when I head over to my friend's place. I mean, we don't have to take the shortcut, but it shortens the amount of time it takes to get there. Plus," He added, "It would throw the government off our trail, though after that tsunami," He grinned sheepishly, "They aren't really on our trail anymore. I'd reckon that they're rather lost."

Luke grinned, "We should use the shortcut then. It'll save us time."

Annabeth nodded slowly, "Alright. What type of shortcut are we talking about? Would we cut through the forest or-?"

"We would go down a tree!" Percy answered.

Annabeth and Luke stared at him, "Go down a...tree?" Annabeth clarified.

"Yup!"

"Percy, a tree." Annabeth held out the word 'tree', as if trying to make her point even clearer.

"What about the tree?"

"Percy," Annabeth repeated, "We are in a forest."

"Yeah?"

"How on earth are you going to tell which tree is the one with the short cut?"

Percy stared at her before his face broke out in a grin. "Is that all you're worried about? Don't worry, the tree is marked so that I can remember." At Annabeth's incredulous look, he continued on, "So this tree is taller then four other trees around it. It's not a LOT taller then all the trees though, so you have to really be paying attention. Further more, it has a branch that is tall enough so that I can reach it."

"So we should be looking for an area with five trees. One, that is in the middle, will be taller then all the others, though it's not by much. On this tree is a branch that is tall enough so that you can reach it?" Annabeth asked, "What does that branch do?"

"Well," Percy lowered his voice to a whisper, "The branch is really a lever, and when I pull down on it, it open up to a passageway."

"Okay," Annabeth nodded, "So assuming we do find it, this tree will take us to your friend's house?"

"Close to it. There's still a little bit of distance that we have to cover."

"How close did you say that we were from this tree?" Luke asked, "You said we were close, but how close is that?"

Percy thought about it, "I'd say about a couple of minutes. To be honest, we should be around the area where we should start looking."

"Hold on," Annabeth said, "If we stay in this area, we could all split up to look. I wouldn't normally recommend that, but we are running close on time."

Percy nodded, "I suppose that would be okay, I mean, when I go to his house by myself, I find the tree myself."

"Alright," Luke agreed, "I'll take this area," He pointed to the left. "Percy can take that area," He pointed to the middle, "And Annabeth can take the last area," He pointed to the right. "Any objections?"

Annabeth spoke up, "This isn't an objection, but once we think we've found the tree, what should we do?"

"We could fly up..." Percy thought aloud.

"But that would mean that the government could see us too." Annabeth countered.

"Good point," Percy agreed.

"What if we made a trail like Hansel and Gretel did? But instead of one out of bread crumbs, we made it out of stones, leaves, and twigs?" Luke suggested.

"That does solve how to get back to the meeting spot, but it doesn't say how we'll get the attention of the others." Annabeth reminded him. "Maybe we should just stick together? It might take more time, but it's better then getting lost. If we got lost, it would take even more time to try and find the lost member, who we might not even find. Besides, who knows what's in here? It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. That reason might be why no person has ever made it out of it alive!"

Percy opened his mouth to correct her, "Well actually-"

"Besides Percy." She corrected herself with an eye roll.

Percy grinned, "That's better."

"You are such a goofball sometimes!"

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Annabethhhh..." Percy whined.

"Percyyyyy..." Annabeth mimicked.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Percy pouted.

"I'm NOT being mean to you," Annabeth said, "I'm being honest."

"So am I! I am HONESTLY not a goof ball!"

"Well I HONESTLY think that you are!"

"Well-"

"Well, we should probably start looking for that tree!" Luke hinted.

"Good idea!" Annabeth said, "So, what area do you think the tree is in Percy?" She smirked.

"Well I'm not saying anything until she admits that I am not a goofball!"

"Fine!" Annabeth, "Then I guess that Luke and I will just have to find the tree ourselves."

"Fine!" Percy agreed! "And good luck!"

"Oh come on guys!" Luke said, "Stop acting like 4 year olds. Annabeth, just tell him."

"I'm not acting like a 4 year old!" Percy protested.

"I'm not saying anything until he apologizes first!" Annabeth said.

"Well I'm not saying anything until she apologizes first!"

Luke looked at both of them suspiciously. "What is it with you too? You aren't acting like yourselves. Like you were, but then something happened, and now you're not acting like yourselves..."

"I am too myself!" Annabeth said.

"I am too myself!" Percy agreed.

"Copy cat!"

"No, YOU'RE the copy cat!"

"I didn't copy you! YOU were the one that copied me!"

"I DID NOT! You just happened to say the same thing as me first!"

"That's copying genius!"

"Is not! You were just faster!"

"Is too! You TOTALLY copied me!"

"No! YOU copied me! You stole my thoughts and said them before I could!"

"How on Earth could I have done that?"

"YOU tell me! YOU'RE the one who did it!"

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

As the two bickered back and forth, Luke thought about what had happened that could have caused them to act like a 4 year old. 'They haven't had any food or water... Or at least, nothing that I haven't had. We've all had the same things.'

"OW! Get off me!"

"YOU'RE the one who's on me!"

Luke turned to see Annabeth and Percy wrestling on the ground. He blinked, and rubbed his eyes. This was not happening. "Annabeth!" He yelled, "Get off of Percy! Percy! Let go of Annabeth's hair!"

"He started it!" Annabeth complained.

"I did not!"

"You did too!"

"I-"

Annabeth shook her head, "Wha-What happened?" She looked at Percy, who had twigs in his hair and dirt on him. "Woah, what happened to you?"

Percy shook his head, trying to get the twigs out of his hair, "I could ask the same to you. I don't have a clue of what just happened. I was awake for one moment, and then I was just not there the next."

They both turned to Luke, as if expecting an answer. Luke stared at them, "You mean you really don't remember?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No... Why? Did something happen?"

"I.. I didn't know what happened! You guys were acting normal, like completely like yourself. Then, the next moment, you were acting like toddlers! You were arguing over nothing. I turned around to see what could've caused you to act that way. I figured that it couldn't be something that you ate or drank recently because we all drank the same water and ate the same food. But anyways, I heard you two shout, so I turned around, and you two were fighting each other! Annabeth was on top of you, and you were pulling her hair!"

Annabeth stared at him, "I wouldn't believe you, but by the way Percy and I look, it has to be true."

"Who won?" Percy asked. At Annabeth's glare, he coughed, "Never mind then."

"I think what Perseus meant to say," Annabeth said, ignoring Percy's cry of annoyance, "Is what could possibly have caused us to act that way?"

"I don't know... Did you eat anything at the Wing Ceremony?"

"I didn't. I... skipped the feast afterwards." 'Because I was upset with the outcome of the wings.' Annabeth continued the rest in her mind.

"I didn't either" Percy said.

Annabeth traced her thoughts back to the pamphlets she had secretly read in Chiron's office. At the time she had figured that Chiron was hiding secrets from her, so she had searched his desk. In one of the drawer she found some pamphlets that he had not given her. She had taken interest to the one that had the title, "The Truth About Getting Your Wings." "Think Annabeth, think!" She muttered furiously to herself. "How about you two focus on looking for the tree, and I'll think about what could've caused us to act that way?"

Percy nodded, "Alright."

"Take the lead my friend," Luke joked as he and Percy walked ahead, inspecting the trees. Annabeth trailed behind them, deep in thought. The pamphlet had had different sections, she remembered. There had been a section on what would happen, what it would feel like to get your wings, and how to protect your wings. She was sure that there had been more sections, but she couldn't quite remember them.

In her mind, she mentally reviewed the facts that were in the sections that she remembered. In the section that said what would happen, she remembered that the pamphlet stated that the Camp Director would give the campers a drink, which they had to drink to get their wings.

The pamphlet had stated that this was because, though the alleles to get wings was in their genes, the allele to get wings was recessive, and there was always a dominant allele that stopped them from getting wings. The potion, which normally looked metallic, tweaked their genes so that the genes became dominant, and their wings would show up. However, as the pamphlet said, though it tweaked the genes, these tweaked genes were not passed down from parent to child. It was still unknown as to why it was that way, but the pamphlet predicted that there would be an answer in a matter of decades.

The pamphlet had also said that there could sometimes be side effects as the potion was messing with the drinker's genes. Some noted side effects included, a difference in hair, eye, and skin color, as well as height change. Annabeth frowned trying to remember if the pamphlet had said anything about a symbol that would bond two people together.

As she thought, she realized that she had been staring at the symbol on Percy's wings.

The symbol that bonded them together.

"Enjoying your choice yet?"

Annabeth jumped and looked around. The only ones around were her, and Luke and Percy who were up ahead talking. "Who... Who's there?" She asked.

"Silly mortal," The voice laughed, "Don't you remember me?"

"Janus." Annabeth said as realization hit her. "'What are you doing? How can you speak to me in my head? Why can't I see you?"

"My, so many questions, all at once!"

"Just. Answer. The. Dam. Question." Annabeth growled.

"Well someone's in a bad mood!" Janus exclaimed. "Well, I can speak to you in your head because... Well, I'm not really sure. What were you doing before?"

"I was thinking."

"Yes but about what?" Janus sounded both amused, but annoyed. Annabeth figured that this was the type of voice that was used to scold a puppy, who had just peed on the carpet.

"About why Percy and I are the ones who got a symbol, while no one else did? I was also looking at our symbol on Percy's wing."

"Secretly stealing glances eh?"

Annabeth glared at no one in particular. "Shut up Janus!"

"Okay, okay. No need to get so upset! He's your man anyways."

Annabeth curled her fists into knots, "For the last time Janus! Shut up! He IS NOT my man!"

Percy coughed, "Uh Annabeth?"

Annabeth turned, and blushed when she realized that both boys were looking at her curiously. Trying to cool her cheeks she asked, "Yeah?"

"Why do you look like you're about to kill someone?"

'Because I'm about to kill a certain someone in my head.' She thought to herself. Knowing that she couldn't exactly tell the boys what had really gone on in her mind, she chose to shrug. "I've just been really stressed I guess." Percy stared at her skeptically as if he didn't believe her. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" Annabeth asked.

"Well," Luke said, "We believe that we've found the tree."

 **How was it? Love it? Hate it? Leave a review stating your thoughts! - Don't forget to follow this story if you want to be alerted when I update this story! And if you reallyyy like this story, you can favorite it too ~.~**

 **Don't forget~The review button loves you!**


	19. Chapter 19: A New POV

**OH MY GOSH! WE HIT 106 FOLLOWERS! That's 6 more than what I thought! Special thanks go to:**

 **Aixor, AllieReader, AnnaUnicorn, Annabae 4.0, AnnabethSaysHi, AnonReadOnly, Another Seaweed Brain, Autumn and Spring, AwesomeCupcake894, Benjabay, BlazePhaeron, Books-27, Brsrkfury, BunearyBunny, Captin jar, Cgb313, Crb04, DarkFear578, Dash2490, Defective Wolf, DiAngelo646, DreamToBeADemigod, DustyHurricaneSquirells, El1te-Soldier, EmmaBloomFan22, Emopunk mad hatter fangirl, Emotional Peep, FieryGirl101, FuddyDuddy-strikhedonia, GM12, Goldey9058, Invictus N' Stuff, Issac Young-Star, Ishzee, JC RH, Jakeluke1974, K-tyRose, LimpTeacher1199, Lobo237, Lobous26, Lucinda Hindle, MIMIbaggins, Magicwolf12, Marethyu-in-Tartarus, MarethyuQ, Marshmallow344, MasterTrident, MildayAnna, NattyBooBoo, Newsies-SeizeTheDay, Omega Alpha Hydra, Ouarz, PenguinsK, Percabeth8899, PercabethLife, Persassy-outtahere, Rauldingo, ReadingIsMyLife-Mostly, RexHeros, RexdeUniversus77, Robert2124, SaberDragon9, SabreSaskia, , SoulHorse, SoulMatter, StaticAmo, Stormwreckin, SummondedSnake, Sunsunchanchannikki, TheTrueSonOfPoseidon, Tkillburn, TrueChildOfTheOlympians, WiseGirlsAus, amazhingAwesomeness, amo925, aryan2001, a spoonful of spice, deekshapo, diegosilva03, dkaple, ellaa02, enfreakomoron, , jodanfritz10, 2899, kitkatkmack, lilybutterfairy, lpeetz22, 9, magster234, mdmpinkie9088, ninja2992, ninja32249, percypotterfire, pollyyao4, rosered07, sam1919a, slyfinclaw, talk2rahulgk, , thehomiewhowrites, theonewhoisBEST, timbo8, and tinypurpledino.**

 **Also: I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER :( I've been really busy with school (bleh.). Our exams are coming up, so I've been dedicating time to those. To answer any question, no, this story isn't on hiatus, and I will try my best to update as often as I can ^^. Spring break is coming up, so I SHOULD be able to update sooner :} Thank you to everyone whose been waiting for this chapter for like a month!**

 **Special shoutouts go to: Iamme (for being the 150th reviewer), and to a Guest (for being the 155th reviewer). Thank you! Here are the responses to your reviews:**

 **AnnaUnicorn ~ :}**

 **Iamme ~ Haha you were the 150th reviewer! Thank you so much!**

 **MasterTrident ~ 0.0 Oops XD So I did go through and edit my story a bit after seeing your review. I would change the story to make it more accurate, but I have to keep it that way for the story. If I have the time, I might go through and just edit that whole part out… I don't know yet… Thank you for letting me know though!**

 **DiAngelo646 ~ Aw thanks! No problem! You deserved it :)**

 **Goldy9058 ~ Haha thanks!**

 **Mdmpinkie9088 ~ LOL I think Thalia would appreciate your love for trees :} Haha sort of XD. The trancy-state thing will be revealed in a later chapter, though I'm not sure which chapter it will be. I'm a witch! I cast a magic spell and figured out that Pinkie Pie was your favorite MLP character ^^ Yeah! I'm actually surprised that I wrote so many words for this story! When I first started writing this story, I expected to write only 20k words! I'm happy with how this story has turned out though ^^ Ooo what language? Actually, this story was for NaNoWriMo (the kids version) as part of a class assignment. Our teacher told us that we could leave it on a cliffhanger, so I turned in this story on a cliffie for her assignment, but chose to continue it ^^ 0.0 Oops XD Yeah I don't know many songs lol. What song is it? And…. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH! I literally FREAKED out (in a good way) when I saw that! You are AMAZHANG! :)**

 **Guest ~ Yeah, that would probably be a careless mistake on my part…. I probably wrote that and forgot the date that I used… Hm.. I'll go back and change that ^^ How they are bonded shows up in a later chapter ^^**

 **Guest ~ Hehe here's your update! Sorry for not updating sooner! Don't worry - I don't really have a life either lol. Aww! I'm glad you like this story! Hehe maybe ;) It will be revealed in a later chapter :)**

 **Iamme ~ Thank you for staying by my side! Nope, this story isn't on hiatus… I've just been really slow on updates :( But yeah, during summer vacation, I will fire a lot of chapters out ^^**

 **Disclamer: I don't own PJO**

 **~Enjoy this chapter which took way to long to be updated~**

 **Percy**

It had been unspeakably odd.

The feeling that he had felt… He knew that he had never felt that way before. Just the thought of the memory sent chills down his spine.

And it wasn't just the feeling that it had given strangely upsetting. It was the pounding headache that had been given to him. At first, he had thought that it was due to the sticks that were on his hair - it could've just been that a stick that was pressing onto a pressure point.

But that didn't seem to be it. He had been planning to ask Annabeth if she had had a headache too, just to see if, despite his doubts, that it was the sticks that caused the pain. But after watching her movements, she didn't seem to have the same headache that he was feeling.

Not that he wanted her to have a headache too, but it would be more assuring to know that whatever was affecting him, wasn't just affecting him.

"So…" Percy turned to see Luke walking besides him, "What happened back there?"

Percy shrugged. "I don't really know. You should probably ask Annabeth. She's the brains of the trio anyways."

Luke nodded, "I suppose I could do that… But I don't really want to know the facts."

"Then what do you want to know?" Percy snapped, feeling the pounding pain in his head.

Luke put his hands up in the air in his defense. "Sorry man. If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I just have a headach- oh never mind. So what do you want to know?" Percy hoped that his tone sounded dismissive enough.

"You have a headache?" Luke frowned. "How long have you been experiencing that pain?"

"It just started… Dr. Castellan." Percy added in, just to annoy him.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I was just thinking… Nah it's probably not that."

"Not what?"

"Nothing."

"If it was nothing, then how were you thinking of it?"

Luke was silent.

"You can't think of nothing!" Percy smirked.

"You've been hanging around with Annabeth too much now, haven't you?" Luke joked.

Percy stared at him, "Me? I'll never be as smart as Annabeth is."

"I don't think anyone can be as smart as Annabeth is." Luke grinned. There was a moment of peaceful silence between them before Luke coughed. "So uh… we haven't really hung out since…"

Percy stared at him, _'What in Zeus's name is he talking about?'_. His mind flashed back to all the 'bad' things that he had done, or had happened to him recently. "Sorry man… I'm not really following- OH." Realization hit him like a truck. "That."

Luke shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Yeah.."

"Look, don't beat yourself up about it. What happened happened years ago, and I doubt anyone remembers. I mean, I myself didn't even remember!" Percy attempted to get Luke to crack a smile.

Luke did not smile back.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, and despite feeling some twigs in his hair, made no attempt to shake them out. "Trust me, it's fine. I don't really care anymore."

"You don't get it do you?" Luke asked, "It's not fine! I betrayed your trust! I PROMISED - no, I swore on the River Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone. And what did I do? I told everyone. Actually, it was worse than that! I didn't just whisper it to one person. I yelled it for all the world to hear." Luke said bitterly. "And to top things up, I told Kronos about you guys and almost got you guys put into lab testing. Now, because of me, you guys have to live on the run."

Percy was silent. He had no idea that Luke had had so much guilt in him. "You know… You aren't the only one who is at fault here."

Luke gave him an incredulous look. "Oh really? What did anyone else do? Oh let me guess. Nothing?"

Percy, ignoring the sarcasm, continued. "I was a major jerk too. I shouldn't have taunted you like that. Bringing up your mom was a jerky move. No good friend would do that."

"You only did that because I made fun of your dyslexia!"

"So?"

"All of this," Luke wiped his face with his hand. "Was… was caused by me." The last part was barely audible, and Percy could barely make out what he had said.

"You know… there was this one time my mom caught me doing something bad. At the time I was really young - like 4 years old. I was so scared, I mean I thought that I was going to get it. But you know what, she didn't punish me at all. She just looked at me really disappointed, and told me, 'Regret is a form of punishment itself.', and in that moment, I felt so guilty, that my mom didn't even need to punish me. I was punishing myself. That's kind of what I think is happening now."

Luke laughed, though Percy could hear a bitter edge to his laugh. "That's a nice story and all Percy, but I doubt your 4 year-old self did something as bad as me."

Percy raised an eyebrow at Luke. "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh come on Perce, what on earth could you have done at such a young age that would've caused THAT much trouble?"

Percy blushed, and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I mighta sorta flooded my entire apartment building…"

Luke coughed to stifle a laugh. "I.. what?"

"Well my mom was showing me how to pull toilet paper off to use, since she wanted me to… uh stop calling her every time I needed to go to the bathroom. In the middle of her tutorial, the phone rang, so she left the bathroom there to go answer it. While she was gone, I yanked pulled wads of toilet paper of the toilet paper roll and and stuffed it inside the toilet. Then I flushed the toliet, which barely flushed. Then, I began stuffing even MORE toliet paper inside the toliet, and flushed it. How the toilet was still able to flush is a mystery to me.

"So my mom must have been on a really long phone call, because I was able to do that a couple of times. Apparently, since I had stuffed so much toliet paper into the toilet at one time, the plumbing pipes got jammed and then pressure started building up on that area, causing the pipes to explode.

"By the time my mom got back, she caught me in the act of stuff more toilet paper into the toilet. She also noticed the puddle of water that had formed due to causing the pipe to burst.

"By the time they were able to get ahold of the plumber, the water had affected the floors of the people near us, and they were not happy about that!"

Luke stared at him. "Man, you were a destructive child. Were you are troubled kid?" He asked jokingly.

Percy grinned sheepishly, "Am I a troubled kid?" He pretended to ask himself, "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Growing more serious, the smile faded off Luke's face. "But Perce, you didn't really flood the whole building."

Percy shrugged, "That's not even the worst of all the thing I've done, which includes giving my class an unexpected swim when we went to visit the aquarium, shooting a war cannon at our school bus, and more. And besides, it was close enough. So see? We all make mistakes in our lives."

Luke scowled, "Not many people's mistakes put their friends lives in danger."

"Well," Percy said cracking a grin, "That's what makes us, meaning you, Annabeth, and I, special."

"Yeah.." Luke said, "Special… Speaking of Annabeth, she's still behind us thinking about what might've caused you guys to act that way isn't she?"

Percy turned around to see Annabeth glaring at nothing in particular. "She looks angry."

"No way!" Luke commented sarcastically.

Percy, either not hearing the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it. Scanned the trees, trying to find the 'right tree.', while trying to figure out what was making Annabeth look angry.

A moment of silence passed before Luke spoke up, "Uh Perce?"

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"Is that the tree?"

Percy turned his head, and there it seemed to be. He shook his head, and in doing so, accidentally shook some twigs out of his hair. In the back of his mind, he was thinking, 'Man, how many twigs DOES my hair have?' But instead he blurted out, "How?"

"What?"

"I mean," Percy corrected, "That seems to be the tree, but normally it's really hard to find. Like it normally takes me a while to find it."

"Are you saying that I found the wrong tree?"

"No, I'm just saying that it's odd that you found it so quick. I mean, you've never seen it before, so…" He trailed off.

"Well you just described it really well then I suppose." Luke said defensively.

"Whatever." Percy shrugged, "We should get Annabeth though. We can check up with her and see if she has any theories."

Luke shrugged, "Okay."

Percy turned, and called, "Hey Annabeth?"

Either she didn't hear, or she was choosing to ignore him.

Percy and Luke exchanged looks. "Is it just me or is she glaring at the floor?" Luke asked.

"It's not just you," Percy assured him. "Unless we're both blind."

"Should we try calling her again?" At Percy's nod, he called out, "Annabeth!"

At having no response, Percy smirked as an idea came into mind. "Annie!"

"He IS NOT my man!"

Luke and Percy exchanged glances. Percy had expected a reaction, but this was NOT what he had expected. Percy coughed, "Uh Annabeth?"

She looked up, and Percy could clearly tell that her face was heating up. "Yeah?" She asked. Percy knew he wasn't the most observant person, but even he could tell that she was trying to brush off the fact that she had just yelled, 'He IS NOT my man!" Still, Percy was feeling both brave, and curious.

"Why do you look like you're going to kill someone?"

Percy saw her hesitate, before shrugging. "I've just been really stressed I guess."

Percy stared at her skeptically. He had a feeling that it wasn't just stress that had been bothering her. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. "Anyways, what did you want to tell me?" She asked.

"Well," he heard Luke say from next to him. "We believe that we've found the tree."

This statement made Annabeth visibly brighten, and almost made Percy wish that HE had been the one to tell her. "Really?"

"Well," Percy said, "We think it's the tree, but we don't really know so."

"Eh," She said, "We'll never know if we don't look will we? It won't hurt to check."

Percy shrugged, "Okay."

"So where was the tree?"

"Over here," Luke said, looking rather proud as he led them to where the tree seemed to be. "See?" He asked as he pointed, "There's the four trees, and there's the tree in the middle."

"Great! So now all we need to do is send Percy to activate the lever. Annabeth turned to face Percy, "What are you waiting for Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shrugged, "I don't know… Something doesn't feel right." He mumbled the last bit to himself. "Whatever." He walked up to the tree and extended his hand out to pull the lever. He wrapped his hand around the branch. 'Pull in 3… 2…' He counted to himself. '1…'

Before he could pull down, something must have stopped him, as he yanked his hand off.

"I… I can't do it."

 **How's that for a cliffie? Haha don't forget to leave a review saying your thoughts on this chapter, or any of the chapters! I will respond to any questions you have :) Thank you to everyone who followed this story, and I can't wait to see how many followers this story will get ^^ Same with favorites ^^**

 **Well, until next update!**

 **(Which I will try to make come sooner)**


	20. Secrets Revealed

Soaring High Chapter 10

Hi guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been REALLY busy with exams and everything /. But here's the update that you might've been waiting for! Shout outs go to DiAngelo646 (for being the 160th reviewer) and to DDaughterOfAthena (for being the 165th reviewer). You guys are amazing! Here are the responses to your reviews:

DreamToBeADemigod ~ Haha I had to find a good place to end, so what better place to end then a cliffhanger ;) Haha the word Fictioner is great! We, the fictioners, storm throw the archives, trying to find good stories to find! Yupp, you'll get to find out in this chapter! Enjoy!

Mdmpinkie9088 ~ It might not be so much that the lever is not working, but that it's something else *raises eyebrows suspiciously* MWUAHAHA Haha jkjk, the answer will be revealed soon :) Dang, that would make an epic idea! Sadly, that's not what happens, but that would still be super cool! Like they just jump inside Percy's hair or something, and Percy's like, 'How do I do this?' Ah, google translate it NEVER accurate XD (or maybe only once in a blue moon XD) Alphablocks? Haha maybe I'll check out their songs sometime! :3 Which ones do you recommend?

Iamme ~ Yeah, I hate reading them too, though they are pretty fun to write :D Haha it's like her senior quote, "He is NOT my man" -Annabeth Chase, and below is a picture of her looking exasperated XD Yeah, I ship Percabeth hard core too, which is going to make it hard for me to add drama to their story XD But alas, I must add drama to their story, because they're Percabeth - life is never easy for them XD Ack, these exams are going to kill me XD I have my first one in like 3 days, so I've been doing some (*LOTS) last minute cramming... Good luck on your exams too! (If you haven't already taken them) Haha yeah, it's going to be a party XD

DiAngelo646 ~ Never fear, the next chapter is here! And you'll get to find out the answers to your questions Sigh, young Percabeth is still in denial... I can't wait for them to get together, but I don't think it would be in character, so I suppose I'll have to wait...

SUPASIZEDMCSHIZZLE ~ Thank you!

ZedricSOZ ~ Thank you! Yeah, it's really sad to see some really AMAZING stories be abandoned... Thank you for adding my story to your community by the way!

TheFabFlatulence ~ Thank you so much! I don't see it as a demand, but this review (as well as the others) really did help motivate me to get this chapter written :) I hope you enjoy this update!

DDaughterOfAthena ~ That happens to me all the time! I'll be reading a REALLY good story, and I'll start grinning like a madman and everyone around me will give me an odd look XD Oh well, it's one of the symptoms from being a fan girl I guess :D

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

Enjoy!

Previously:

Percy shrugged, "I don't know... Something doesn't feel right." He mumbled the last bit to himself. "Whatever." He walked up to the tree and extended his hand to pull the lever. He wrapped his hand around the branch. 'Pull in 3... 2... ' He counted to himself. '1...'

Before he could pull down, something must have stopped him, as he yanked his hand off.

"I... I can't do it."

Percy

He turned around to face a confused looking Luke, and an impatient looking Annabeth. "Why not?" She asked.

"Something's not right... I can sense it. For example, Luke found the tree to easily. It's supposed to be hard to find. And when I put my hand on the lever, my gut had a uneasy feeling. I've never felt that way."

"Percy..." Annabeth bit her lip. "What would've happened if you pull down on the lever?"

"I...I'm not sure." He admitted. "We could throw a rock at the lever. I mean, if it does turn out to be the real one, then it could work out in the end."

"There's a pretty big rock over here," Luke said as he pointed to a middle-sized rock near him. "But are you sure that you want to throw a rock at the lever. I mean, what if it explodes or something?"

"Some risks are worth taking?" Percy suggested as he picked up the rock. He rolled it back and forth in his hands to see how heavy it was.

He found that, while it was a middle-sized rock, it was rather light.

"But some risks," Annabeth cut in. "Are just plain dumb."

"Well then," Percy said. "We better hope this turns out to be a risk worth taking." He grinned at Annabeth, and she felt her stomach flutter.

The feeling evaporated as she saw Percy pull his arm back so that he could throw the rock. "PERSEUS JACKSON I FORBADE YOU THROW THAT ROCK!" Annabeth yelled.

"Percy! This might not be such a good idea!" Luke added. "We could get killed!"

Whether Percy heard them or not, Annabeth couldn't tell. What she did know was that despite what she'd said, Percy had still thrown the rock.

She stared at the rock in shock as she watched it sail through the air. Inch by inch, she saw it soar closer.

Until it hit the lever.

The floor at the bottom of the tree shook and crumbled. Annabeth yelped in surprise as the sudden, jerky movements knocked her to the ground.

When the movements finally stopped, Annabeth looked up to see a hand in front of her face. "Need some help?" A familiar voice asked.

Annabeth looked past the hand, to see the familiar face of Perseus Jackson. She glared at him before ignoring the offered hand. "I can get up by myself thank you very much." She said.

Percy shrugged, "Alright."

Luke, who had also gotten knocked to the floor, groaned rubbing his head. "I fell head first." He said. At Annabeth's concerned look, he added. "Don't worry; I'm fine."

Percy poked Annabeth, who ignored him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Luke answered.

Percy poked Annabeth again. "Annabeth."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "What Percy?"

"You, uh, might want to turn around."

Annabeth stared at him, and Percy couldn't help but think that her eyes looks like pools of molten silver. "Is there something behind me?" She asked hesitantly.

"No..." Luke said slowly. "It's about the tree."

Percy nodded. "Or what used to be the tree."

Tired of the suspense, Annabeth turned around to see the tree.

Or the remains of what it had once been.

The poor tree had been split in half, revealing a 10 foot deep hole that led to a tunnel. "I knew it!" Percy said proudly. "I knew that something was off!" He rubbed his chin in thought. "Now that I think of it, He did mention something about changing the way to get to his place." He shrugged. "Something about needing to make sure it wasn't too easy to find him."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "And you didn't think to mention this earlier?"

"Well I mean I would've told you had I remembered. It just now popped up in my mind."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well at least we didn't pull the lever. That's a pretty deep drop, and if you had pulled the lever, you would be guaranteed broken bones... You might not have even survived!"

Even though she said it rather casually, Percy could tell it had shaken her up. He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, it's alright."

"It's not alright!" Annabeth said angrily, "We TOLD you to pull the lever! We could've caused you to die!"

"But I didn't." He reminded her. "There's no need to feel bad anyways. I'm usually about to die."

Annabeth shrugged his hand off her shoulder and glared at him, though Percy could see a glimmer of a smile in her eyes. "Whatever Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

"Let's... go?" Luke asked. "Where?"

"Down the tunnel?" Annabeth asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where else could we go?"

"Anywhere that's not a tunnel?" Luke squeaked.

Percy stared at his friend suspiciously. "Are you afraid of tunnels?"

Luke shrugged. "I've got bad memories of tunnels, which have made me claustrophobic."

"Claustrophobic?"

"It's the fear of confined spaces." Annabeth told him, and Percy couldn't help but to relate her to a dictionary.

Luke nodded. "It's fine. We'll be out soon right?"

Despite the fact that Percy didn't think that they'd get out of the tunnel ahead anytime soon, he nodded. He had a feeling that Luke wouldn't want to hear how long he actually thought it would take them to get out of the tunnel. "Er... Well it shouldn't be too long.."

Luke squared his shoulders. "Well I guess we'd better get going then. I mean, the sooner we get in, the sooner we can get out right?"

Annabeth nodded. "That's one way of thinking of it."

"Do we have any, uh, flashlights?" Luke asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't think we have any." Seeing the slightly green look on Luke's face, he added. "But I doubt we'll need them. I'll bet that my friend installed lights inside the tunnel already." Percy's face darken. "And knowing him, he probably added plenty of other stuff."

"What type of stuff?" Annabeth asked curiously.

"Things that would make life harder. By that, I mean hard puzzles and things like that." Percy responded darkly. "He does it to avoid visitors. He doesn't want anyone to find him."

Annabeth nodded carefully. "Then how will we get through."

"I think that we're going to have to combine powers, if you get what I mean." Percy suggested.

Annabeth nodded, and Percy saw a light bulb go off in her head. "So like, your water powers might come in handy, and my uh..."

"'Your brainy powers." Percy supplied for her.

Annabeth grinned and playfully swatted his shoulder. "Yes, those powers, would come in handy." She smiled, "So if we combine our powers together, we should be able to make it out alive!"

It was due to the joy of this realization, that Annabeth didn't realize that the corners of his mouth had curved down slightly. Or that his gaze was directed to the floor.

And she definitely didn't notice that he wasn't happy about being left out.

"So should we start our journey now?" Percy joked, also oblivious to Luke's sudden change in demeanor.

"Sure." Luke smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Let's go." He forced himself to sound less bitter about everything being tied to Percy when he noticed Annabeth looking at him oddly.

"Well then," Annabeth said casually. ''We'd best get started."

And that's it for today! Sorry if today's chapter seemed a bit short, but like I've said before, I have been rather busy lately : But on the bright side, I have big plans for the next chapter(s) which I'm looking forward to writing :D And... don't forget to leave a review saying your thoughts on this chapter! See you next time!


	21. Chapter 21 - Luke’s Moments

Hey guys! I'm happy to say that I got this update up in a week! Hopefully, I'll be able to get future updates up in time as well :) But anyways, hopefully this chapter makes up for last week's chapter, which wasn't my best chapter I've put up, but I really wanted to get Soaring High updated. Anyways, here are the responses to your reviews :

Goldey9058 ~ Yeah, I don't believe people when they say that they're not afraid of anything, because you have to be afraid of something. Haha thank you! I'm going to try and finish this story

Iamme ~ Ahh sorry for not updating sooner! Hopefully I can update sooner next time, so that you don't have to keep switching browsers XD. Yeah, some teachers just do the minimum so you don't actually learn anything, and they blame you for not knowing the answers to the questions -_-. Congrats on getting good score though! I just took one of my tests, and I haven't gotten the score yet, so I'm hoping that I did well... I'm going to take my other test in like two days, so it should be interesting to see how that goes o.o Haha even though I'm not going to be a senior for a while, I always think "This is going to be my senior quote" whenever I see something funny XD Though I always end up forgetting them! That's a funny quote XD Why do people ask you that? Haha that basically sums up my parents as well XD. I think my school ends somewhere around there! I'm not sure what the actual date is (something I should probably check)... Hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out and finish this story like you said :D

Disclaimer: Me no own PJO

Enjoy! :3

Luke

Out of all the dumb things he had done in his life, he had a feeling that going into a tunnel that was made by what was once a tree, took the prize.

Even before he had stepped into the tunnel with Percy and Annabeth, he had known that something was off.

"Uh guys? Maybe we should go back..." When he was met by no reply, Luke turn to his right, where Annabeth had been standing just moments ago. "Wait guys?"

"Where... where did you go?" He squeaked, not even minding how high his voice sounded, as his claustrophobia was starting to kick in.

"Guys! This isn't funny!" He scolded.

"Are you sure?" A voice asked. Luke spun around to see his mother sitting in what seemed to be a hospital bed.

"Hermes," his mother said. "The doctors said that I was fine. They said that we caught the cancer in time, and that I shall be fine."

"Are you sure? I could have Apollo take a look at you - he really knows his stuff." The man said. To Luke's surprise, it was his father.

"His appointments are very expensive... I don't think that we really have the money for it. Luke still needs to go to camp."

"I could pull some favors to get you in for free!" Hermes said, as if he was begging her to go.

"No," Luke's mother said adamantly. "Let people who need it more use it."

"But May..."

"No Hermes." She said gently. "I'll be fine."

"No!" Luke wanted to cry out. "Take the treatment!"

For the first time since his mother had gone crazy, Luke found himself agreeing with his father. "But, May, what if the doctors are wrong? Luke," His voice cracked. "Our son, and I need you!"

Luke stomped his foot in frustration as his father said that. He felt the blood rushing to his ears. How dare this man claim to be his father! He wasn't going to give Hermes the enjoyment of calling him his father. He was going to have to prove it.

"Don't worry." May said. "The chemotherapy is going well and the doctors say I'll be released soon."

Luke finally found his voice, and just as the scene changed, he croaked out. "Go see Apollo!"

Then all went black, and he couldn't see anything. "Mom?" He asked tentatively. "Her... Hermes?" He spat out.

"Hello?" He walked around in the darkness.

After walking around for sometime, he saw a light in the distance. Hoping to see his mom in her former stage again, his face broke out in a grin, and he started running towards the light.

When he finally made it to the light, he frowned when he saw the moment. "NO Hermes!" He saw his mom say. Her face was red, and her hair was falling onto her face. "You can't!"

Hermes ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair. "May, you need to listen."

"NO!" She yelled, and Luke was taken aback. He had never heard his mother yell so loudly.

"May," Hermes said gently. "The chemo at this hospital isn't working. We need to see Doctor Apollo."

His mother said nothing.

"Dr. Apollo will help you, you'll get better." Hermes said slowly, as if he was talking to a toddler. "You won't be sick anymore."

His mother continued to stare blankly at the wall. Hermes ran an agitated hand through his hair, but he forced his voice to be patient. "How does that sound."

"But," Luke stared in horror as he saw his mother's lip trembling. "I don't wanna see the doctor!"

"May, you only have to see the doctor one time okay? Just once."

Luke saw his mother frowned. "Just once?"

"Just once." Hermes promised.

"C'mon mom..." Luke muttered. "It's only once."

May's shoulders slumped. "Alright."

Luke saw his father's eyes light up with joy, and he could've that there was even a slight glimmer of disbelief in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes." She said, not looking at him.

Hermes gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry." He gave her a tired smile. "Everything will be alright."

"It's not going to be alright!" Luke shouted, but there was no reaction, as these were just memories.

The light faded once more, and Luke couldn't see anything. "I guess I'll just walk in that same direction?"

As he walked towards the same direction, Luke couldn't help but begin to feel the effects of his ADHD kicking in. He began to twiddle his thumbs and whistle as he continued walking. Based off of what he had just seen, he wasn't particularly looking forward to seeing what the next moment had planned for him.

Even when he saw the light that showed him that a moment was approaching, he made no change in his pace.

However, he couldn't help but feel curious to see what would happen in the moment as he appeared it. His question was answered when he got close enough to see what was happening in the moment.

He saw Hermes talking to a man with blonde hair and a lab coat, who Luke assumed to be Apollo. Behind them, he saw his mother sleeping in a hospital bed. Luke couldn't help but wince as he noticed how pale she seemed to be.

He tore his eyes off his sickly mother, and focused on Hermes.

From a distance, Hermes appeared to be the same. However, when Luke took a closer look, he noticed that there were deep eye bags under his face, which was looking slightly more hollow then it had in the last moment. His hair was also longer, which told Luke that he hadn't cut his hair since the last moment.

"How is she?" Hermes asked anxiously.

The blonde man shuffled his papers. "Well you see,"

"No!" Hermes said running a hand through his tousled hair. "She," his voice cracked. "She has to be okay."

The blonde man stared at him irritably, "Just wait and listen to what we've discovered."

Hermes nodded silently.

"What we discovered is that she'll live." Apollo said. Hermes's face lit up. "BUT," Apollo added, and Luke noticed that Hermes's face dropped. "You might, uh, see some, ah, changes in your wife."

"Changes?" Hermes said panicked, "What?"

"Minor changes really-"

"Apollo." Hermes said, his voice dangerously low. "What will happen?"

Apollo sighed. "Well... Her personality will change."

"HOW?"

"To make things simple, the cancer has messed with her mind, and she's basically lost memory of everything up to a certain point."

Hermes's face lost even more of it's color, "What?" he whispered. "To what point."

"We don't know yet..."

"Isn't there something that we can do?" Hermes asked frantically. "You should know something! You're the best doctor around!"

Apollo grinned. "Thank you! But going back to your question, I'm afraid that there isn't much more that we can do. I'm afraid that you caught the cancer too late-"

He was cut off by Hermes's fist being slammed onto the table, making a glass fall off the table. "They lied." He growled. "They said she would be fine, and that we caught the cancer in time!"

The violent magenta shade that Hermes's face had taken on faded almost instantly once a thought came to mind. "Will... Will she at least remember Luke?"

"Pardon?"

"Will she remember Luke?"

Apollo shuffled around some of his papers. "I told you, we don't know. We're trying to figure it out-"

"No..." Hermes whispered. "She has to remember him. He'll be heart broken if she forgets about him."

Apollo nodded sympathetically. "We'll do our best."

The memory ended, and Luke frowned. "Since when did Hermes care about me?" He scowled unhappily. "Having to take care of me was probably a inconvenience to him." Luke said bitterly. "It's not like he would actually care about me."

"You know," Luke said angrily. "I don't particularly want to continue walking anymore."

But there was a tiny voice in the back of his head that said, "You know you have to. You have to continue walking through to get out of this cave. Besides, the sooner you get through these, the sooner you get done."

"Fine!" Luke yelled at no one in particular. "I'll continue walking."

He angrily kicked his shoes into the floor with every step. "Stupid. Cave." He repeated as with every step.

He glared at the next speck of light that he saw. "Do I have to see it?" Luke grumbled. "I'm half tempted just to ignore these."

But his curiosity got the best of him, when he realized that he was in this moment. It was a younger version of himself, who was playing with Legos. "LUUKKKEEE!" A voice yelled.

Luke turned around quickly, hoping to see someone. However, when he saw no one, he realized that the voice was coming from the moment.

His younger self got a deer in the headlights look, before dashing off to run to hide in a closet. "Luke?" A woman asked. "There's no need to hide! I've made your favorite - cookies!"

Luke winced in disgust as he noticed that the cookies that were on his mom's tray were all burnt to the crisp. "There's even apple juice in the kitchen! You love apple juice!"

"I haven't like apple juice since I was like 4 mum," An annoyed voice said.

May turned around to face the sound. She must have heard the sound come from the closet, for her voice brightened. "Oh there you are!" She said as she opened up the closet. "What are you doing in the closet silly?"

Luke saw his younger self groan, "I was just looking for something."

"Oh alright!" His mother said. "Now let's get you some sandwiches and juice!"

Luke saw his face contort in horror. "It's okay!"

His mother seemed to ignore him. "Time to eat, time to eat, time to eat!" She sang.

The memory moved as Luke and his mother entered the kitchen. Luke gasped as he saw his mother's kitchen, which was full of burnt cookies, rotting sandwiches, and dirty glasses of juice.

His younger self attempted to wriggle out of his mother's grasp. "I'm fine mom!"

"Now Luke, you have to eat -" She was cut off as her body started shaking.

"Mom?"

Her body went rigid, before her eyes turned green and a mist started coming out of her mouth. "HE IS THE ONE!" She screeched, "You.." She rasped, pointing a finger at a terrified Luke. "YOU WILL BE TAKEN!"

Past-Luke started backing away from his mom.

"YOU-" Her body jerked once more. "Would you like a sandwich?"

Past-Luke stared at her before running off. The memory followed him, and Luke soon recognized where his past self was going.

His old room.

His past self began grabbing things out of every closet and stuffing them into a backpack.

And instantly, Luke realized what memory this was. It was moment when he first ran away from home.

The moment seemed to speed up time, and his past self had suddenly began sneaking out of the house. As he passed the living room where he had been building his lego, he seemed to hesitate. Getting a determined look in his eye, he quickly dashed across the room, and slipped the little car into his pocket, before running towards the door.

When his-past self opened the door, Luke could still remember the feel of the breeze hitting his face.

The breeze, which would mark that last moment he ever spent in that house.

How was that? Next chapter I'm not sure if I'm going to continue what moments Luke sees, or if I'm going to switch to Percy or Annabeth's moments. Let me know in a review of what you think I should do! (Because at this point, I don't really have a detailed plan for the next chapter XD) Anyways, don't forget to follow and favorite this story if you enjoy!

Until the next update!


End file.
